Someone for me
by inkjacque
Summary: Hitsugaya and Karin go through each day wondering if they will ever have each other as "Someone for me". Infactuation, frustration, confusion, affection...lust & love...relationships are anything but boring.
1. Prologue

**Hi Everyone, I hope you enjoy reading this fan fic. I am a big HitsugayaxKarin fan and for a long time now, I've been wanting to do a fan fic on them. So here it is.**

**No flames please :) but I would appreciate some advice or suggestion on the progression of the story. If you have ideas you wish to share with me, do share. If I use your idea, I will credit you in that chapter where the idea was used.**

**So without further adieu, my fanfic! Enjoy!!**

**Edited - Grammar /So sorry guys about my carelessness in grammar. I have fixed up quite a lot of it but I have not yet done it for Chapter 1. I will do so!! Forgive me!/**

Prologue

Hitsugaya was busy signing some documents that needed his attention. For once he was happy that his Lieutenant actually did her job. Maybe that was because Captain Kyoraku asked her to join him and some others for free sake all around. Hitsugaya declined the invite, as he had to do his work. However he had never seen Matsumoto finish her three weeks of paperwork under an hour and leave the office without him knowing. After thinking of it, it wasn't surprising to him at all.

Suddenly, a knock came upon his door. He looked to his left to see Karin at the door with two files in her hands.

It had been two years since she came. After drifting into a coma while saving a kid's life from a car crash, Urahara came to see her visit. While in soul form and her chain of fate still attached to her body, Isshin and Urahara told Karin it was highly unlikely that she would wake up. And even if she did, she would never know how long. Then Urahara sprang a surprise question on her, which after a week of consideration, she accepted. She broke her chain of fate and became what Ichigo was, a Shinigami. Isshin was a bit hesistant at first but he knew that this was what Karin wanted and because Shinigami blood ran through his children's veins. It was not unnatural for them to grow a desire to become one. Even for Yuzu.

Now, under the command of the Tenth Squad Captain, Karin had finally grown accustomed to the ways of being a shinigami. Over the years, she had proven to be very much like Ichigo and she was quick to gain shikai. She also proved to others that she was fit to be a third seat officer.

No more the body of a kid, Karin had finally grown into a fine young lady with lovely curves, as what Captain Kyoraku had said. Her black hair was slightly longer and she definitely grew two bumps on her chest. Not just physical appearance had changed; she had become somewhat a bit feminine as well but still retained her tough nature.

"Toushirou, these files contain copies of testimonials from you and Matsumoto-san concerning Aizen and the war. Captain Soi Fon told me to give this to you for keeping," Karin said as she entered in and handed them to Hitsugaya.

After flipping through them, Hitsugaya opened his drawer and placed the files in them.

"Arigato," He monotonously thanked.

"And for the hundredth time, it is Hitsugaya Taicho, not Toushirou," He replied coldly.

Hitsugaya had also a sort of growth spurt. He had definitely become taller and he looked more like a young mature adult, which matched his serious personality. It did grab him some fan letters from the girls in the Sereitei academy.

Matsumoto used to make fun of him being shorter than Karin but now, he definitely was taller than her. Karin however, despite her athletic interest, was not exactly tall or muscle built. Her body structure was almost like Rukia except the bumps on her chest was more prominent.

"Have any girls asked you to the Sereitei ball yet?" Karin asked as she leaned over Hitsugaya's desk. Hitsugaya kept his eyes on his work.

"Nope." He answered.

"Anyone you're hoping for?" Karin questioned in hope to hear an answer. Hitsugaya still kept his eyes on his paperwork. "Nope."

"Will you look up at me?"

"No."

Karin frowned, "am I just only going to get one word answers?"

He flipped the paper, "yes."

Karin sighed, "when Matsumoto said you're a man of little words while doing work, she wasn't kidding." Karin spun around. She jumped over the couch and landed with a _Plop_.

"That's because I'm trying to concentrate baka," Hitsugaya shot back. He dipped his brush into his ink dish and continued to sign his papers. Karin laid her head back and placed her feet on the coffee table. Hitsugaya looked up and frowned, "oi, no feet on the coffee table."

Karin closed her eyes and pretended to not have heard what he said. "What are balls like?"

Hitsugaya arranged the papers and raised his teacup to his lips, "boring."

_Again with the one word answers, _Karin thought.

The ball was to be a celebration of the end of the war.

Karin tilted her head and sighed with a heavy heart. She glanced back at the white hair captain. Karin smiled.

For a long time, she had a deep crush for Hitsugaya but she daren't say it to anyone. She didn't want anyone to know especially Hitsugaya. Now that the ball was being set up, people were going around asking each other to be dates. Two guys have had already asked her but she kindly turned them down. She wanted to save the spot for Hitsugaya.

He made her feel like she was in bliss when he was around and whenever he smirked, she would melt inside. Two years she harbored the feeling but never made any advances. It sometimes hurt because she did not know if he felt the same way. In her eyes, he was utterly good looking. Matsumoto just said he was an old scrooge.

"Why are you smiling stupidly?" Hitsugaya suddenly burst into her thoughts. Karin snapped her head up to see Hitsugaya give her a blank stare. Emotionless more like it.

Karin felt her cheeks flush. Immediately, she scowled at him. "I'm not staring at you baka!"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened at her response. He felt her gaze on him earlier and he felt slightly uncomfortable. Why? He didn't know. But deep down, he felt sort of happy. He liked her company although he doesn't say it. She was someone different to him. She wasn't like Hinamori or Matsumoto. For one, she doesn't get drunk by overload of sake.

Karin was someone close to him despite the distance that he portrayed on the surface. He doesn't tell her everything that's on his mind but she was someone that he could sit and stare at the sky with. They did that sometimes. Little words but it was enjoyed.

Ukitake would, at times, tease him about his friendship with Karin as something more. Hitsugaya would deny it all the time but it made him feel slightly sad. Why? He wasn't sure.

"Then what are you staring at dumb dumb?" Hitsugaya snorted. Karin scowled at his remark of her and picked up a pillow. She threw it and it hit Hitsugaya square in the face.

"You're the dumb dumb, idiot," Karin stated.

PAK!

The pillow returned to Karin the same way she delivered it.

"I'm your captain, you're my officer, whose the idiot now?" Hitsugaya pushed. Karin crossed her arms and turned away from him. Karin had always been and would always be the same.


	2. Chapter 1: Splash of Reality

**Edited - Hey guys, I just finished editing the grammar here. I think I corrected almost all of 'em :\ if there a few, I think I'll just leave it. Right now I'm working on chapter 2! :} **

**Thank you for reading my fan fic and reviewing it. It means a lot to me guys! ^ ^ **

Chapter one: Splash of reality

A sigh of relief escaped from Hitsugaya as he stepped out of the hot bath. Today was his day off from work. He needed to lie down and catch some shuteye. Two days of non-stop work, that included not having any wink of sleep at all, was enough to drain him almost completely.

Grabbing his robe, Hitsugaya slipped it on and tied his robe together. He ran his fingers through his wet snowy white hair and wiped his fogged up mirror. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He really needed at least half a day's sleep.

He slid the door open and stepped out into his bedroom.

"I need sleep," Hitsugaya muttered to himself.

"Then how about you climb in with me?" came a very familiar voice. Hitsugaya froze on the spot. His eyes widened to see someone lying on his futon.

Karin.

"K-karin?" He managed to sputter out of shock. There she was, just dressed in nothing more than a white spaghetti top and white underwear. For a second, he was completely blank. And then, he snapped back into reality.

He shook his head again. _Please God, let this be a dream_. But somewhere in the back of his head, his hormones were begging please let it not be a dream.

"Karin, w-what the heck are you doing in my room? Matter of fact in my house?!" Hitsugaya exclaimed. Karin smirked. Her dark eyes were captivating and her black hair was simply entrancing.

"I came to see you Toushirou," she answered seductively. "I'm sure you were expecting me?" She smiled as she stood up.

Hitsugaya gulped. Her almost naked appearance was reminded him of his near nakedness as well. Just his skin under his robe and if that didn't make things any worse, the curves on her body made her look very tempting.

Shirt yes.

Pants…no.

Karin giggled and walked towards him with her hand on her hip while she tugged at her underwear. His eyes quickly darted to her fingers. Hitsugaya felt his mind tore itself apart.

_Oh Lord, Her hips looked amazing._ He could feel his body aching to hold her and his mind wanting to roam free.

Hitsugaya bit his lip. This was absolutely wrong. This was just completely wrong. If this were a joke, he would not laugh. Why was he not doing anything? He should be telling Karin to wake up or maybe he should shake her to her senses. _Wait that sounded wrong…_Hitsugaya thought for a split second.

"Toushirou…" Karin teased.

_I'm her captain, she is my subordinate! I'm her captain, she is my subordinate! _Hitsugaya screamed at himself in his head. He tried to raise his hand to stop Karin but for some reason, his body refused to cooperate.

Karin stopped in front of Hitsugaya and slowly slid her hands on his shoulders to behind his neck. Her fingers played with his wet soft hair. With a mischievous smirk, she pressed her body to his. The distance disappeared.

Hitsugaya panicked.

Why?

He found his hands around her waist, feeling the soft cotton shirt. His fingers slowly slid under her shirt, feeling the soft skin of her back. Oh it felt so smooth.

_What had she been hiding underneath her uniform all this time?_ Hitsugaya thought as he trailed his fingers up and down her back. And then he stopped and tried to pull away but his hands remained where they were.

One part of Hitsugaya was celebrating, the other part was utterly confused on whether he should be celebrating or not. It was an utterly unexpected moment in his time of life.

The heat of his hot bath was not helping the situation any better. The self-control in Hitsugaya was dying. He couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. His body failed to listen to him. In fact, his body was against him being against Karin.

And when things couldn't get any worse…or better…than he thought, Karin leaned in close.

_God, she's so sexy…_Hitsugaya thought as he felt her breathe on his lips. And then he slapped himself; the only thing he could do with his hand that actually cooperated with him. Karin laughed and then leaned in towards his cheek.

"Don't be shy, you can touch my body" she whispered into his ear and then licked him on the cheek. Hitsugaya breathed in her scent and closed his eyes. Strength, there was strength in him, there was! But…was he going to use it? Or was this going to feel so wrong afterwards?

Hitsugaya pushed her head back and ravaged her neck. He licked, kissed, bit her neck and ran his tongue all over and around her collarbone. She smelt so good and her moans of pleasure pushed him on. She smelt so fresh and tasted simply pure. What had he been missing?

For the first time, Hitsugaya felt out of control. He felt like just throwing her and himself onto the ground. Where he was now, what he was doing now, nothing mattered to him anymore. Being a captain, being a shinigami, serving in the 13 Gotei Squads, all that was abandoned as Hitsugaya tugged at Karin's neck with his teeth. All his unidentified feelings burst forth into lust and longing, love and desperation. It felt so good, so right and so wrong. The passion, the way she was moving against him, pushing and rubbing onto his body, it was only increasing the feeling of want and need.

"Hitsugaya," Karin spoke softly. The way she spoke his name, it drove him crazy.

"Captain Hitsugaya," Karin spoke again. Hitsugaya stopped and quickly pulled back. He stared at her wide-eyed.

She looked at him, "Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou."

It sounded like Ukitake.

Hitsugaya jerked up with shock, only to see blank white in front of him.

"Captain Hitsugaya, you got paper stuck on you're forehead."

Quickly realizing it, Hitsugaya snatched the paper away to see Ukitake staring down at him with a cup of hot tea in his hands.

"You okay?" Ukitake asked as he sipped on his tea.

Hitsugaya scanned his surroundings and found himself in his office. In his hands was his brush still in writing position. He looked outside his window and it was dark.

Ukitake tilted his head to the side as he saw Hitsugaya sweat like crazy. His eyes were written with utter shock. A dream? Whatever it was, it must've scared the crap out of him.

"Nightmare?" Ukitake asked.

Hitsugaya sighed with relief. So this was all a dream, just a dream. Hitsugaya leaned back in his chair. He stared at his desk. His report written halfway and then Hitsugaya grumbled. His uniform had ink all over it. But the frustration ended in three seconds. Hitsugaya turned his attention back to his….dream.

None of it was real. None of it…especially Karin.

_Karin…_

"Hitsugaya Toushiro?" Ukitake asked again. Hitsugaya looked up at Ukitake and after registering the whole thing for about 5 seconds, Hitsugaya suddenly felt really sick.


	3. Chapter 2: The Morning's Miss

**Hello :} chapter 2 here.**

**I wanted to show a bit of something else besides the main attraction (HitsuKarin). I feel it helps give a bit of insights to the other characters that I will have or already have in my fanfic.**

Chapter 2: The Morning's Miss

Karin sat on her futon and faced outside. The cool breeze of the morning flowed in and caressed her beautiful black hair. Still in her night kimono, Karin kicked her blanket aside and stretched her arms. With a groan, Karin dropped back onto her futon and closed her eyes.

"Aren't you getting a bit lazy?"

Karin opened her eyes and sat up straight to see Ichigo standing outside looking at her. She smiled at her brother. He still looked the same except he looked more…important. Karin believed he commanded more respect from the other Captains now that he was a Captain himself and wore a Captain's haori.

"Good morning Ichi-nii," Karin greeted. Ichigo smiled and nodded, "Morning to you too."

Ichigo looked into her place. She really did not have much. She was just like him. So long she got the basic necessities, Karin was happy.

"Today is your off day, eh?" Ichigo asked as he sat on the platform and placed his zanpaktou on the floor. Karin got up and took a seat next to her brother.

"Yup," Karin answered. Ichigo would normally visit her on her off-days if he could help it. Even during the evenings after work, he would bring her dinner and have a chat. It was these small gestures that Karin admired so much about her brother. He became a Shinigami to protect her when she was attacked and then sacrificed most of his time to aid Soul Society when he could just not care. Most part of all, he found time to look after her and check on her when she came to Soul Society. Even after being adjusted, he still did his big brotherly routine. He deserved the Captain title and none less.

"Hinamori made some meat buns. She told me to give it to you since I was going to visit you," Ichigo said as he lifted a basket from the ground onto his lap. The aroma of the meat bun made Karin's eyes pop open with hunger. Hinamori was not only a master at Kido but she was a fantastic cook. Better than what Matsumoto would cook anyway.

Ichigo flipped the hatch open and took out a wrapped bun and passed it to Karin.

"Thanks," Karin smiled and carefully unwrapped the bun. Ichigo grabbed one as well. Karin bit down on the bun and savored the delicious meat in her mouth. The satisfied look on Karin's face made Ichigo chuckle.

"Sometimes I pity you that you got someone who can't cook or can cook but the outcome's not edible for the normal," Ichigo laughed. Karin giggled at the statement.

"Do you have anything later today?" Karin asked. Ichigo thought for a second,

"Mm…I don't think I have. Hinamori and I stayed up till quite late for the past two nights, trying to finish as much paperwork as we can. I think today is just simple filing. Hinamori told me she could handle it and I trust her." Ichigo answered.

Ichigo smiled. Hinamori was a capable vice-captain.

When he first became a Captain, it took him a while to get use to the whole thing. Hinamori was very patient and helpful. She was clear and precise on what a Captain should do. Although it brought back hurtful memories of her former Captain, Ichigo felt that him being her new Captain would replace that memory. Soon enough it did and Hinamori was never happier. Even Ichigo was sure that Hitsugaya felt more at ease that Hinamori was with him.

"I'm going to go to the market later cause my mini-kitchen here is almost empty," Karin said.

One thing good about being a Captain, Vice-Captain and Officers was that you have your own private lodging. Although an Officers' barracks are very much smaller than his or her superiors, it was nonetheless comfortable. It was definitely much better than having to share one common place with the rest of the squad and getting into disagreements.

Karin had been to Matsumoto's barracks before and it was surprisingly quite organized. The place was three times as big as Karin's. As for her Captain, Karin had never once entered it or even seen the outside. Not that Hitsugaya kept his location a secret; it was just that there was never a call or an invite to his place to anyone. After looking at Matsumoto's place, Karin could not imagine how Hitsugaya's place would look like. Never mind the size.

However, Karin could roughly base it on her brother's, though all Captains' have varied sizes. Apparently you could hire people to build more sections to the house. Of course, the expenses had to come out of your pocket.

Ichigo's lodging was really nice looking. Although he did not like the fact that he was residing in a traitor's place, Ichigo admitted it was comfortable lodging. The traitor had not much either, just the basics. After a year, the thought of it as once Aizen's place was completely erased from everyone's memory. Ichigo replaced almost everything about him.

"Mind if I join you?" Ichigo asked as he finished his first bun and went for another.

"Of course not," Karin answered.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Ichigo exclaimed while he snapped his fingers. Karin looked up at her brother.

"It is dad's birthday a week after the Ball," Ichigo said.

"Ah dang it, I completely forgot about his birthday," Karin said with a tinge of guilt.

Ichigo dusted some crumbs of his uniform. "I went to see Yamamoto-san day before yesterday and asked for permission if we could go to the world of the living to see Dad."

Karin felt a jolt of excitement, "Really? What did he say?"

"He said that if your Captain and my Lieutenant could handle without us, it was alright for us to go." Ichigo smiled. Karin raised her hands in the air, "alright!"

"Oh and you got to seek permission from Captain Hitsugaya first. If he says yes, by all means." Ichigo added. Karin nodded.

She would look for Hitsugaya tonight.

Karin felt her morning was off to a good start. She was finally able to see her father and Yuzu after leaving them two years ago. She really missed them and the house, as well as her buddies that she left behind. The living world was her first home and that would never change. Even dad's craziness was something sentimental to Karin.

Ichigo patted Karin's back as she sighed. He knew it took her awhile to get use to being permanently away from their old world, their old lives. Nothing would go back to the way they were. It was Soul Society then on out.

"Um," Ichigo mumbled. Karin looked up at her brother. "Can I have a glass of water? This meat bun always makes me very thirsty," Ichigo said. Karin got up and bounced off to the Kitchen.

Ichigo watched Karin disappear into the Kitchen. Although he would have preferred Karin alive again, it felt good to have her with him as well. He did not feel alone as when he first started out.

At times he felt guilty of having to leave just Yuzu and Dad by themselves. It was always Dad versus Ichigo day and night. They were the main source of entertainment in the house. Called it a culture as well. Now that Karin was gone, Dad had no one left to irritate. Ichigo looked down at the grass beneath his feet.

Chad, Orihime, Ishida, Tutski and the others, he really missed them and school.

Thinking of school made Ichigo's heart twist. Part of his life back then was attached to his school. To become a Captain meant to have all attachment to anything severed. He knew exactly what Karin felt when she first arrived and until now.

Everyone else in Soul Society was lucky to have no memories of their past. It kept a great deal of hurt away.

"Ichi-nii?"

Ichigo pulled out of his thoughts to see Karin bent down toward him with a cup of water in her hands. He carefully took the cup, "thanks Karin-chan."

Karin pulled the basket off Ichigo's lap onto her lap and looked through it. Ichigo looked up at the clear sky and smiled. So long Ichigo had Karin and Karin had Ichigo, they would never feel too alone in this world.

** I like this chapter because it is a heartwarming moment between older brother and younger sister. I hope you guys enjoyed it :}**

***Thanks Le Rukia :}***


	4. Chapter 3: I hate my afternoon

**Here is chapter 3 :} enjoy!! **

***Between, I'm a big Matsumoto fan as well. I think she is a very sweet woman whose craziness is well loved by all :P**

Chapter 3: I hate my afternoon

Hitsugaya growled and tugged at his haori. It was three in the afternoon and the uncomfortable heat made Hitsugaya very irritable. It had been so cooling in the morning, which was to Hitsugaya's liking, but the afternoon had to completely screw up his mood. Alone in the office, Hitsugaya heard nothing but silence. He placed Matsmoto's report aside and started to flip through his officers' reports. After he scanned through the last one, Hitsugaya frowned. The only report that was missing was Karin's.

_Karin…_

He placed the papers aside and started to write his own report.

_Karin…_

Hitsugaya poured some water into his cup.

_Karin…Karin…_

"Arrgh" Hitsugaya exclaimed. This whole thing annoyed him so much. The heat, the afternoon, the dream, every single damn thing around him frustrated him to no end.

Hitsugaya got onto his feet and walked over to his couch. He took off his haori and neatly folded it. With care, he placed his haori on the coffee table and then slumped onto the couch. With his hands tucked behind his neck, Hitsugaya stared at the ceiling for a good minute.

Why was he so mad or irritated today? Hitsugaya wondered that to himself. Was it last night's dream? Was it because he dreamt about Karin in a very inappropriate manner? Did it offend him?

Hitsugaya pinched the bridge of his nose. Sounded partly true.

Or was it because Ukitake woke him up when it was about to get good?

Hitsugaya leaned forward and covered his face with his palms. How could he have such thoughts? He literally, or well, in his dreams, disrespected his subordinate and she was the sister of a Captain. Hitsugaya shook his head.

For the next minute, Hitsugaya looked straight ahead in front of him to see his Certificate of Assuming Captain Role on the wall. He was really proud of that.

As Hitsugaya admired his certificate, the still hot air crept onto Hitsugaya. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck and the sides of his face. Not long, the heat reminded him of his hot bath in his dream and the effect it held on him with Karin. The way she looked, the way she strode over to him and slid her hands around his neck, the way she closed the distance and caught him in her embrace. The way his body was aching with desire to respond to her actions felt so thrilling.

Hitsugaya looked up and wiped his sweat away from his brow.

Her skin felt so much like fine silk and the way she smelt was so fresh and pure. She did not have Matsumoto's body but Karin's body enticed him greatly.

For the first time, despite the fact it was dream, Hitsugaya felt so free. When he moved onto her, he felt like he had no care for the world except his pleasures and Karin's. In his dream, he wanted to just pull off whatever that was left on Karin and just take her down with him. The way she spoke his name made him feel so powerful, so full of lust and need. She made him feel so different yet the same.

_What if…what if she and I could…_

At once, reality pulled him back.

He was Karin's Captain, her leader, not her lover. He had a responsibility of taking care of her and the rest of his subordinates. He was not some normal teenager that could clown around.

And to add to the lecture, he was half a century older than her and she was just eighteen years old. How can anything between them lead anywhere or start anywhere for that matter?

"Taicho?"

Hitsugaya looked up to see Matsumoto standing next to him. She had an eyebrow raised and her hands placed on her hips. There was her Captain sitting without his haori on. It was unusual for her to see him look like a normal shinigami.

"Why are you not wearing your haori?" Matsumoto asked. Hitsugaya crossed his arms.

"Cause it's warm," Hitsugaya answered coldly.

Matsumoto looked at her captain. Before she could open her mouth to ask him if anything bothered him, Hitsugaya stood up. Matsumoto stopped and watched her Captain wore back his haori. He adjusted his collar and walked towards his table.

"I'm going to take a walk. Finish up whatever is left to be finished on my desk." Hitsugaya ordered. He took his sword that hung from the stand and slung it over his back. Without a glance, he stepped out to leave Matsumoto alone in the office.

"Geez, did I miss something?" Matsumoto muttered to herself whilst she scratched her head.

Hitsugaya made his way down the corridor. As usual, his fellow squad members bowed and greeted him formally as he walked past them. He returned them a nod and continued his walk. At the back of his head, he hoped very much to not to find a single scrap of paper left on his office table upon his return.

The outside was more cooling than in the office. The tension in Hitsugaya eased a bit but it was still hot.

As Hitsugaya turned around the corner, he bumped into Renji and stumbled back.

"My deepest apologies, Hitsugaya Taicho! I was not watching where I was going," Renji immediately bowed and apologized firmly. Renji cursed at himself inside. He was so careless.

"It's nothing, just be careful," Hitsugaya said as he regained his posture. Renji breathed a sigh of relief and looked back up to the Tenth squad Captain.

"You are going somewhere sir?" Renji asked. Hitsugaya raised his eyebrow at Renji.

"A walk. Does it deem strange on you?" Hitsugaya asked sternly.

Renji quickly raised his hands in defense, "No sir! Uh…it's just you are usually in your office. That's all!"

Immediately, Hitsugaya felt bad for taking it out Renji and scaring the poor Lieutenant.

"Ah, sorry, I'm just in a foul mood today. The heat is driving me crazy," Hitsugaya apologized while he forced his temper down.

Renji lowered his hands and chuckled, "the heat seems to keep everyone in today. Well except for Kurosaki Taicho and Kurosaki Karin."

Hitsugaya frowned. Why must he hear about Karin? Is her name everywhere or is he just cursed to hear it?

The scowl on Hitsugaya's face caused another panic attack in Renji.

"I best get going sir! I promised to pass these report books to Matsumoto Fukutaicho to keep! Have a good walk Hitsugaya Taicho!"

Renji bowed once more and remained in his bowed position. Hitsugaya sighed and walked on without another word or a glance.

Once Hitsugaya disappeared around the corner, Renji straightened. He raised an eyebrow. Hitsugaya Taicho looked particular annoyed today. It can't be the heat.

_What did Matsumoto do now? _Renji thought to himself as he continued his way towards the Tenth Squad Captain and Vice-Captain office.

Renji made his way down toward the office and again, fellow members of the Tenth Squad formally greeted Renji. As he approached the door, Renji called out, "yo! Matsumoto!"

Matsumoto looked up from her Captain's seat and motioned him to come in.

"Oi, did you do something to tick off your Taicho again?" Renji asked casually as he passed the books to Matsumoto.

"Ahh, you met him just now?" Matsumoto asked as she leaned back against her Captain's chair. Renji nodded.

"He seemed really irritated. Did you do anything?" Renji asked again.

"Nah, definitely not me. I just came about five minutes ago and he told me take over, that was all." Matsumoto answered Renji. Renji studied her face and tone of voice.

"Eh? Then what's with the annoyed look on his face? It surely can't be just the heat," Renji pushed.

"Beats me," Matsumoto shrugged sadly. At times, it really sucked for her. Not all lieutenants knew their captain well but Matsumoto knew absolutely nothing about her captain. Hitsugaya hardly shared any thoughts or information of his background or life since the day he assumed his role as Captain of the Tenth Squad. And to think she was the one who recruited him to become a Shinigami in the first place.

_Gin…_Matsumoto's mind wandered around. At times, Matsumoto could not help but see a slight resemblance between Gin and Hitsugaya. One would disappear for two days or three and return without any form of explanation. The other would always be around but would always refuse to say anything that deemed not worth explaining to. To sum it all, both said little or none at all. The thought of it soured the whole mood. Matsumoto's face immediately lit up. She bent down toward the floor near the chair leg and pulled a plank of wood up. She reached in and pulled out a sake bottle.

"Sake?" Matsumoto chirped. It was the only thing that helped her get through her thoughts.

"Ah?! Aren't you supposed to be doing work?" Renji exclaimed.

_How can he not know where she hides them? Just how many have she hid in this office?_ Renji thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 4: Tonight with you part 1

**Author's Notice:**

**Hey guys, on the 12th of December, I will away for two weeks on holiday and won't return till around 26th of December. I hope I won't lose you guys during the span of two weeks cause you guys my motivators ^ ^ I love you guys! **

**I'll be writing the chapters overseas so when I get back, they will be my Christmas Presents to you. :} **

**Before I leave, I shall say this to all of you around the world who read Bleach (or don't read bleach) and are Hitsugaya x Karin fans:**

_**Kiss your love ones, hug your friends, spread the joy and happiness all around. **_

_**From me to you, have a wonderful and a Very VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS!!**_

**Love,**

**Ink Jacque :}**

**ps. I may get internet so who knows? ;]  
**

Chapter 4: Tonight with you part 1

Karin walked in silence toward her Captain and Vice-Captain's office. In her hands she held her report. From a cooling morning, to a hot afternoon to finally a night with strong cold wind, it was crazy. Karin turned around the corner and as she walked, she looked out at the night sky.

_The stars are pretty bright tonight…_Karin thought to herself. The stars shone brightly in the blanket of darkness. She smiled and entered the office.

"Captain Hit-….eh?"

Karin looked around and noticed the Office was empty. There was nothing on the table indicating no return till morning.

It was strange. It was only nine, forty-five. Usually Hitsugaya would knock off around ten-thirty earliest. Karin sighed. She came all the way for nothing.

_I could just leave my report on his table. He'll see it in the morning. _

Karin entered and placed her report in the middle of his desk. As she placed her report down, Karin turned to look at her Captain's seat. She could picture in her head of him in his seat, his eyes glued to the contents of his desk. He had that gaze that always had that draw affect to Karin. She could stare at his determined eyes all day and just enjoy his company in silence. He was scary at times but for some reason, she was not that afraid of him. Karin shrugged. It must have been from growing up with her brother.

Karin folded her arms across her chest.

Come to think of it, Hitsugaya and Ichigo had similarities.

Both of them usually frowned all the time and both of them were quick to temper. They always kept their burden to themselves and risky business to their own hands.

Though Ichigo can be cold at times, he was less of an expert on that than Hitsugaya. He was slightly more open than Hitsugaya ever would be. But despite all that closure, there was one thing that shone brightly inside Ichigo and Hitsugaya. Both of them were righteous and honorable men who held the well being of others above themselves. If they had to fight despite how wounded they really were to save someone's life, they would not think twice.

They were good men at heart, no doubt about that. Maybe that's why Karin felt such attraction to Hitsugaya. She always had admiration for her brother and wanted the same admiration to the person she would want to be with in the future. She wanted someone like her brother. Someone she can be proud of. And also, someone she can love and not be afraid to love.

_Toushiro…_Karin thought of.

"Ah…"

She turned around and saw one of her 10th squad members with a broom in his hands.

"3rd seat Karin Kurosaki?" The shinigami said in surprise as he switched on the lights. Karin smiled.

"You are Ronko right?" Karin asked. Ronko bowed and then looked back up. He reminded Karin of Hanataro. He was slightly shorter than her and he was kind of a timid. Though he would usually shy away from others, he was a very helpful guy.

"Hai," He answered.

"What are you doing here at this time?" Ronko asked.

"I just came to drop off my report cause I forgot to pass it to Lieutenant Matsumoto last night," Karin answered feeling slightly embarrassed of being irresponsible.

Ronko laughed, "I think it is perfectly fine to forget so long you actually do it. Knowing our Vice-Captain, you are pretty much okay."

Karin giggled. Matsumoto was pretty good at upholding her reputation without a problem.

"What about you? Why are you holding a broom?" Karin questioned. Ronko raised his hand and looked at the broom.

"Oh it is my turn to sweep the office this week," He answered. Karin looked blank for a second and then snapped her fingers.

"I forgot! Cleaning duties!"

"Yep, that's right," Ronko said. Karin smiled and then headed towards the door. She stopped next to Ronko and placed her hand on his shoulder, "better not go back too late, it is pretty windy tonight. Cold too."

Ronko smiled and nodded his head. Karin took a step forward and then stopped. "How come Captain Hitsugaya knocked off early tonight? Usually he stays up till ten thirty-ish." Karin asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe he was feeling a bit under the weather?" Ronko answered. Karin shrugged and waved goodbye, leaving Ronko to finish his cleaning duty.

Karin carefully made her way down the path toward her barrack. The wind blew strong and harshly and it was hard for Karin to keep her balance. She hugged herself and walked down the stony steps. Suddenly, thunder rumbled. Karin looked up and scowled. She had better hurry before it started to rain. Karin quickened her pace down the path while she prayed hard that she reached home dry. She just showered. She did not need another bath.

Lightning flashed and Karin jumped.

Her heart pumping, Karin started running. She hated lightning. The one thing that scared her was lightning. She was fine with it if she had company but when she was alone, it made her afraid. Karin ran as fast as she could.

_Why must our houses be far away from our division? _Karin thought as she ducked her head from a low branch.

Lightning flashed again. Karin entered a small closure. The trees towered high above her and Karin felt trapped. The darkness of the night started to play tricks on her mind. Karin felt panic rise within her. She became more fearful of her surroundings while she was running.

And then, cold drops fell upon her skin.

"Oh great," Karin muttered.

Within seconds, the rain poured heavily. Her efforts on making home fast before she got all wet were hopeless now. However, Karin kept on running. More and more lightning flashed in the sky and her heart continued racing.

Finally, Karin exited the closed area into the open. The full force of the rain pounded onto her. Karin hugged herself tightly. It was freezing out in the rain. The strong wind was torturing her out of her skin. Not only that but it was becoming visually hard to see. Karin looked around and noticed a large house, with its lights on the inside on, in the distance. In need of at least an umbrella or a place to seek shelter till the rain died down, Karin forced herself to move toward the direction of the house.

Hitsugaya walked out of his bathroom in his white robe with his towel around his neck. He shook his head vigorously and then breathed a sigh of relief. The sound of pouring rain while he sat in his bathtub was a good way to end his day. All his frustration seemed to have faded away. Even the thought of Karin was not as frustrating as before. The dream was just a dream. It was not really he in control of the way the dream was. Hitsugaya smiled to himself. He was taking the whole thing over the top. What he felt for Karin was probably just some form of stress. It would eventually go away. Hopefully.

_Maybe I should take a break from the office for a few days…_Although that sounded tempting; Hitsugaya knew if he returned, Matsumoto would be running for the hills from him.

Hitsugaya headed towards his futon. Maybe tonight he could at least get a decent sleep. His bed looked really good right now. Thunder rumbled. Hitsugaya turned toward his window. Rain was getting into his room and wetting his furniture. He walked over to his window and held the frames of the window. Just as he was about to close his window, he saw a figure heading towards his house. The person looked like he or she was hugging him or herself. Probably feeling cold.

He could not really make out whom it was but it raised his concern. Who would be crazy to be out in such a heavy rain? What a way to ruin his night.

Certain that the person might be seeking shelter, Hitsugaya exited his room and down his hallway. He entered his living room and stopped at his front door. He heard footsteps upon his porch.

Hitsugaya immediately opened his door and came face to face with a very drenched and frightened Kurosaki girl.


	6. Chapter 5: Tonight with you part 2

**I hope you like :} enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Tonight with you part 2

Hitsugaya stared wide-eyed at Karin. There she was, right in front of him, drenched from head to toe. Her hair stuck to her face and her eyes were as wide as his. Just when he thought the night was making up for the afternoon, the night happen to be laughing at him.

Suddenly, a bright flash of lightning appeared and a loud fearsome crack of thunder shook the air violently. Before Hitsugaya knew what happened, Karin was in his house, drenched, her fingers gripped tightly onto his robe and her face bowed against his chest. Her dark wet hair soaked his robe and her forehead leaned against a small portion of his bare chest that was slightly exposed. Hitsugaya felt the rain droplets from her hair drip down beneath his robe. He looked down at Karin and noticed she was shaking.

"P-please, l-let me stay…" Karin pleaded as she shook.

Right now, she did not know how to feel. She was in her Captain's house and worst of all, she was shaking and pleading like a coward in front of him. This was not how a shinigami of any squad should behave. Matter of fact, she was an officer. If anyone found out she behaved like a coward, Karin would not know where to hide her face.

Hitsugaya looked down. Karin, the strong willed Kurosaki, was in his house, drenched from the storm. Karin, the Kurosaki girl, who he always knew was never afraid of anything, was shaking in fear right in front of him.

"P-please!" Karin started to sob. Tears started to blend with the rain on her cheeks as it trailed down and dripped onto the floor. She could not get back out into the rain; she might just collapse out of fear. Give her a hollow, anything to deal with, was better than outside.

Hitsugaya did not know what to do at the very moment. He could not possibly send her back out. That would be inhumane of him or of anyone. But what bothered him was how a tough girl like Karin was crumbling and pleading in front of him.

"S-s-sorry," he heard from the trembling Kurosaki.

Hitsugaya felt a slap in his face. There were a few night storms that happened before and Karin was alone. How did she manage herself? Hitsugaya sighed. She must have cried during those nights while she tried to force herself to remain strong.

Hitsugaya pried Karin's fingers away from his robe and held onto her shoulders tight.

"Karin," he said softly. She kept her head down but she still shook. Her uniform was soaking wet. A mere squeeze and water went flowing down from her arm onto his house flooring. For some reason, he could not find any other words to say to her. He felt that all she needed was for him to be around.

_CRRRAAACKKK_

Karin screamed and threw her arms onto him. She buried her face against his chest and continued to sob. Karin knew deep in heart she did not want to let him go.

She needed him.

As if it was built in his subconscious, Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around Karin, much to his surprise.

Karin was too busy feeling afraid to register his returning gesture. She only hugged him even tighter.

"It's okay, I'm here," Hitsugaya spoke softly.

Karin took a second before she nodded in reply. She still choked and sobbed. This brought back memories of Matsumoto. He remembered after Gin's execution, Matsumoto was close to a wreck. She was as temperamental as him and as cold as him to everyone. But once she was alone, she would fall to pieces. He knew because he monitored her actions one night. He wanted to know what was her true condition. He had watched her drink till the point she collapsed to the floor. It was truly a sad sight. He had never saw such an out of control emotional person before. The next night, Hitsugaya joined her for a drink at her place. He got her to spill out her thoughts and got all her misery and unhappiness off her shoulders. She drank and drank and told him everything about Gin and her. How they became childhood friends and how she never thought he would turn his back on her. She laughed and cried throughout the whole conversation. During the whole time, Hitsugaya remained silent.

And then Matsumoto said this one line before she passed out and he would never forget it.

"_I never thought I would see the day that my Captain came to see this pa-pathetic side of me…out of concern. Who knew right? Thank you…Captain…for caring…about me..." Matsumoto smiled with tears in her eyes. _

After she passed out, Hitsugaya carried her to her futon and tucked her in. He cleared up her house and washed all the cups. Before he returned home, he left her a note to take two days off. When he came back to check on her the next day, she got on her knees and begged for his forgiveness. She said it was unsightly of her to behave in such a manner, especially in front of her superior. Hitsugaya simply told her it was a Vice-Captain's responsibility to watch her Captain's back and it was a Captain's responsibility to look after his Vice-Captain and the rest of his subordinates.

"_Get your act together Matsumoto because I need you around to do your job as my Lieutenant of my squad," Hitsugaya smiled. _

After that, Matsumoto began to pick herself up at a steady rate and soon, she was back to her old self. She stopped drinking for two months straight and stayed to just sipping on tea. Ever since that day, Hitsugaya never looked at Matsumoto the same way again. And now, it was the same for Karin.

"Karin, look at me," Hitsugaya said firmly. Karin squeezed her eyes shut. She was afraid to look at him.

Hitsugaya felt her tense up even more.

"Karin, look at me," He said again but this time, softer and gentler. Karin reluctantly looked up at him and Hitsugaya felt his heart smack itself against his chest. Her eyes were red from crying and so sad from being alone out in the storm. Her lips trembled and more tears seeped out of the corners of her eyes.

Karin felt her heart ache more. How could she look at her Captain, act like a coward and at the same time and not tell him how much she felt about him. It was so heartbreaking.

"Let's get you in something dry," Hitsugaya said with warmth in his tone of voice. Karin could not believe her ears. He was not going to send her out.

Hitsugaya helped Karin towards his room. She refused to let go of his robe the whole time. Once they reached Hitsugaya's room, Karin waited at his door while he grabbed his uniform and a towel out. Karin hugged herself. She watched him enter his bathroom and heard water poured. Karin peered in to see Hitsugaya's hand dipped into the water. He muttered a spell under his breath and his hand glowed in the water. After a few seconds, Hitsugaya removed his hand.

"I've warmed the water for you so you can get yourself cleaned up." Hitsugaya said as he got up.

"My uniform is the only thing I have for you to dress in but it is definitely better than your soaked uniform," Hitsugaya continued. Karin stared at him. Was he for real? Was he really letting her use his bathroom and his uniform?

Hitsugaya walked towards her. "I'm not going anywhere so you don't need to be afraid," Hitsugaya placed his hand on her shoulder.

Karin looked into the bathroom and then looked back at him. Hitsugaya looked at her, to the bathroom and back to her again.

"Geez, are you just going to stand there and continue to drip rainwater all over my room floor?" Hitsugaya sighed and rolled his eyes. Karin looked down and realized there was a small puddle of water at her feet. Embarrassed, she quickly stepped into the bathroom and Hitsugaya pulled the door closed.

Karin stood at the spot and faced the door. She heard him walk away. She waited. Then she heard his footsteps again.

"Oi, are you going to just stand there and let the water turn cold?" Karin heard him say on the other side of the door. Without hesitation, Karin undressed herself.

Hitsugaya shook his head and wiped up the puddle where Karin stood. He got onto his feet and headed out of his room. He entered his kitchen and squeezed the towel over the sink. He looked out his kitchen and noticed the storm had died down a bit. No lightning, no thunder, just very heavy rain. Too late anyway, she was here.

He looked over at the corner of his counter and reached for his teapot. He opened the cap and noticed there was still some tea left. He poured the tea into a cup and waved his hand above the cup.

_Good, it is still hot._ Hitsugaya thought.

Karin slowly sat down in the bathtub. It was really nice and warm. Then, she head footsteps again. She sat in the water and listened intently. She could hear Hitsugaya pulling something across the floor and dumping something soft onto it. Deciding to ignore it, Karin turned her sight back to the water. Then, it started to gather into her thoughts.

She was in Hitsugaya's house.

She hugged him.

She cried in front of him.

She was using his bathtub.

She was given his uniform to wear.

She was going to spend the night at her Hitsugaya's place.

Karin leaned her head back and sighed. She could not hear the lightning and thunder anymore.

Hitsugaya lay on his futon with his hands tucked behind his head. He stared at the ceiling. She was here. She hugged him and actually cried in front of him. The best part, she was going to spend the night here, in his house. Hitsugaya frowned. No one should know about this. If one person knew about this, sooner or later, everyone in the Gotei 13 Squads would know. The last thing he wanted was have his private life suddenly public.

Shifting his eyes towards the bathroom door in front of him, Hitsugaya sighed. _Karin…why'd you cry in front of me?_


	7. Chapter 6: Tonight with you part 3

**Ever since I left for my holiday, I have been thinking on how to continue from Tonight with you part 2. After four to five days of thinking and drafting, I have finally settled with this. I therefore give you, part 3 of Tonight with you.**

**:} I hope you enjoy it!**

**ps. I'm still on holidays and boy I'm tired! Woo! hahaha forgive me if its kinda short :P  
**

Chapter 6: Tonight with you part 3

"_I'm a Captain, my duties calls for me to be free 24/7. I don't believe a relationship can fit into my schedule. Furthermore, I have no interest of getting into any kind of relationship anytime soon."_

Hitsugaya woke up with a start. His teal eyes roamed the dark room as he lay on his side. Part of a conversation he remembered faded into the shadows of his room as he breathed in the fresh rain air from the outside. His mind was thoughtless for a while as he lay still. For the first time in a long time, his heart was at peace. No matter of work probed into his mind. No threats, no upcoming war, no battle, nothing worried him. He could sleep but why was he awake then?

Suddenly he felt a shuffle behind him. And then his thoughts recollected themselves.

Karin.

He turned over and were centimeters away from her sleeping face. He stayed still the moment he noticed the closeness between him and her. During that few seconds of stillness, his eyes combed Karin's face. Her deep gray eyes were sealed away to rest, locks of her beautiful black hair were sprawled across her face and her fingers, curled into a fist, were placed next to her cute nose.

_Cute? _Hitsugaya thought. He blinked. Her face was close to a sight of pure tranquil. Hitsugaya eased while he remember that frightened face. He remembered how his heart sank when he saw her cry. That memory made his heart ache.

_Karin…_

Hitsugaya pulled out his hand from under his blanket. With his fingers, he slowly and steadily reached over to Karin's face. Something about tonight was different. Why was it different? He did not feel like himself…his cold usual self. What was he feeling then tonight?

Carefully, Hitsugaya touched the locks of Karin's hair lightly. And then, he slowly moved his fingers down to her jaw line. She did not move. As he traced her jaw line up toward her ear, he felt his hand brush against her soft hair. So soft and so smooth was her hair. He continued to comb her face and then stopped at her lips. Countless things she had said to him came from those lips of hers. A struggling force was pumping in Hitsugaya's heart as he looked at Karin's lips. His hand changed direction and his fingers moved toward Karin's lips while brushing across her soft smooth skin. His thumb made contact to her lips. They felt soft.

Could he try? Was it wrong to try? Hitsugaya felt conflicted. She looked so radiant in the dim lighting of the night.

And then, Hitsugaya retracted his hand. He slowly propped himself up to a seated position. He pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead as he sighed deeply. He looked up and then turned to his futon and the spare futon. Karin was basically sleeping right smack next to him.

"_I heard Ichi-nii cry in his sleep one night. He looked so scared. And then I saw lightning and thunder. I-Ichi-nii screamed for mother… and he woke up. He cried…" Karin spoke softly as she held tight onto the cup of tea. _

"_I've never seen him cry so hard in my whole life or matter of fact, seen him cry before. That's when I got frightened of the Lightning and Thunder. I got scared when Ichi-nii got scared…" Karin ended._

Hitsugaya stared at Karin. No matter how strong she portrayed herself to be, she relied on her brother so much for support and strength. To have saw him break down in tears, that form of emotional shock became a fear in Karin. Her tough nature, she got it from him. Hitsugaya pulled the blanket, which he shared with Karin, up toward her.

Ichigo was a strong man who took on so much without even had prepared himself for it. He was able to pull through with just sheer strength of his heart. Ichigo, self-reliant most of the time, determined, loyal, good and so much more, he was part of Karin's greatest world or maybe even her greatest world. It would not be a surprise if Karin wanted someone like her brother as her future man. He was her wall and ground.

At the back of his mind, a small thought emerged.

Was he anywhere near Ichigo?

Hitsugaya looked away and bowed his head. He ran his fingers through his thick white hair and sighed deeply.

What was wrong with him? Why did he have such strange pull of emotions from just seeing Karin or being around her? Tonight was just one of the examples. He let her into his house but that was out of kindness. Using his bathroom to clean up, wearing his uniform to sleep in and sleeping next to him, where was this heading?

"_Do you…want me to sleep here with you…in this room?" Hitsugaya asked slightly softly. Karin looked up at Hitsugaya and met his eyes. _

She was so close to him. His room was big enough but why was she right next to him? So close to the point they just shared one blanket. Could he actually have some feelings for her or was this all an illusion of a teenage hormonal mind? Could he have something more for her? Could she have…something more for him?

Hitsugaya turned his gaze toward Karin. His chest felt heavy with all those thoughts in his head. His heart felt that struggling force again. He wanted to hug that girl, he wanted to run his fingers through her hair and breathe in her scent. Without thinking twice, he bent down toward her and stopped centimeters from her face. His fingers touched her hair lightly.

_Breathtaking…_

His heart ached. He wanted to hold her tonight but he was afraid. For the first time in his life, he was actually afraid. Not of threats but of his future with someone else in terms of relationship. What would he feel tomorrow or later in the day? Would he regret it? Would he reject his feelings for her? Would it change anything?

But he wanted to hold her so badly. The only thing holding him back from making a possible mistake was every muscle in his body.

Why did he want to hold her so badly? He liked where he was now with Karin yet it felt like it was not enough for him. Why should he complicate things further?

"_P-please!"_

He heard Karin's voice rang in his head. That face, those eyes…they crumbled in front of him. Why was tonight so uncontrollable? So heart aching…

_I'm a Captain…_

Hitsugaya lowered his eyelids and felt a corner of his heart broke away.

**Nothing big but it touches me right there in the heart. ****After reading through this again, I really felt sad for Hitsugaya. **

**Overall for part 3, I really enjoyed writing what Hitsugaya thinks and the conflict he feels. I hope you guys liked it too :}**


	8. Chapter 7: Inquisitive

**Whoo! Here you go! Chapter 7! I can't believe I worked on this and Chapter 8 for a whole week or longer. I'm not sure but boy I'm sleepy :S even worked on it on the plane home hahaha oh yeah forgot to mention....ehem...I'M HOME!!! :}**

**I really hope you guys will like it. I really gave it as much effort and thought as I could and my eyeballs are about to fall onto the floor. **

**Excuse me, they just did. x) Enjoy**

Chapter 7: Inquisitive

Hitsugaya stepped carefully onto the wooden platform of Karin's house. He slid open the Shoji doors and scanned the interiors of the structure. The place was small but spacious in a sense everything was kept properly and neatly. Hitsugaya smiled slightly. At least Karin kept her place well organized. Matsumoto's house was not exactly the most organized place because her place had full of collections and useless items from the living world, which Hitsugaya thought of it as space wastage. Hitsugaya carefully took of his shoes and placed it at the foot of the Shoji doors. With just his Tabi socks on, Hitsugaya stepped in. He looked around and felt a curious side of him emerged.

"Might as well get to see what she has around the house while I'm at it," Hitsugaya sighed. He folded his arms into his sleeves and headed into the kitchen. He was surprised at how small the kitchen was. It was just about the size of his bathroom but slightly bigger. He looked across the sink to see it sparkling clean and then moved toward the dishes on the rack. Her cups were neatly arranged beside the rack upside down on a towel and the spoons and forks were in a wooden cup.

_Looks like she didn't have time to put them back. _Hitsugaya thought as he reached for a drawer and pulled it. He grabbed the spoons and forks and placed it with the rest of it in the drawer. He looked below the drawer and pulled open the cupboard door. In it were packet of chips and other junk food he did not recognize.

"Tch, junk food." Hitsugaya muttered. He closed the door and turned around to see a small fridge. He opened it and saw a couple of basic food and drinks in there.

"At least she doesn't keep sake," Hitsugaya said to himself as he closed the fridge. That was basically it. That was all there was to Karin's kitchen. The rest were other cupboards but Hitsugaya did not feel bothered to open them.

_If I had this small of a house, I think I would go nuts._ Hitsugaya thought at the back of his head.

He stepped out and next to the kitchen was the bathroom.

_Now that's something I got to see_… Hitsugaya smirked. He pushed the door open and noticed how small the bathroom was. There was no bathtub, just a shower area, a sink and a toilet, other than that; she had no rack or tables to put stuff in. He looked above the sink to see a mirror. He reached for the mirror and felt a small latch behind it. It was a mirror with a cabinet behind. He lifted the latch and opened the cabinet. In it were bottles of facial cream, toner, moisturizer, body cream, painkillers, eye cream, hair conditioning cream and a flat but big bag of various makeup. Hitsugaya eyes widened.

_Being a girl, does all of this come as a package? _

It was not much compared to what he had seen before when Matsumoto came back shopping from a beauty supply store but he could not really digest the fact that Karin had a make up bag. But then after all, she was a girl, lady and a woman.

He shook his head and closed the cabinet. He had seen enough of the toilet. He turned around and then his eyes widened. Behind the door on a hook was a short, silk, soft light grey sleeveless nightdress.

Hitsugaya's first thought was where did it end up on Karin? His answer?

_Maybe I could get a look at behind…_

Imagining the nightdress on Karin pulled at Hitsugaya's chest. He landed himself softly by the wall and ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed and folded his arms into his sleeves. He stared at the floor.

He could not deny it anymore. It was right there in front of him and he could not deny it. He liked Karin, more than he could digest at the moment. Why else would he always think about her? The dream was definitely a first taste of something rather x-rated if went any further. And then last night, he could not look away from her. The way she hugged him and cried, the way she looked at him and let him see the vulnerable side of her for the first time. Since almost never, he felt his heart warm upon her touch. Those eyes, those precious lips, that wavering black hair, he could only think of her in his mind when he closed his eyes.

Hitsugaya sighed and bowed his head. If he was going to admit he liked her, what was he going to do next? He liked her. No, he really, really liked her and he wanted to go somewhere with her. But how? Would the ball be the first step or was that too fast?

Hitsugaya reached for the nightdress and stroked his thumb across it. He felt the soft silk in his hand and imagined how it would feel like to have a warm body in it, Karin for that matter. It would most probably feel good and nice to slide his hands up and down. But what would Karin say? He could not just waltz up to her and tell her he liked her. How was he going to go around doing that? Date? But to get to a date, he needed to know if she liked him.

Carefully, Hitsugaya took the nightdress off the hook and felt the dress in the palm of his hands. He could imagine her body in his hands on his futon and the thought of it made his mind spun. She would be on top of him while he roamed his hands around her.

_Karin…_ Hitsugaya drifted. His heart and mind was desperate for her in so many different ways. He wanted to feel her skin like he did in his dream. He wanted to taste her and smell her, feel that freedom he had felt and hear her pleasures in her return.

Hitsugaya looked at the nightdress and raised an eyebrow. He brought the silky fabric to his face and smelt it lightly. His mind flew all over the place. It was not sweet, not strong. The fragrance was like fresh nature untouched by men. Her scent filled his head with so many thoughts and it teased his senses.

_You know Toushiro…I can't imagine how a girl could get anywhere close to you as your shadow. You're so stiff… it's hard for me to imagine how you guys can get kinky together. Scold her and it's a turn on?_

Karin's laughter lingered in his head for a minute.

Hitsugaya hung the nightdress back on the door hook reluctantly. He stepped out of the bathroom into her bedroom where the Shoji doors were open. The sun beamed into the room and onto Karin's futon like a spotlight. The house really looked nice and it had a comfort feel to it. Hitsugaya headed toward the wardrobe with a picture frame on the top.

It was a picture of Karin and her family, which included her mother. Hitsugaya chuckled. Karin as a kid then, she looked like the toughie she still claimed to be now. Hitsugaya looked for the other picture frames. There was none other. There was that only one picture sitting alone. Not sure why, Hitsugaya left it alone. He pulled open the first drawer and saw a few casual clothing in it. Two pairs of jeans, three t-shirts, two spaghettis, one short skirt and one brown quarter pants. Hitsugaya shrugged. There was not much you could wear since you wore the same thing everyday as a Shinigami. That's the life as you call it. Hitsugaya closed the drawer and opened the next one. His eyes popped.

_How many underwears and bras does she buy?_

There in the drawer was a beautiful array of different designs of bra and underwear. Hitsugaya felt the heat rise to his cheeks. She had little clothes but she had a number of undergarments. Who was she keeping it for? That was not practical…was it?

"Toushiro?"

Hitusgaya snapped his head up and quickly pushed the drawer shut. He turned around to see Ichigo standing at the Shoji with Hinamori. Both of them were looking rather confused at Hitsugaya.

"Uh…Toushiro-kun, may I know why you are going through Karin-chan's drawers?" Hinamori pointed out. Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori and then at Ichigo whose face was slowly tipping toward an annoyed look. Quick on the ball, Hitsugaya re-composed himself.

"Karin got coffee spilt on her uniform and since Matsumoto's not in yet, she asked me to come down and get her another uniform." Hitsugaya said monotonously. A small O formed on Hinamori's lips but Ichigo did not buy it.

"Karin does not like coffee," Ichigo said whilst he narrowed his eyes. Hitusgaya sighed, "someone else did. I did not say it was her who spilt it on herself."

_Thank god for good phrasing. _

"I can bring it to her if you'd like me to," Hinamori offered.

"It's okay, I got time to kill so I'll just bring it to her." Hitsugaya said. Ichigo folded his arms against his chest. "I never thought you were the type of guy who would do something nice like this for someone, especially a girl," Ichigo said. Hinamori scowled and jabbed sharply into her Captain's ribs.

"OWW! Wha-what the hell Hinamori?!" Ichigo howled as he rubbed his ribs in agony while Hinamori folded her hands into her sleeves.

"Toushiro-kun is capable of doing something nice for someone," Hinamori said as she lifted her head up high while Ichigo recovered from her attack. Hitsugaya sighed and turned back to the drawer. He pulled out the bottom drawer and found her uniform. He picked it up, careful not to undo the fold, and walked toward the Shoji door. He slipped on his shoes.

"Where's Karin?" Ichigo asked Hitsugaya.

_In my house…wearing my clothes and sleeping in my bed…_Hitsugaya thought at the back of his head. Karin in bed with him, there's a headline for anyone.

"She's at the office," Hitsugaya lied.

"Well, if that's the case, we'll move along," Hinamori chirped. "We were wondering if Karin wanted to join us for breakfast but since she's at work already, we'll just go on without her," Hinamori added. Hitsugaya breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on Taicho," Hinamori said as she tugged at Ichigo's sleeve. Ichigo did not buy the tenth squad Captain's story. He knew something was up with Hitsugaya. It was just not like the guy to do a favor for someone. Well not that he knew of any. So why was Hitsugaya doing a favour for Karin?

"Taicho!" Hinamori punched Ichigo's arm hard. Hitsugaya smiled, he knew he could count on Hinamori to do a little physical harm to the orange head.

"You're freakin abusing me this morning!" Ichigo yelped. Hinamori looked blankly at her Captain. "I'm hungry, that's why."

Hitsugaya felt a small smile form in his heart. As much as he would say he did not care, he was glad that Ichigo was Hinamori's Captain. The orange head, although still at times being tutored by Hinamori about Captain duty, Ichigo had taken great care of Hinamori. Among the few people Hisugaya trusted, and they were few especially after the whole Aizen incident, Ichigo was one of them. He did not deny the fact that Ichigo annoyed him greatly at times but Hitsugaya respected him equally as much. Ichigo had replaced Aizen in Hinamori and filled the hole that man had left behind in her and the squad. Hinamori was now happier than ever and came to see Ichigo, not just her captain, but a great friend as well.

Hitsugaya was rest assured that Hinamori was in safe and good hands. He trusted Ichigo to do his job as a Captain and friend.

"Hinamori, Ichigo Taicho, I'm going to take my leave now," Hitsugaya said as he took a step forward. Ichigo looked up and sighed. Maybe he was thinking too much. Hitsugaya was just doing a nice thing for his sister, he should be happy. After all, Hitsugaya did help him with Senna. Ichigo smiled and placed his hand on Hinamori. "Ah, alright then. We'll be going out this way cause the place we're going to eat, the exit is nearer here. Tell Karin I might drop by tonight," Ichigo said. Hinamori looked up and smiled. She nodded in agreement with Ichigo.

"Tell Karin I said hi!" Hinamori chirped again. Hitsugaya smirked and then around and headed down the path. He looked back to see Ichigo and Hinamori continuing their way down the opposite.

As Hitsugaya made his way down, he realized one thing. If he had it in for Karin, what was Ichigo going to say about that?


	9. Chapter 8: Wrestling inside and out

Chapter 8: Wrestling inside and out

Karin slid open the shoji door and poked her head in.

"Toushirou?" Karin whispered. In the room had no sign of her beloved Captain. So where was he? Karin had woken up to find his bed empty. His blanket was folded at the foot of his bed and his zanpaktou was gone as well. His robe that he wore to sleep was hung behind his bathroom door. Had he gone to work so fast? He would not leave her like that in his room all alone. He should be back soon. Karin stepped into the room whilst she grasped his uniform that he gave her to wear against her chest. It was big for her since she was a girl and he was a guy and the part she was worried about was her chest. No matter how tight she pulled at the uniform, it was still loose against her chest.

"Where in the world did he go to?" Karin asked herself. And then she stopped. Her mind was filled with awe. In the room before her was the most beautiful piece of object she had ever seen.

It was a beautiful black grand piano sitting in the middle of the room. Karin felt the air in her lungs whooshed out, as she had never seen such a glorious instrument before her. Well she had seen a piano before but this piano was somewhat different to the rest of its family. Something about it sparkled before her. Karin made her way to the piano and stretched her hand out. The tip of her fingers slowly glided across the piano surface as she admired it.

This discovery was honestly the most beautiful thing to her. Hitsugaya played the piano. She never thought that he would have a musical touch to him.

As Karin gazed at the piano, she could actually imagine him sitting at the keys and play the piano. He had the cool composure he always displayed to his subordinates. That's what she admired about him. He had this authority, this composed statue and respect that he presented to his subordinates. They don't necessary fear him but they had great amount of respect to him. She respected him too, a lot. Even admired the way he handled himelf. But Karin could feel a difference in her admiration to him.

Karin took a seat and lifted open the key cover. She placed her fingers gently on the keys of the piano and savored the moment. He would not mind, would he? Does anyone know about this? Of course they should not know. He hardly mentions anything about himself.

Karin played a bit for a few seconds and then let her hands fall onto her lap. Last night she was in his arms and he kept her safe. He offered his place to her and more. He let her sleep next to him. Was this something? Could he feel something for her or was she just taking his hidden kindness and making it into something else that it was not?

Should she just forget about it?

"You should check out the Dojo if you like."

Karin jumped from the seat and turned to see Hitsugaya leaned against Shoji door. He was already dressed in his uniform and his haori with his zanpaktou slung over his back. He looked rather upset. Karin felt an uneasiness fall upon her. She got up and bowed her head while she grabbed onto the uniform against her chest.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to invade your privacy," Karin apologized.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at her. He rolled his eyes and stepped in.

"Here's your uniform. Hope you don't mind that I went to your house to collect it for you," Hitsugaya said as he pulled out Karin's uniform from behind. Karin straightened and took her uniform. Karin felt a small smile crept onto her face.

"Thanks," Karin tucked her hair behind her ear. Hitsugaya looked over her shoulder at his piano.

"Like it?" He asked as he went around her and sat in front of the piano. Karin turned and nodded, "I didn't know you played the piano."

Hitsugaya sighed, "a lot of people don't know that. In fact…no one...except you."

Karin's smiled dropped.

"I haven't played it ever since your brother stepped into our mundane lives," Hitsugaya monotonously said as he closed the cover and turned to Karin. Karin blinked a few times. Hitsugaya noticed that his uniform looked big on her. His teal eyes looked at Karin up and down. She looked good in his uniform. Looked really good for him. He could feel his fingers in need to touch her underneath those clothes.

_What? Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! _Hitsugaya thought.

Karin noticed Hitsugaya hard blush and then quickly turned away from her. She looked down and noticed the parting at her chest was loose. And then, her temper flew.

"You pervert! You were looking at my chest!" Karin shouted as she threw her uniform at Hitsugaya whilst she clutched at her chest to hold the uniform together. Hitsugaya ducked.

"What?! Me! I wasn't looking at your damn chest!" Hitsugaya rebutted back.

"Oh yeah? Then why were your eyes staring at my chest when it was almost exposed?" Karin rebutted. She could feel her temper build up in her like she was in a volcano.

Hitsguaya felt his temper hit the roof as well. "What do you expect me to say!?"

"To say? I expect you to turn away and say something not keep quiet!" Karin yelled back.

"If I did you would still scold me anyway!" Hitsugaya waved his hands about in the air.

There went his calm composure.

"Of all nerves!" Karin replied no knowing what to say. She marched towards her uniform on the floor and picked it up.

"You men are all the same. Perverts! Got nothing better to do!" Karin finally answered. Hitsugaya snapped.

"Oh sure like collecting multi-coloured, laced whatever bras in your drawers is better than nothing!" Hitsugaya answered back only to realize what he had just said.

Karin stared at him wide eyed. Her grey eyes were large and in shock.

"Y-you...JACKASS!" Karin screamed and raised her hand. Hitsugaya quickly caught her hand in time before she could land a hit. Karin dropped her uniform and used her other hand, curled it into a fist. With full force, she landed a hard hit. Hitsugaya stumbled to the floor and pulled Karin down as well. Karin screamed as she fell onto Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya grabbed her and held her tightly. Karin struggled but Hitsugaya refused to let her go.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go!" Karin yelled as she used her free hand and hit Hitsugaya on the shoulder over and over again.

"I- Ow! Stop it Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya shouted as he tried to restrain her. He wrestled her for a few seconds while Karin tried to land a punch or a slap. Suddenly, Karin felt being pushed off and her world went upside down for a second before her back hit something flat and hard. Hitsugaya quickly got on top of Karin and pinned her legs and arms down. It was finally over.

Hitsugaya panted hard as he held the furious Kurosaki down. Karin struggled for a half a minute before she surrendered.

For a short moment, both of them were panting hard.

"Enough?" Hitsugaya panted.

"Yeah," Karin answered. She looked at him and sighed. Her anger was gone now and it was now replaced with a heart aching need for confessing her feelings to Hitsugaya. The position they're in and how close they were, Karin felt this was close to the right moment to tell him. But at the back of her head, she was not sure. She should say or should she wait? If she said something, would this be the end of their friendship?

As if Hitsugaya had the same thoughts as Karin, Hitsugaya turned away, unsure what to do next. Both of them refused eye contact with each other.

"I…I'm sorry," Karin muttered and let out a deep sigh. Hitsugaya looked back at her but Karin refused to look at him. She was still pinned to the floor by him.

_Give yourself a damn break and just go for it…_ Hitsugaya told himself. He sighed. If this was the only chance he would ever get, then so shall it be. Let fate decide for him how all this would go from here.

"Karin?" Hitsugaya asked. His heart pounded against his chest. Karin looked up at him. His voice sounded so soft and unsure.

"Yeah?" Karin said as she felt a strange pull into those icy teal eyes.

They looked so unsure and afraid, but what was he afraid of?

_I...I can't do this…she…she deserves better than me_. Hitsugaya thought. He wanted to say something but he could not bring himself. Did he really deem himself not worthy for Karin?

He turned away from Karin as the feeling of shame…and fear fell upon him. He was afraid of her. If he could not bring himself to sound out his feelings about her, then he was not worth anything to her. She was better of with someone else who could do what he was trying and failing to do.

_Toushirou…_

Karin caught that glimpse in his eyes. That glimpse, it was so clear, it was the fear and hurt of rejection. She knew it in her heart. It was like an open door in him that she just was able to stop it from closing right before it was opening up to her. Karin reached up and placed her hands onto the side of his face. Hitsugaya's eyes widened at the touch of her warm palm of her hand. His eyes moved onto her face and saw the soft affection that she showed him. Her fingers made light circle strokes on his cheek. Gently, she turned his face straight toward her. He was always so cold, closed and alone and because of what he was, it was hard for him to share what he felt. And these feelings were not easy to share.

He needed someone to show him how.


	10. Chapter 9: How do you understand?

**It looks like I update fast but that's because my chapters are not long. Haha ;} I'm not superwoman at fanfic :P *Plus I'm on holiday so I got time on my hands heehee*  
**

Chapter 9: How do you understand?

"I'm not afraid of us," Karin said softly as she looked at Hitsugaya. He could feel her soft yet strong hands against his face, so gentle and light. He had never thought she would think the same thing. He should be elated, he should be happy. He should be practically overjoyed with her response and take her into his arms. She said the word 'us' and it meant just him and her. He got his answer and he did not need to wonder anymore. She held the same affection for him as he did for her.

But then…why was he backing out on the idea? How was it he could not understand the emotions he believed he should feel? Hitsugaya gripped onto Karin's hand and for a second, held it tightly against his face. Karin smiled in her heart. Sadly, it was short lived as she suddenly felt her hand pulled away. Hitsugaya's expression had changed for the result Karin was not looking for.

"I'm sorry," Hitsugaya apologized sadly while he heard his heart break with every second of pulling Karin's hand away from him and back onto the floor. He could not let this happen. There was just no way for an 'us' between them. Hitsugaya got up and immediately turned from Karin. He adjusted his Haori while Karin sat up and looked at Hitsugaya confused and sad. Her heart was tugging itself at all sides, not sure what just supposedly went wrong.

"Did…did I do something wrong?" Karin managed to say out as she felt her insides started to wither away bit by bit. Was he backing out on her? What did she do wrong? Did she interpret his eyes wrongly? Had she given herself away that it scared him?

"Don't be concerned about me. You're late for work," Hitsugaya said coldly to Karin as he turned his back on her and stepped toward his Shoji door. What kind of answer was that to her?

"Hurry up and get dressed properly," Hitsugaya said and without another word or glance at her, he walked away. What was going on? Karin could not understand this sudden change of mindset and why he acted this way so strangely.

"W-wait, Toushirou!" Karin called out for as she stood up and went after him. She could not let this chance escape. How could she? Maybe she would regret it later but she needed to know why he changed his mind of her.

Hitsugaya continued his way down the corridor. He was so angry with himself. Why was he? He had it right there with her but he turned his back against it and her. Why? Yes the question was why? Was it Hyorinmaru? No he could not blame Hyorinmaru, it was not fair. So who was to blame?

_Me…_

It was he who could not let Karin in. It was a mistake; all that happened was a mistake. He was a Captain, he worked so hard to get there and all his time had to be devoted to his role. He gained his respect through being a prodigy, an embodiment of a heavenly guardian, the youngest to reach captain role and all were held up with his icy exterior to command his squad. If he had let Karin in, he would have portrayed the wrong message to his squad. If Karin got in the way, it might or would throw his effort all out.

"Toushirou!" Karin finally yelled and stomped her foot hard on the ground.

"What?" He snapped coldly and stopped in his tracks. Karin felt a piercing bite at his response to her. It was so cold and bitter. She gritted her teeth and pointed her finger at him. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She could not find the words to say to him. She tried to say but she had no idea what to say to him.

"If you have got nothing to say, hurry up and get to work. I haven't got all day," Hitsugaya said monotonously. Without showing any care on whether she finally mustered up the words to say or not, he opened his door and stepped out, leaving Karin all alone in his house.

As the door closed shut, Karin let her arm drop to her side. She was now alone...by herself…in this empty house.

_He just left me here…I thought…I thought I saw something…I thought…I was right…_

'I thought' was the only thing Karin could tell herself. She just stood there not sure what to do. What in the world just happened? She swore she felt a different bond formed between him and her at that moment but what happened just proved her wrong. But she could not be wrong. She knew what her instincts told her. Was Hitsugaya afraid of her? How could guys still be afraid of her? Surely a Captain like him could not be afraid of her? So many thoughts that suggested reasons for his actions made Karin nauseated to the core. With a heavy heart, she turned away. This was not fair. He had apologized and then gave her the cold attitude. The physical touch, the moment's bliss, it was all so real to her and then it was blown away by the blizzard himself, like it was all a cruel illusion.

Karin slowly walked back to the room where her uniform lay on the floor. Karin just stood over her uniform and stared down at it. What was she to him? A subordinate? A friend? Or was she something more...or less to him? Was she just taking all this over the top? Was her crush for him so bad that it just manipulated her perception of everything that he had done for her or with her?

But the way he talked to her, it was so different to who he was last night. Why the sudden change? It was as if his heart melted for that night but froze up again a few seconds ago. As Karin recalled him turning his back and walking out, she felt as if she was nothing more than a lump of ice in his world. She picked up her uniform and sat down on the piano seat. Right now, she had felt like her uniform. Just something thrown onto the floor. Karin bowed her head and sighed deeply as she tried to lift her heavy heart. She would have rather just stayed out in the rain then.

It made the pain then so much easier to understand than now.


	11. Chapter 10: Close enough for me

**Happy New Year everyone!! To welcome 2009, here's two chapters! :} I miss 2008 already.**

Chapter ten: Close enough for me

The tenth squad office was cold, tense and totally silent. Matsumoto bit the tip of the brush and stole a quick glance at her Captain. It had been two hours of complete silence and sometimes, the room temperature would drop then rise at any given time. During those short times, Hitsugaya would scrunch up his paper mercilessly and throw it on the floor. He just walked into the office, told her to do her report and sat down without another word. Matsumoto knew better than to say anything to her Captain. He was really mad about something.

Matsumoto sighed. She got up from her seat and walked toward the coffee table. She gently picked up the hot pot of tea and poured tea into a cup. She leaned against the table and looked at her Captain who was buried in his own thoughts.

_I'm such a jerk…_Hitsugaya scolded himself as he dipped his brush in his ink dish. _She doesn't deserve someone like me…I don't deserve someone like her…_

That was all he could tell himself over and over again. His teal eyes followed the strokes of his brush along the paper. Another mistake.

_Damn it…._

Hitsugaya took the paper and crumpled it. Without caring where the bin was anymore for the past one hour, he threw the report over his shoulder and started all over again.

Matsumoto watched her Captain miserably take out his frustration upon the paper. She sighed and turned back to the table. She took out another cup and poured tea into it.

"Taicho?" Matsumoto said as she placed a cup of tea on his desk. However, Hitsugaya was too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice Matsumoto.

"Taicho?" Matsumoto called louder. Hitsugaya snapped out of his thoughts but his teal eyes remained on the paper.

"What is it, Matsumoto?" He answered her monotonously.

"I poured some tea for you," Matsumoto replied back and sipped her tea. Hitsugaya looked at the teacup and then back at his paperwork.

"Thanks," He muttered. Matsumoto placed a hand on her hip and continued to watch him do his work. Not failing to notice her stare, Hitsugaya lowered his brush and looked up to meet Matsumoto's gaze.

"Does my handwriting skills fascinate you?" Hitsugaya asked sarcastically.

"Not the least bit since you're close to punching holes in your report," Matsumoto ignored his sarcasm.

"Then why aren't you going back to doing your work?" Hitsugaya pressed his brush against the paper hard.

"Taicho, is there something bothering you?" Matsumoto inquired and again, ignored his question.

"Does it look like something's bothering me?" He asked coldly. Matsumoto raised an eyebrow at her Captain. Hitsugaya frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was such an obvious answer or why else would she be in front of him?

"Just get back to work, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya sighed. He picked up his brush and dipped his brush into his ink dish. Matsumoto smirked, "I'm done with mine already."

Hitsugaya immediately looked up toward her table. "Nice answer, go back and continue it."

Matsumoto sulked, "but I really did finish it. You can take a look at it if you want."

If she would gladly present her report to him, Hitsugaya knew she was not lying about it.

"Then you can go," Hitsugaya growled at the thought she beat him at work completion.

Matsumoto felt like smacking her Captain's head. He was always such an idiot to constantly keep his troubled thoughts to himself. Not that she wanted to know his every thought or action but rather the fact that she hated to see him struggle with his own frustrations alone. He may be her Captain but he was a great friend despite how little she knew about him.

"Taicho," Matsumoto started. Hitsugaya kept his eyes glued to his paperwork but simply replied her a, "hmm?"

"Although you are my Captain and I am your Lieutenant, I consider you one of my best friends and my most closest friend." Matsumoto said with the most gentle, loving and caring tone in her voice.

Hitsugaya immediately ceased his writing.

"No one understands me more than you and I know that somewhere in that icy world of yours, you've got a warm spot." Matsumoto continued.

Hitsugaya lowered his brush. A guilty spot washed over him. "How would you know that?"

Matsumoto leaned forward a bit and placed her hand on her Captain's shoulder. His eyes remained to his paper. "Because you've proven it to me when I was at my lowest."

He knew what she meant. Memories of her tearful drunk state and out of balance emotions flooded his mind. He too felt depressed when she was losing her grip over her work and health. It was one of his scariest moments in life to watch a precious comrade…friend fall to pieces.

Matsumoto straightened her back and finished her tea. The so-called moment was long enough for a start. "I'm going to have lunch, do you want to join me?"

Hitsugaya took awhile to reply her. "Thanks for the invite but I have work to finish."

Matsumoto expected that as his reply. "I'll packet back some lunch back for you then," Matsumoto said. She took her sword that hung on the stand and started to head out when Hitsugaya looked up from his table to her back.

"Matsumoto," He said softly.

"Hai?" Matsumoto turned her head towards him and her icy blue eyes met his teal ones.

"Thank you," Hitsugaya said with a faint smile. Matsumoto's eyes widened a bit and then softened. She returned a warm smile to him and left the room. Hitsugaya returned to his paperwork and could not help but let his faint smile grow slightly.


	12. Chapter 11: Admiration

Chapter eleven: Admiration

Rukia strolled leisurely along the path while she took in the fresh scent of the wood's natural fragrance. A small light breeze stroked up the leaves from the ground and gently toyed with locks of Rukia's hair. Rustling of leaves and branches created a soft melody within the background as Rukia inhaled the air.

A serene and peaceful walk was a good form of exercise after a heavy lunch with a certain Nii-sama. Rukia smiled to herself. Ever since the war ended, Byakuya made a rather surprisingly change to his apathetic self toward Rukia. He had spent as much time as he could with Rukia to make up for the past. Examples were, he would ask her to join him for tea, attend his calligraphy sessions, consult her opinions of certain matters and actually rode in the same carriage with him. She was around him more often than in the past, and whether they conversed little, much or none at all, it was a change that Rukia was more than happy to accept.

Rukia walked around a bend and noticed someone crouching down beside a large pond in the middle of the woods. Rukia stopped and looked closer. The figure shifted its position.

_Karin?_

Karin dipped her finger into the cool water of the pond and made circles in the water. She propped her knee up and rested her chin on her knee. She was neither sad nor happy, Karin felt strange. It was like her heart was not bothered about earlier in this morning. Was it a form of defense? A wall to shield herself from any heartache or was it that all these years, when no guy liked her, she naturally grew the block to prevent the hurt of rejection? Karin sighed. What he did was honestly cruel but for some reason, she could not find it in her heart to get angry or furious over it. Why? She did not know.

_Maybe I'm better off just…just without a close relationship with him… _Karin thought.

_Maybe I'm better off just being single…it might be for the best, _Karin tried to convince herself. She could not see herself attracted to any other guy around Seireitei and even if she did, it seemed like it was not going to work. Whether or not she got over him, she would somehow know that she would always have a certain attachment to Hitsugaya. It was best not to cheat on someone's feelings with untrue returned faith.

"Karin-chan?"

Karin snapped her head up and turned behind to see Rukia. "Rukia-san?"

Rukia noticed Karin's disheartened face and read her eyes. Something hurtful must have had happened.

"Karin-chan, are you alright? You look…upset." Rukia asked, concerned as she crouched down beside Karin.

"Oh! No, I'm fine! Really! I'm just you know…spacing out," Karin nervously laughed whilst she scratched the back of her head. Rukia raised an eyebrow and studied Karin's face.

"Spacing out?" Rukia asked again.

"You know…not thinking of stuff," Karin answered. Rukia raised an eyebrow and looked at Karin seriously, "you don't look like you were _spacing_ out." Rukia added. Karin held back and remained quiet.

"Did Ichigo say something hurtful to you?" Rukia asked sternly. Her hand moved to her sword hilt.

Karin raised her hands, "No, no, Ichi-nii didn't say anything to me! Really!"

Rukia studied Karin again. She was not lying about Ichigo but still; someone must have hurt Karin pretty bad to make her feel so low. It was not like Karin to back down from anything or feel too upset. If she did, it was something that Karin took it hard and to heart. Without saying anything further, Rukia took a seat. She was definitely not going to buy the Kurosaki girl's excuse of spacing out.

"Care to talk about it…or I could just be company here?" Rukia offered. Karin bit her lower lip softly. Rukia was always one who could read others easily and she was as protective of her as Ichigo was. She admired Rukia so much because Rukia was just as strong as Karin, if not much stronger in emotional balance.

"Company…would be nice," Karin answered softly as she scrunched her uniform with her fingers lightly. Rukia smiled and looked out at the pond. It was crystal clear. She tilted her head up to feel the soft wind breeze that danced and toyed with her black locks.

"Got any work today?" Rukia asked, still keeping her face toward the sky but her eyes moved to Karin. Karin sighed. She had no work to do but she just needed to show up at work. It was a week more to the ball and everyone were rushed to finish his or her work before the night. No one wanted to be reminded of work during the ball.

"Nope, I've done most of it already," Karin answered.

A moment of silence drafted between the two. Rukia fixed her eyes on the Kurosaki girl. She knew better than to force it out from Karin. It was best just to be a comfort or company if Karin wanted or needed. She was like Ichigo. Give him some amount of space and he would sooner or later open up to his own time. Even if at the end of the day one got nothing out of him, or Karin, it was the thought that counted and the Kurosakis are ones who would always remember those who spared their time to share or attempt to hear what their heart felt.

Karin glanced at the noble Kuchiki who was enjoying the peace of the woods and the serenity of the atmosphere. It was nice to have someone who would not bug the hell out of one for answers. Rukia always knew what to do and Karin admired that about her. It was hard to understand how Rukia was immune to the sixth squad captain's apathetic ways but Rukia always looked so self-assured and cold at times, it looked out to be that Rukia picked those traits up for none other than the noble Captain. The things family can influence you. Karin smiled to herself. It was just like Ichigo. Always trying to look strong, always trying to do the right thing to protect the ones he cared for and loved, Karin picked that strength up and the motivation to protect from Ichigo. That was why she wanted to be a Shinigami in the first place. To be able to look at herself and say, "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo's sister."

"What are you smiling about?" Rukia cheerful ask as she leaned nearer to Karin and nudged her shoulder.

"Oh…just…happy and proud to have Ichigo as my brother," Karin said proudly. Rukia beamed. "I'm sure you are very proud. He's a great man who has done incredible things in such a short period of time."

"I hope to find someone like him in the future," Karin muttered. Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Rukia questioned. Karin nodded and looked up at the sky. "Why not? People say daughters usually look to either their fathers or oldest brothers personality to pick out their future companion."

Rukia blinked. "I've never heard of that before."

Karin giggled to herself, "It comes from the living world. That's probably why."

A small O forms upon Rukia's lips. _Strange theory but nonetheless interesting to research upon…_

Then an idea dawned on Rukia. "Any guy here showed some potential?" Rukia teasingly nudged Karin. Karin immediately stiffened much to Rukia's surprise.

She only meant it as a joke but it probably was not the case. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything?"

Karin bowed her head, her heart plummet down faster than the titanic could sink. For some reason, she wanted to just tell whatever that was on her mind to Rukia. She could trust her and she knew Rukia would never betray her trust. But should she say? Was it wise? All these years of always keeping thoughts to herself or between her and Yuzu had become a habit and it also became part of her wall. But now that Yuzu was not around, it was harder to cope with the feeling when it had become too much for Karin to handle it on her own.

"Rukia-san…umm…" Karin sucked in her lower lip and then sighed deeply. "Never-mind…I got to go…"

Karin got up and started to walk away. It was best not to say anything because nothing would happen then. Suddenly, a warm hand grabbed onto Karin's wrist tight. Karin turned around to see a firm but soft Rukia.

"You can tell me anything…it's okay. I won't judge you unfairly," Rukia said with such gentle force. Karin looked intently at Rukia. _That's what I admire so much about you…_


	13. Chapter 12: Don't bet that bet on me

**Here you go, another two updates :} enjoy!!**

Chapter twelve: Don't bet that bet on me

Hitsugaya walked past several small houses in the First District. People outside immediately bowed their heads in respect to the Captain that passed by them. In the past, when he walked through the district, people avoided interacting with him or even looking at him. Now, they were all bowing their heads down to him. Sometimes it felt good because it showed him what he had attained from his hard work and sometimes, it felt a bit sad because it was still the same thing, people were still afraid of him. As he walked, out of the corner of his eyes, a familiar black hair girl was laughing loudly.

"Karin?" Hitusgaya said out loud but to his uncertain dismay, he was mistaken. The girl looked nothing like Karin but the hair just gave him such false hope. It had been two days since he last saw Karin. He was starting to wonder if she had been avoiding him on purpose. He never even heard a word from her. But what was he expecting? What he said to her was absolutely cruel. He knew it then but said it anyway. Who in the right mind would be okay with that? It was sad but true.

The only thing he heard about her was that she had broken five dummies in one single day just from hand to hand-combat practice in the Squad Ten Dojo. Ever since Yoruichi took Karin under her wing to train her in hand-to-hand combat a year ago, due to Karin's natural strength and flexibility, hardly any tenth squad member dared to spar with her. The only one who would take up the invite would be Ikkaku, which was nonetheless surprising. Hitsugaya was somewhat proud of Karin aside the sad feelings. Karin had established a pretty good ground and reputation of herself.

Gripping tight onto the basket in his left hand, Hitsugaya stopped by a fruit stall. The fruit stall seller looked up and immediately stiffened at the sight of the Gotei Captain.

"G-Good Day sir! How may I help you!" The fruit stall seller raised his hand in a salute. Hitsugaya avoided his eyes and looked over at the watermelons.

"Two watermelons," Hitsugaya monotonously said. "Hai!" The man answered and in less than ten seconds, came back with two watermelons wrapped up nicely in cloth bags. Hitsugaya sighed. Sometimes this came with the status.

He held up his own empty cloth bag, "I've got one here already. You can just put them in here."

"Oh no sir! Use mine please! I would be so honored if you will!" The man bowed. Hitsugaya sighed at how after so long, people still treated him this way. He always came to this fruit seller's stall and the guy acted like every time he came it was his first meet. Not intending to pursue the matter, Hitsugaya took the bags and paid the man.

Thoughts of Karin floated in Hitsugaya's mind as he walked up a gentle slope. It was aching to him because he missed her barging in at times or sitting on the rooftops with him. It was just barely two days and he missed her already. Yesterday he had felt so tempted to go look for her and apologize but when he wanted to, he was not sure what to say. What was he going to do when he saw her? What was she going to say? How would she react? She was most probably mad at him given the fact she took down five dummies in one day. His face was most probably on each dummy.

Even if he did apologized to her, he was only making things difficult between them. He more or less gave her a reject all too clearly.

_I'm an idiot…_

Hitsugaya finally got onto flat land at the top of the small hill. The house in front of him was not big yet not small. Hitsugaya looked toward the house entrance. The Shoji doors were open as always. Hitsugaya stepped into the house and placed the basket and watermelons on a wooden table. He looked around the house. It was the same as always except with a bit more furniture now that he earned good money to help replace some broken ones.

He looked around and noticed Granny was not in the Kitchen or living room. He peered into her room and noticed she was not there either.

_The garden…_

"Ai my back…" came a painful groan from outside. A struck of panic exploded in Hitsugaya's mind and without a moment's hesitation, he shunpo'ed out.

"Granny!"

"Oh! Oh my heavens, Toushirou!" Granny jumped the moment she felt a pair of firm hands on her arms. Hitsugaya steadied his granny carefully as she arched her back. Hitsugaya looked at the vegetable patch before him and frowned.

"Granny, how many times have I told you to get Amai-kun to do the gardening?" Hitsugaya spoke sternly.

Granny looked up at him and smiled sweetly, "you worry too much Toshiro."

Hitsugaya helped her back to a chair. Once she sat down, Granny leaned back in her chair while Hitsugaya bent down next to her. She sighed happily. He never failed to visit her at least once a month. He was such a good boy to her and he never disrespected her in anyway. However he was such a worry-wart and always lectured her on the things he disapproved of her doing such as vegetable gardening, which she enjoyed the most.

"You could have hurt your back! What if I was not around to help you? Where's Amai-kun?" Hitsugaya scolded his granny but in a concern form of way.

"Now, now," Granny calmed Hitsugaya down. His name was Amai Shoku. Hair the colour of dark blue and eyes the brightest of green, Granny employed the orphan boy to work for and look after her not long after Hitsugaya attended the Shinigami Academy.

"Amai-kun is out at the market. We're out of chicken and fish." Granny answered her ever-concerned grandson. She looked at him who was frowning at her. She chuckled.

"Don't give me that look. If you continue to frown like that, no girl would want to go out with you," Granny teased. Hitsugaya sighed. She was fine. Hitsugaya got up and pulled a short stool next to the chair. He sat down next to her and looked up his granny.

"I actually brought meat buns from Hinamori. She knew I was going to have dinner with you tonight so she made some." Hitsugaya said.

"Such a sweetheart," Granny said. Everyday she thanked her blessings for having such two lovely children. They tried to make it a point to see her whenever they could since they were often busy. One was a Vice-Captain, the other a Captain. She could not ask for more. She was the proudest old lady in the whole of Soul Society.

"How is Hinamori?" Granny looked down at her grandson. He stared out into the sunset sky and sighed.

"She's doing good." He simply replied.

"Not one day goes by that I'm glad that she's with that Kurosaki Captain than that evil man," Granny spoke her mind. Granny looked down at her Toshiro and sighed. He had definitely grown much taller and he had grown even more handsome. The one thing that bothered her about him was his lack of socializing, especially with girls. There was one aim in life for now set for her grandson.

"I'm still waiting you know?" Granny said as she looked back out at the now evening sky.

"For Carrots?" Hitsugaya answered sarcastically although he knew what it was.

"Where's the girl?" Granny chuckled. Hitsugaya sighed and rubbed the back of his head. She never failed to bring this up to him and he always tried to avoid the subject.

"I don't have time for that kind of thing," Hitsugaya snorted. Granny reached for his soft white hair and ruffled it gently with her fragile hands.

"Oi…" Hitsugaya muttered annoyed but continued to let her anyway. He pressed his chin against the heel of his hand.

"You always say you don't have time for that but yet you still come here to see me. You can use that time to go out and get to know people," Granny pestered.

Hitsugaya smirked at his Granny.

"You're more important to me," Hitsugaya answered her. Granny laughed and pinched his cheek softly. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at her reaction lightly.

"Ooh you're such a sweetheart," Granny jokingly complained.

"Come, help me up."

Hitsugaya got up from the stool and helped his granny up. Slow and steady, he helped her into the house.

"I still want a girl and I'm not going to stop asking you till you get one."

"Alright, alright…"

Hitsugaya seated his granny down on the couch and then proceeded into the kitchen. He poured out some tea and headed back out into the living room. The house always had such a warm old touch to it compared to his place. His was a bit colder if there was a word to it. Careful with the tea, he opened up the creaky old basket and took out a soft meat bun. He sat next to his granny and placed the cup on the table. He tore the wrapping off and handed the meat bun to his granny.

"Thank you," Granny said and took the meat bun in her soft hands.

Hitsugaya got up and took off his sword. He turned toward the stand in the corner and hung it up.

"Why is it you don't pester Hinamori about bringing a man home? Why me?" Hitsugaya asked as he re-entered the kitchen and picked up another cup. He looked into the cup, inspected it and then rinsed it. He picked up the pot that had a chip at the spout and poured tea.

_Note to self, buy more tea cups and a new pot for Granny. _

Granny giggled, "That's cause she's more outgoing than you are."

Hitsugaya headed back into the living room and sat next to his granny. "You're just like the element you are, so cold."

"Yeah well, I rather not get further into these things. They're already as complicated as it is," Hitsugaya muttered. Granny raised an eyebrow at her grandson.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Granny frowned lightly at her boy. His face was always scrunched up that sometimes it saddens her. "Toshiro…I'm not getting any younger and I still want to be able to hug and play with my great grandkids."

Hitsguaya jerked up and looked at his granny with his wide teal eyes. "Not planning to retort that or complain or anything but aren't you going a bit too far into the future? Now you want grandkids?"

Granny looked at her teal-eyed grandson with twinkles in her eyes.

"Well, you got a better chance at striking that bet on Hinamori than on me." Hitsugaya scoffed.

**I think his granny rocks! ;} **


	14. Chapter 13: My Niisama

Chapter thirteen: My Nii-sama

Rukia sat up on her futon. Dressed in her night kimono with her legs buried under her futon, she slouched slightly and propped her legs up. She rested her chin upon her knee and stared out her balcony at the garden. Little golden sparks lazily flew around the bushes and near the pond. Rukia smiled. _Fireflies…_

She always had a certain fascination for the little critters. She liked to stare at them dance about the background of the serene black skies of the night till her eyelids started to fall and bring her into slumber. Rukia inhaled the fresh night air. The past two days, she had been racking her brains trying to figure out who was the mysterious person who had managed to hurt the black hair Kurosaki. Not that she would have done anything to the guy if she found out. She just wanted to know how to help Karin move along or get over it without any more damage done.

Karin may resemble Ichigo in some ways but she was still a girl, an eighteen-year-old girl.

"_Does he like you back?"_

"_I'm not sure…I'm not even sure if he still wants to see me…anymore."_

The way Karin answered, she had it in for this guy. The candidates? Little. Karin mainly interacted with mostly the Vice-lieutenants and officers. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi, Renji and Kira. That was all she could think of for the male side. Although she had no real lead, the only one close to a lead was Hisgai. Karin did mention before that he was _damn hot_ although Rukia did not really understand the concept of using the word _hot _to describe someone as handsome. However, that was the only thing and it was not a strong point. And Karin had not showed any signs of attraction to him other than her comment on his looks. Hisagi was no more of a lead by the way it looked. Karin kept a pretty tight lid on the mysterious guy.

"_Please don't tell Ichi-nii…he has enough on his mind already being a Captain. I don't want to burden or worry him with unnecessary baggage." Karin pleaded. _

Rukia sighed and curled her fingers into her palms. Although Karin was just a teenager, she was very mature for her age. She was respectful to her superiors and firm with her juniors. She hardly bothered anyone with personal matters or threw a fit at things she did not like. She took her duties responsibly and held up the Kurosaki name well with Ichigo.

"_I won't tell him about it, I promise." Rukia held Karin's hand firmly with a promise. _

Kicking her blanket aside, Rukia got up and slipped her feet into the house manor shoes. She placed her hands onto her Shoji door and slid it open. The hallway was dimly lit. The servants had gone off to sleep already. Not wanting to bother anyone, Rukia made her way down the hallway. She hugged herself as she turned round a corner. It was a bit cold tonight. She stopped and turned back. Lazy to return to her room and get her robe, Rukia quickened her pace toward the kitchen. Get her drink and get out.

Peering around the corner, Rukia noticed the kitchen lights were still on. _Either one of them is still up or they must have forgotten to turn of the lights. No matter for me anyway._

Rukia stepped into the light from the darkness and noticed that there was someone in the kitchen but most definitely not a servant.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia said.

Byakuya turned around to see Rukia outside of the kitchen dressed in her night kimono while he still in his uniform. In his hand held two cups of what seemed to smell like hot chocolate to Rukia. Byakuya raised an eyebrow at his sister. Rukia suddenly realized that she had not seen him the whole of today. She quickly bowed her head in respect of her brother.

"Good-evening Nii-sama," Rukia greeted. Byakuya simply replied a, "mm." Byakuya gracefully walked over to a large kitchen table and placed the two cups down. He pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Sit," He said apathetically. Rukia straightened her back and entered the large kitchen. She strode over to left side of the table and pulled out a chair. As she took her seat, Byakuya carefully pushed the other cup toward Rukia. Surprised, Rukia hesitantly reached for it.

"I made it for you," Byakuya assured Rukia.

"Thank you, Nii-sama," Rukia then reached for the cup and brought it close to her. Byakuya raised the cup to his lips and sipped the hot chocolate slowly. Rukia smiled lightly and picked the cup up, careful not to burn her hand. She slowly sipped on the hot drink and felt the hot liquid warm her body slowly. She could feel it slowly branching out its warmth to her legs. She slowly placed the cup back down onto the table and sighed deeply. It tasted really good.

She turned to her brother who leant against the chair with his eyes closed. _He must be tired…_

Rukia decided to remain quiet for a while to give her brother some moment peace. And then she noticed his headpiece and scarf were not worn.

_He was about to prepare himself for sleep…but he came down to make this for him and me instead._

"Rukia," Byakuya called gently. Rukia pulled out of her thoughts. "Hai? Nii-sama."

Byakuya shifted his eyes onto his sister. "Please notify Abarai Renji that I would be absent from work tomorrow and the day after. I've not slept well the last few days and I wish to rest within the manor."

"Hai. Do you wish for me to alert the servants to let you wake up at your own time as well?" Rukia offered.

"If you could do that, I would appreciate it," Byakuya answered.

"I will do so then," Rukia said firmly. Byakuya smiled ever so faintly and got up. He headed toward the kitchen entrance and turned back to Rukia.

"Cover yourself well tonight, it is cold." Byakuya said. He took one last glance at Rukia and then disappeared around the corner, leaving Rukia alone in the kitchen. Rukia turned her sights from the kitchen entrance to the cup on the table. She glowed with content as she took the cup, which Byakuya drank from, into her hands. The warmth that still remained flowed into her fingers and gathered in her palms.

_Nii-sama. _

**I love Byakuya and Rukia :} Noble Brother and Sister for the win!!**


	15. Chapter 14: Thoughts

**Sorry for the wait, been busy with my assignments now that final projects are here. Need to get my school work done first before I could touch this :S sorry for the wait again!! Please, Enjoy!!****  
**

Chapter fourteen: Thoughts

Karin let out a warrior cry and swung her leg round and slammed it aggressively against the dummy. The dummy shook violently at the impact of Karin's attack. In a split second, Karin swerved around and bent down. She raised her leg up high in a vertical split position and struck the dummy's head off with a loud splitting crack. The dummy's head flew into the air and then made its touch down. It rolled across the floor as Karin returned to an upright position.

For the past two hours, Karin had been doing light practice in the dojo since she had spare time. Instead of training in her normal Shinigami uniform, Karin was in her combat uniform that was provided by Yoruichi. It was a full body suit that hugged Karin comfortably. It's sleeves extended all the way down and covered half of Karin's hand, while the rest of the hand was protected by a thin black glove. Tied around Karin's waist was a striking red scarf with a golden dragon emblem on both its' end. The suit ended at Karin's neck as a turtleneck and at Karin's ankle. Her shoes were all black and it covered up her ankle.

The material was as soft as cotton and as light as a feather. However its' resistance was strong and durable. Yoruichi told Karin before that she believed Karin would be able to move a lot easier in it than a normal Shinigami uniform. Thus Yoruichi got Urahara to experiment, which he was more than willing to, and the material soon became one of Urahara's Trophies. It would have been a lot easier to settle with the uniform that Soifon wore but Karin was not entitled to it.

Karin sighed as she watched the dummy's head finally come to a stop some distance away. This was the sixth one. However it was not much of a big issue. Those dummies were meant for hand-to-hand combat practice but none members had that ability to test it out. Somewhere in the back of Karin's mind, she wondered if she was finally able to master hand-to-hand well, she thought of setting up training sessions. In the whole squad, it only seemed like Karin was the only one proficient at such style of fighting. Matsumoto and Hitsugaya had not shown such capability yet but Karin did not want to strike them off. They were after all the Lieutenant and Captain.

Feeling like she had enough, Karin made her way slowly back to the benches. She sat down and stretched her legs out. She tilted her head back and looked up at the ceiling. She gazed leisurely and her mind started to wander. _Toushirou…_

The past two days, Karin avoided Hitsugaya easily but tomorrow, she was going to the real world and she would be facing him to pass him her report. She could get anyone to do it but she was a third seat officer. It would look bad if she shirked her responsibility of seeing her Captain first before going off. Karin rubbed the back of her neck and her fingers soaked in her sweat. She wanted to look for Toshiro at times but she was afraid of what he would say to her. She still felt that blizzard in her when he told her off the other day. She had no idea what went through his mind but whatever did, she could not understand.

"Guess I'll never understand," Karin told herself. Her heart ached. Karin got up and grabbed her sword on the bench. She slid it through the scarf and made sure it was held securely. Once checked, Karin made her way out of the Dojo and looked up into the clear night sky. The stars shone beautifully and the moon was round and full. _It's a beautiful night. What a waste to let it go un-noticed… _

Karin made her way down the path and felt the soft wind toy with her hair. Thoughts and images of Hitsugaya started to swirl inside her head. His hair, his eyes, the way he looked at her, touched her, the way he smelt, the way he made her feel so protected, he was her sky and earth. She felt so safe lying next to him that night and she wanted to lie next to him so bad again. She never thought she would get this close to someone, especially a guy like him. When he wrestled her that day and tackled her to the ground, the way he pinned her down tight and the way he looked at her with that gaze in his eyes, Karin was sure there was something that burned passionately between them. She wanted to hold him and have him hers but he pulled away before she could see it through.

_Shouldn't I be in a relationship by now anyway? Guess not since I'm already….dead…_Thought Karin as she hopped over an extruding root.

Deep in her heart, Karin knew she had it bad for him. She really liked Toushirou and she wanted to be more than friends. But now the way she saw it, it started to look a bit fuzzy.

_I wish I were alive now…maybe I could find a guy then I might have…someone for me…_Karin thought to herself. Maybe Hitsugaya was not for her. Maybe he was just a stepping-stone in her life. Maybe she would find another somewhere in Soul Society…maybe it was meant to be. Then again, it was still a maybe.

Karin could see her house in the distance. Her legs wanted to feel the softness of her futon and her skin for the comfort of her night kimono. First though, she had to shower. As Karin ducked under a low branch, she saw a lonely figure sitting outside her Shoji door on the platform. She tried to sense for the figure's reiatsu but that person had completely hidden it from detection. Immediately, Karin gripped onto her sword's hilt. It could be just someone looking for her but there was always the next day. If it were urgent, a hell butterfly would be sent. Who would be looking for her at this time of night?

_Definitely not Ichi-nii…_Karin thought. He could not seal up his reiatsu for a peanut.

And why hide his or her reiatsu?

Suspicious?

Yes.

Karin looked at the way the figure was positioned. Apparently the person was just sitting down like the he or she was waiting for her. If the person meant her harm, he would have hidden and ambushed her. So was he or she a threat? Karin was not sure.

_Just in case…_Karin masked her reiatsu. She was not a master of stealth but Yoruichi taught her a few things.

In an instant, Karin flash stepped and swiftly pulled her sword out and pointed its tip towards the stranger, with one hand, dangerously. The shadow covered the person's face completely and she could not tell the identity of the stranger.

"Who are you?" Karin demanded as she kept her distance from the figure. The figure turned towards her slowly and stayed still for a moment. Then she heard a scoff. The figure turned away from her and then stood up.

"Are you stupid or something?" Came that cold ice dripping voice. The teal eyes appeared to glow under the moon's light as he stepped out of the shadows. Karin lowered her sword in surprise. It felt like time just stopped for her.

Hitsugaya folded his arms into his sleeves and lowered his hard gaze onto Karin. "Can we talk?"


	16. Chapter 15: Strange ways

**Sorry for the slow updates. Now that school is back and my final assignments are due, I can't update fast. **

**Do enjoy :} Chapter 15!**

Chapter 15: Strange ways

Hitsugaya watched Karin lowered her sword and sheathed it back. He felt a lump form in his throat as he laid a hard gaze onto her to hide his nervousness. He could see her sudden shock of his appearance outside her house. She never expected his visit and this showed she was not prepared at all which was good because neither was he. He had no plans to come and visit her but being the gentleman he was, as taught by his granny, he knew he owed Karin an explanation and an apology.

He remained silent as Karin tried to find the words to say. "Can we?" Hitsugaya muttered; his eyes shifted away from her.

Karin gulped hard and felt her heart jump into a panic attack. She really was not sure what to expect. She had no wish to hear what he had to say after how humiliated she felt. It took her a lot of pride that remained in her to get her self out his house. And then without expecting it, Karin felt a burning sensation flushed up to her cheeks. She clenched her fists tighter and gritted her teeth. Suddenly, the anger that should have been there from the start finally seemed to have set in after three days. All the reasons of not blaming him started to make a huge 180 degrees change. She could not believe it but that emotion was real. It was finally there.

Hitsugaya felt a change in her reiatsu. He turned to face her and noticed that she had completely released it from restraint. Her eyes no more held shock or surprise. Instead it was replaced with anger and heartbreak.

"We can talk right out here," Karin lowered her head slightly and casted a glare back at Hitsugaya. Her voice was serious and firm. Hitsugaya returned a sharp stare. He came to apologize not to argue with her. He calmed himself. He was not intimidated at her raised reiatsu and he should understand how she felt.

"You should control your reiatsu," Hitsugaya forewarned though.

"I'm controlling it just fine," Karin snipped back at him. Hitsugaya growled slightly.

"Fine." He answered frigidly. Karin remained still, unafraid and fearless. Whatever he had to say she was not going to let it kick her down. It was time she took her stand and protected her self.

Hitsugaya leaned against the wooden pillar. The distance between him and Karin was a defined space.

"I'm…sorry for the way I treated you the other night. It was rude and I'm sure I must have hurt you"-

"Hurt me?" Karin interrupted. Hitsugaya looked up at Karin who had her head held high to declare her ground. He narrowed his eyes.

Karin felt her body temperature boil. She was sick and tired of her moping attitude and now that she finally had this anger in her, she could feel herself standing her ground. She had no desire of listening anymore. She just wanted to feel angry and lash it out.

"I was more than hurt alright? I had to literally drag myself out of your house to back here like a piece of…of-of trash, you know that?!" Karin raised her voice at Hitsugaya who looked undisturbed by her. He frowned at Karin and pushed himself off the pillar. He released his hands from his sleeves.

"I know…and I'm sorry for treating y"-

"Save it," Karin interrupted again. "You don't know how it felt and I don't want to hear your apology. Just go. "

She had enough. She did not want to hear what he had to say. Karin could read his face. He came to apologize but she was too angry to hear it. She had every right to be mad. She wanted him to just disappear from her sight. The very sight of him just made her angrier. Karin walked towards her platform and hopped onto it. Hitsugaya took a step forward and growled deeply.

"Karin will you just listen to me?" Hitsugaya persuaded reluctantly, his patience running extremely thin. He could feel his hands tighten at every second.

"And what? Get slapped in the face again? " Karin replied sarcastically with a sharp look in her grey eyes.

Hitsugaya finally felt himself fall through the thin ice.

"Karin, Look! I'm trying to apologize to you! And I think you better watch that tone of yours. You may be Ichigo's sister but that does not mean you can throw your mouth at me however you want! I'm still your Captain and you're my officer!" Hitsugaya reprimanded harshly. He felt his temper fly like never before at her.

Karin felt an immediate snap of the rope. How dare he accuse of using her brother's reputation to talk back at him? She was not even living on the idea she could do or talk how hell she wanted because of Ichigo. And the fact that they were arguing had nothing to do with Ichigo's status. Karin immediately jumped off the platform and took a step forward toward Hitsugaya. Her face was painted with anger and insult.

"Excuse me, _Captain_. First of all, Ichi-nii had nothing to do with this so I believe his name should not even be mentioned here. Second, I don't live on his reputation to do whatever I want or talk however I want. Third, I think you owe me more than just one pathetic apology now." Karin said with an ominous tone. Hitsugaya felt his insides thicken with ice.

"The way I see it, I don't think I owe you any damn apologies anymore, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya replied with the coldest voice. Karin could feel her guts burn to crisp. She wanted to just grab his neck and strangle him. Her grey eyes burned furiously onto Hitsugaya's ice frozen teal eyes.

"Then I suggest you leave," Karin answered Hitsugaya. Her voice dripped with bitter anger and hurt. She hated him so much right now. Hitsugaya took one more look at her and turned his back. He had no reason to be here after the way Karin talked to him. He came to apologize and she behaved without proper respect.

"Fine. Enjoy tonight," Hitsugaya said callously.

"Trust me, I will," Karin retorted. Hitsugaya glared at her but Karin remained perfectly still. He turned around and started to walk off without another glance at Karin. He came to apologize but she literally disrespected him in his face. Never in his life had someone been so rude to him before.

"You don't have to show up for work tomorrow." Hitsugaya stopped to say. Karin raised her eyebrow at him. She felt her insides twist.

"In fact, don't show up at all till after the ball." Hitsugaya continued coldheartedly.

He did not want to see her face. The mere glimpse of her offended him and insulted him deeply.

Karin felt a shatter to her soul. She could feel pieces of her soul fall and break into even smaller pieces at the very depths of her world. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She hated to cry and he made her cry. Before she knew, she felt a pair of hot tears glide down her cheeks. She gritted her teeth together and felt more streams of tears fall down her cheeks.

"Don't worry. I'm leaving for the real world tomorrow. And as for the ball, something came up." Karin managed to answer back strongly but her voice trembled greatly with her tears.

Karin jumped onto her platform and opened her Shoji door. She entered her house and closed her Shoji door shut. She took out her sword and threw it next to her futon. _I hate him…I really, really hate him so much! But why does he always make me cry like an idiot!?_ She dropped onto her futon and hugged her boaster tight. Why could he have not tried to understand what she felt? He came to apologize but it was not good enough to make up. And he still scolded her, still gave her that cold glare, she had never taken so much of someone's attitude to heart before.

Hitsugaya stood at the spot. He heard her cry again. His anger and resentment to her had suddenly mixed with regret and guilt. He had come to apologize to her so why had he made her cry again? He should understand the position she was in and the emotions she felt. But then, anger fought in. She was rude to him and she refused to hear what he had to say so why feel guilty about that? No, he could not be so cold to her, not to her.

He wanted to walk but stay, he wanted to apologize but at the same time, he did not want to.

"_And as for the ball, something came up."_

Did she mean she was not going? Did she really mean that? _I did not mean….I meant…_Hitsugaya turned to face Karin's house. He came to apologize and he had not done such a good job at it. He was still mad but maybe this time, he could just swallow it.

_Oh for the love of Seireitei…_

Hitsugaya found himself at Karin's Shoji doors. He could hear soft whimpers inside. He raised his hand up in attempt to knock but she would probably tell him to leave again. He lowered his hand to his side. And then he heard a cough. He bowed his head low as he felt a strange swirl of regret form within the pits of his soul. His face was no more the sight of anger. Instead, his eyes started to soften and the muscles in his body eased. The wind softly blew and the fragrance of flowers flooded his senses. For a good minute, he stood very still at the Shoji doors with his head bowed down. He just waited for his anger to dissipate and let the wind caress him to serenity. He lifted his hand and let his fingers rest upon the wooden door. He heard a shift inside.

"Karin…" Hitsugaya whispered softly. His Haori flapped softly in the wind's carriage. She did not answer him. His heart had already started to melt in the warmth of his regret.

Affection for Karin started to rise in him. He could not leave her alone tonight. He knew that he had to make up for it that instant. The thought of holding her made him clench his fingers tightly. The feeling was incredibly familiar.

_I don't want to hurt her again…._

Karin looked up at her Shoji door and could see Hitsugaya outside ever so still. More tears spilled down her face.

"Can I come in?" Hitsugaya asked gently yet uneasy. He felt her shift inside and then, the shoji door slowly opened. At once, his teal eyes started to drown achingly into the hurting grey eyes of the Kurosaki girl.


	17. Chapter 16: Underneath your starlight

**I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as much as I had enjoy writing it ^ ^**

Chapter sixteen: Underneath your starlight

Karin clutched onto Hitsugaya's uniform and buried her face into his chest like before. She sobbed hard into him. A pair of arms pulled her closer to him to the point she could hear his heart beat. She tilted her head up slowly and her eyes met his. She felt his arms move up to her shoulders and his hands grasped onto her shoulders tight. One moment, they were yelling at each other, the next, they were in each other's arms. Karin did not know whether to laugh or cry because they're relationship had suddenly turned into a weird ride. She was furious with him. She wanted to tear him apart like how he tore her apart. But for some reason, her heart melted into a pool of water. She just wanted to collapse against him and let him take care of her like that night.

Hitsugaya stroked Karin's hair and felt her soft smooth hair against his palm and fingers. He pulled Karin up toward him and leaned down till his forehead touched her forehead. He closed his eyes. He had not felt like this for someone in ages. In fact, she was the first person that made him feel like he actually had a special spot for. She was not just his friend or his subordinate. She was his companion. One moment, he had not wanted to see her face at all. He was disgusted at her very existence. And then, when he heard her cry, that icy wall shattered in an instant. When he looked at her tears, his icy heart had to merge with them but they had to melt first, which they did.

Suddenly, Karin felt her feet lifted off the floor. She found herself swept into Hitsugaya's arms like a bride. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked at him but he did not return the gaze. Instead, he carried her to her futon. Karin blushed deeply at the thought of how he was carrying her. Her heart flew into a flutter as his fingers pressed closely into her uniform. Carefully, Hitsugaya gently laid her on the futon. Karin let go of her hold around his neck. She sat on her futon with her hands clasped together.

"Don't go…" Karin whispered to Hitsugaya. She wanted him to stay. Just for one night if that was all she could have. Hitsugaya unhooked his sash and carefully swung his sword around. He bent down and placed his sword next to Karin's.

"I won't," He answered her softly. Though he still looked like he frowned, Karin could see his face soften at the, what looked like, love for her. And then, Karin felt his next action was considered unexpected. He stood back up, and without hesitation, Hitsugaya removed his haori. Karin watched him slid it off onto the floor. Her eyes followed his haori from on him to the floor. She felt her heart glow with warmth.

"Not tonight," Hitsugaya found himself telling her as he bent down toward her on her futon.

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed dramatically. Moonlight slowly streamed into the house through the gap of the Shoji doors. The light bathed onto Hitsugaya and Karin. For the first time, Karin found him looking like any normal Shinigami. Without his haori, he looked very different. And she still remained the same. Tonight, both of them were of equal grounds. It was a drifting thought in the back of her head.

Hitsugaya leaned toward her and lifted his finger toward Karin's cheek. He captured a teardrop onto his finger and let it drip onto her futon. She looked so crystal-like in the moon's bath. Her grey eyes and midnight black hair accompanied by her flawless skin captured his breath. She looked magnificently beautiful in the strangest of ways. The way she gazed at him drew him closer to her every second. He removed his haori because he wanted to be with her tonight, not as her Captain but as someone who wanted to be close to her, in mind, in heart, in soul and in love.

Slowly, Karin felt her senses loosing control. She could feel herself leaning closer toward Hitsugaya.

"I don't want to regret this," Karin murmured. Hitsugaya felt himself unconsciously detach from the world around him. In his eyes, his focus was entirely on Karin. Soft fragrance of flowers blew into the room. Hitsugaya felt the aroma intoxicate his senses. Strands of Karin's hair floated on the soft breeze and stroked her cheek lightly.

Karin knew the distance between them. They were only a few centimeters apart but she had no qualms about it. The cool breeze reminded her about Hitsugaya's cool nature.

"I can't pull away from you..." Hitsugaya drifted. He was quickly loosing grasp of reality. His fingers longed to hold her close and his body struggled to have her warmth flow into him. Something about tonight was quickly making him surrender his heart to the stars for Karin.

"Don't," Karin answered softly. She lifted her hand up and brought it toward his face. Her delicate looking fingers touched his hanging lock over his face. Another gently breeze flowed in and his lock of hair that hung in front of his face gently hovered in the wind's carriage.

_I can't fight this…_

A sudden force of wind blew in and in a magical moment, Karin felt herself pushed forward into Hitsugaya and without knowing when, her lips found its way onto his.

Karin opened her eyes slightly wider at her shocked action but refused to cease her actions. At first, her worry of her action came in and clouded her mind but in a split second, they vanished faster than they appeared. She could feel Hitsugaya caressing her back in circular motions. It felt so good to Karin. Despite her armor, she could feel his touch stroking her soul deeply into ease and comfort. Her eyelids started to close as she felt his fingers work their magic on her. Every muscle in her body became useless to any form of resistance.

Both of them inhaled deeply at the same time at the touch of each other's mouths. Immediately, they opened and caressed each other without a moment's hesitation.

Hitsugaya pulled her closer and leaned back a little as Karin kneeled and tilted her head down slightly. Her hair fell and cascaded down her face like a beautiful waterfall that poured out the midnight's beauty. Her hair swept near his lips and it dawned upon him that he was kissing Karin. He was actually lip locking a girl that he never thought he would lock lips with.

Explosive sensation ran through his limbs as he held Karin's body in his arms. Her lips were soft and had a sweet taste on them. He could not pinpoint what the taste was but it was delicious to him. With a greedy thought, Hitsugaya tugged onto Karin's lower lip with his teeth. Karin immediately gripped onto his uniform tight at his sudden bite. Who knew that her lips were so tasty? A small rumble of enjoyment emerged from the back of his throat.

_Karin…_

Suddenly, Hitsugaya leaned forward. Karin felt herself lowered down by strong arms. She opened her mouth slightly at the sudden action and then, she felt something enter in. A wet smooth hungry foreign object swept against her tongue. A small moan emerged from the back of her throat in response to his entry. She finally felt her back lie upon her soft futon and a body covered her from above.

Hitsugaya felt himself grin. He slowly pulled his lips away from Karin. He moved carefully to her jaw and brushed his lips against her skin lightly. Karin immediately felt trails of fire set off on her skin. For someone who was as cold as ice, his lips caused fiery sensation. She closed her eyes and felt Hitsugaya move up toward her ear. His lips swept around her ear before he paused for a few seconds.

"Can I stay here tonight?" he breathed those words into Karin's ears. The warmth of his breath made Karin feel high. Quickly, she pulled herself under control. She opened her eyes and she turned toward him.

"Aren't you already?" Karin asked softly. Hitsugaya pulled away from her ear and then raised his head so that he could look at her face. He gazed deeply into Karin's eyes and smiled at her for the first time because he wanted to. Karin felt a tear slid down her cheek. He was actually smiling at her.

Cool breeze of the night wind swept in and washed over the two embracing bodies. The moon continued to light the two through the gap of the Shoji doors. In the shadows, Hitsugaya's sword lay very still next to Karin's and the haori lay without a body to hold in. Like as if the night had it all planned out, two hearts had merged together.

It was just the two of them tonight. Karin and Hitsugaya….finally.

**And no this is not the end....**** ;)**

**I hope this made up for Karin's hurt and Hitsugaya's loneliness...sorta :P  
**


	18. Chapter 17: The Morning after

**Hey guys :} here's chapter 17 tada!! **

**I would like to let you guys know that I will be doing one-shots soon as well to add on. Some of them may be sequels of the future after Someone for me (my this story is the main one). **

**So do look out for them ^ ^ any who...ENJOY!  
**

Chapter Seventeen: The Morning after

Karin's eyes fluttered open at the soft breeze that blew in and stroked her face lightly. She moved her hands up to her face and wiped the corner of her eyes. She yawned softly and noticed the wind was blowing through the gap between her Shoji door. Karin laid still, her mind still a bit fuzzy for some reason. Just as she was about to come to recalling last night, she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist.

"Good morning," came a gentle familiar voice that breathed softly against her neck. The air that swept over her skin made Karin jolt slightly. Karin turned around slightly till her eyes met Hitsugaya's. His snowy white hair was unruly and strands and locks hung over his face. His messy morning look made Karin feel high. _God…he looks so good in the morning…_Karin stared at him for a moment. And then, everything from last night came rushing back to her in an instant. The touch, the taste, the smell, the release of frustration and anger, all that happened in one night and Hitsugaya was still here.

"You're here," Karin mumbled softly. Hitsugaya propped himself on his elbow and looked down at Karin. He himself could not believe it either. Everything that happened last night was the first time he experienced such. The intensity, the passion and the burst of need just took control over both of them and he was glad he stayed.

"Of course, where else would I be?" Hitsugaya smirked. He made his choice last night and he was not going to make the same mistake again. Karin did not deserve someone that would hurt her twice and he was given that chance to prove to himself, and her, that he was not that kind of person. Hitsugaya reached over and brushed her hair. The silk feeling of her hair slipping in between his fingers reminded him of how he ran his fingers through Karin's hair. Maybe he could balance work and relationship. He felt happy for once and it was an emotion he wanted to stay.

Karin savored the short moment of silence as Hitsugaya stroked her hair. She closed her eyes and she could feel the closeness between them. He was literally next to her and there was no space between them at all. Karin smiled. He chose her last night over his status. He actually took of his haori and made out with her. _He's so amazing…_

Suddenly, slightly moist and warm lips perched upon Karin's lips. Karin's eyes fluttered open and Hitsugaya pulled away from her with a smug on his face. Karin licked her lips and raised her hand toward Hitsugaya. She ran her finger through his soft hair and down the back of his neck. He really looked handsome in the morning. Unruly, uncontrolled and sexy, just the way she liked how it made her feel all high and giddy.

"I'm sorry about last night," Hitsugaya dropped the smirk and looked guilty. Karin halted her hand's movement. His frowned returned. Karin shifted and Hitsugaya moved away slightly to allow Karin to sit up.

"Tou-," Karin started off first. She looked away and tucked her hair behind her ear. Should she still call him Toushirou, his family name or just Taicho? Her eyes automatically moved over to his haori on her floor.

"Hitsugaya-san," Karin decided and looked back at him. Hitsugaya shifted his eyes towards Karin. She just called him by his family name with an honorific. That was the first time she ever called him by that. He was quite surprise at her decision. After last night, would she not be calling him by his name? Hitsugaya pushed himself up from the bed and sat upright.

"Which part of last night were you sorry about?" Karin half questioned, half teased. She looked back at him with a slight tug at the corner of her lips. Hitsugaya took a few seconds to register before he understood what she meant.

"The part where I made you cry," He answered. Karin's tug at the corner disappeared in an instant and she bowed her head slightly. She had forgotten she cried. The only thing she remembered was yelling at him and that was pretty much it. Karin looked down at her lap and reached for his hand. He was so different to her compared to everyone else. He was not just her Captain or her friend; he was someone she had feelings for and hoped very hard he returned the same feelings too. She stroked his hand. His smooth skin stunned her slightly. His skin looked so flawless. Was this part of the package of being close to being immortal? Then again….Yamamatou-Soutaicho had a lot of battle scars…

"Karin?" Hitsugaya asked as he leaned toward her. Karin pulled out of her thoughts and looked up at Hitsugaya.

"Where do we go from here?" Karin asked though the questioned stung her lightly. It sounded so serious but she needed to know.

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya inquired, hoping to get a clearer question from her. Karin shrugged and tilted her head up to Hitsugaya.

"I'm your officer right? How does our…relationship…go about this?" Karin asked. Hitsugaya sighed. She was right. How? They'd be in office most of the time and they could not show or display affection openly. It was currently not such a wise decision.

"Well, we can start of when we're not at work and we're alone, I would want you to call me by my name." Hitsugaya lightened up by turning Karin around and pulling her into his chest. It felt weird when he heard her call him Hitsugaya-san. It just felt strange and unreal. _Toushirou sounded better_…Karin giggled. She snuggled into Hitsugaya and curled her legs in. She inhaled his wintery fresh fragrance. This was a totally different side of Hitsugaya. He was talking to her like she was someone for him, not the usual sarcastic cold way. Though he was not exactly smiling but everyone took baby steps.

"Are we going to let others know?" Karin asked softly. Hitsugaya loosened his hands around Karin slightly.

"Are we?" He asked but hoping she would say no. Karin thought for a moment.

"Not really…when we're ready about it." Karin answered.

Hitsugaya smiled a bit. He accepted her answer but the problem was when would he be ready? Say if that time came when everyone knew, how would he be treated? Would they be less afraid of him because he already had a companion? Would he be questioned of putting her as an officer out of his relationship with her? How would everyone else in the squad view him? _Byakuya was married before….so dating was not as impactful as marriage…whoa…I'm actually…dating Karin? Was a relationship between your subordinates even allowed?_ Hitsugaya felt a lump form in the back of his throat. This was your private life. Anyone can fall in love with anyone. There was no rule to forbid personal relationships within the Gotei Squads.

Suddenly, Karin stiffened and so did Hitsugaya. Karin immediately pushed herself out of Hitsugaya's arms and dashed over to her small table. She stumbled a bit and bent down toward the small clock on her table. It was ten O'clock.

"Ichigo's coming! I'm suppose to be ready by now!" Karin exclaimed. Hitsugaya felt like smacking himself. She was leaving for the real world today and Ichigo was probably coming to pick her up. How could he have forgotten? He should have sensed that Kurosaki's wild reiatsu from anywhere but he was too caught up with Karin that it drastically blocked out his so called radar.

"Toushiro! You have to leave!" Karin clasped her hand together. If Ichigo found Hitsugaya was in her house, looking ruffled and all, Ichigo would just pull out a full on bankai with the correct assumption of Hitsugaya being there.

Hitsugaya looked around. For the first time, he felt so unsure of what to do. He was always calm and poised in every situation. No matter what happened, he knew what to do next. But this time, Hitsugaya was actually panicking inside. And why should he not be? Ichigo Kurosaki was nearing and Hitsugaya's reputation and life was hanging loosely on a thin line of being exterminated or spared. Hitsugaya quickly snatched his haori from the floor and wore it on. He got up and headed straight into Karin's bathroom. Karin quickly got up and opened her drawers. She pulled out her normal uniform and peered into the bathroom. In front of the mirror, Hitsugaya was fixing his hair.

"What are you doing? Now's not the time to be vain!" Karin huffed. Hitsugaya gave her a short glare.

"Do you honestly think I would want to walk out of here and have Ichigo catch me while I looked like I just spent the night with you?" Hitsugaya said. Karin felt her cheeks glow slightly at the mention of him spending the night with her.

"Where do you keep your hair wax?" Hitsugaya asked as he searched through the cabinet behind Karin's mirror.

"Do I look like I use any?" Karin answered back. _He uses hair wax? _She got in and quickly shoved Hitsugaya out of the bathroom.

"I'm trying to fix my screwed up hair!" Hitsugaya grumbled loudly. Karin closed the door slightly. _My hair is going to land me in serious health issues…_

"I have to change, baka!" Karin retorted back. "Since when do you use hair wax?" Karin questioned. Hitsugaya continued to run his fingers through his hair frantically.

"Since I need to look like as if I hadn't just got up," Hitsugaya answered her, trying to sound calm. He neither showered last night nor this morning so his hair would naturally be out of control. Maybe if he showered now it might have worked but not even shunpo could get him in and out of the shower and dry his hair before Ichigo arrived. _He needed a miracle…_

"Can I borrow your comb?" Hitsugaya asked. In a second, Karin's naked arm extended out through the small opening of the door. Hitsugaya blushed at the thought that she was probably naked behind that door. _No, now's not the time to think of that!_ He grabbed the comb and started to comb his thick hair. Karin finally opened the door and stepped out in her normal uniform.

"Ah, I haven't showered and I feel sticky all over," Karin growled as she touched her neck and felt the slight stick of her sweat from last night. Hitsugaya hopped inside and looked into the mirror. He still looked like he just got up. Not good.

"You're complaining, look at me!" Hitsugaya exclaimed. "My uniform's crumpled, my hair is in a complete mess and I"-

"I like your hair this way," Karin smiled. Hitsugaya stopped for a moment and Karin saw a glimpse of a slight smile.

"I have not even showered. Fuck it, I don't suppose you got a back door?" Hitsugaya asked. Karin gaped for a moment. Did he just swore in front of her? Well it was not like no one ever said it in they're whole life, both alive and dead, but this was the first time she actually heard Hitsugaya cuss.

Karin shook her head. Hitsugaya was definitely not opting to stay.

"Only the window if you're willing to climb through it," Karin used her thumb to point to her kitchen. Hitsugaya looked toward the Kitchen. The window was not that big but it was big enough for him to climb through. He really could not walk out and let Ichigo see him. Even if Hitsugaya lied and said that he came to see Karin to discuss some office work, his outfit would be the one big give away.

"It's good enough," Hitsugaya said. Hitsugaya quickly grabbed his sword on the floor. He swung his sword onto his back and tied his sash around his chest. He then quickly moved toward the kitchen.

Karin laced her fingers together as Hitsugaya opened the kitchen windows. Hitsugaya was about to hoist himself up onto the sink when Karin pulled Hitsugaya around to face her.

"When I get back, will you still…well…would you change your mind about us?" Karin spoke softly. Hitsugaya noticed the slight fear in her eyes. He stepped closer to her and cupped her cheeks with his hands. He leaned forward to her face and a small smile broke. He focused his teal eyes onto her grey ones.

"I know I was a jerk and I'm so sorry. I caused you hurt and made you cry, and honestly, I haven't been very good at making up for it. But last night, I made up my mind, Karin." Hitsugaya spoke softly. Karin could feel the warmth from his palm flow into her cheeks. She smiled at him. Her grey eyes twinkled at him.

"Though I warn you, I'm still your Captain." Hitsugaya returned to his usual cold tone. Establishment of each other's ranks still mattered to him. Relationships were not meant to make things any easier.

Karin's smile dropped. _Thanks for killing the moment idiot…_

"Ah…" she sighed.

Hitsugaya smiled warmly at her and then smirked. Before Karin could catch his smirk, he reached for her arm and yanked her forward.

"Tou-mmph"

Karin felt her lips sealed off with another pair of lips. Hitsugaya pulled her closer to him and gently opened her mouth wider with his lips. Karin felt her stomach flipped his tongue swept over her mouth. She felt her legs started to soften as Hitsugaya teased her lightly. And just as her eyes started to lower, Hitsugaya pulled away.

"I'll see you around," He winked. And with that, Hitsugaya hoisted himself onto the sink and shunpo'd out of the house through the window. He was gone, just like that…for now.

"Oi! Karin! You ready to ditch this place for awhile?"

Karin jumped a little as Ichigo called out to her from outside her house. She looked back at the window that which Hitsugaya exit through. For a few seconds, she searched for Hitsugaya's reiatsu. _He masked it completely…_Karin grinned. She leaned against her sink and felt her mind go giddy whilst a goofy smile crept onto her face.

"Karin-chan?" Ichigo called out again. Karin snapped up and the goofy smile immediately disappeared. "Uh…coming!" She answered and stepped out of the kitchen. There was Ichigo seated on her platform. He twisted his body slightly towards her.

"What were you doing in there? Kissing your sink?" Ichigo mocked.

**I just want to say, thanks for all the support guys. Really....you guys have been one of my reasons for writing and continuing this story. I intend to finish it and continue with more sequels and short stories of our beloved HitsuKarin!**

**:} you guys are awesome. **


	19. Chapter 18: Accidental Spill

**Finally an update! YES I GOT IT UP! WOOT! Sorry for making you guys wait... :{ I've just finished one out of five of my final projects and the rest of the four are due this coming week! I'm so screwed...but in happiness of completion of one assignment...I finished up this chapter :}**

**I actually written half of it about a week ago but could not continue it due to my assignment. Well, it's here now ^ ^ Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 18: Accidental Spill

Hitsugaya sat in his chair. His hair, finally fresh from shower, stayed up neatly and his uniform was nice and straight. His afternoon had somehow become the best afternoon he had ever had. The breeze was great, the peace was to his acceptance and the temperature was to his liking. In his hand he held a brush and half focused, Hitsugaya began to write. His thoughts lingered on his night. It was strangely comforting and exhilarating. The weight of being a Captain and having to maintain a distance from ever loving someone had somehow vanished the moment he touched her lips. He could not wait nor could he resist. The way he carried her, the way she held him, it was like nothing mattered to them except each other. Never had he felt such strong passion for someone. A little smile formed upon Hitsugaya's lips as he thought of the way she glowed under the moonlight. Her skin looked so beautiful like ice untouched by man and her hair cascaded down her back like an ever flow of waterfall. Hitsugaya leaned against on his palm and tilted his head slightly. She was undeniably attractive to him and he made that very clear last night.

Karin…

Then, Hitsugaya lowered his brush. His eyes shifted toward the office door as it slid open. In step was his infamous lieutenant with a startled look on her face. The smile on his face disappeared and in place was a blank look of question at her.

"TAICHO!!"

Hitsugaya immediately felt his body lifted off the chair at once as a pair of hands wrapped around his chest and the back of his head yanked straight into a pair of really large bumps. Before he knew it, he was swung left and right and all around. For a moment he thought his eyeballs would pop out of his sockets.

"I WAS SO WORRIED! Where were you the whole morning? I looked around the whole tenth squad, squad one, Captain's café area, research centre, medical quarters and even in and out of your house!!" Matsumoto wailed without the tears as Hitsugaya tried to pry himself from her disastrous grip.

Did she just said in and out of my house???

"Will you let me go?! I'm starting to lose more than just blood flow to my head!" Hitsugaya struggled to breathe as Matsumoto's grip around his chest tightened.

"Huh? Oh!" Matsumoto immediately dropped her Captain and took a step back as he dusted himself. She smiled sheepishly and placed her fingers over her lips.

"Sorry…" Matsumoto apologized. Hitsugaya turned around and straightened his haori. He frowned at her and then shook his head. He was too good in a mood to get upset. Beside, she was just worried although he had no idea why should she be.

"It's fine," Hitsugaya casually assured her as he folded his arms into sleeve and made his way to tea table. He lifted the teapot and poured in some tea into a cup. Matsumoto folded her arms against her chest. Something seemed different about him today. Like the air of thick chill that constantly surrounded him just lifted slightly but it was a great deal to her. She tilted her head to the side and pouted.

"Where did you go?" Matsumoto pulled her sad puppy eyes on him. Hitsugaya, his back against her, sighed.

"Those eyes don't work on me, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said as he lifted his cup to his lips. He slowly blew against the tea lightly and sipped it carefully. Matsumoto tightened her fist together and gave that expression 'damn'.

"My business is not of your concern," Hitsugaya continued. Like he was going to tell her he spent the night at Karin's place. He turned around and leaned against the table. Matsumoto clasped her hands together and laced her fingers. She swayed left and right with a goofy smile on her face.

"Aww…but a lieutenant must always know the whereabouts of his or her Captain. Communication is always important!" Matsumoto pointed out gleefully. Hitsugaya smirked.

"I think we have the highest level of communication compared to the others," Hitsugaya answered her. With all the yelling of MATSUMOTO and her running either from him or screaming in fear was enough to establish a good level of communication.

"See! That is why we always have to keep it maintained at that level!" Matsumoto chirped. Hitsugaya simply looked at her blankly for a moment and then sipped his tea. Matsumoto studied Hitsugaya, for some reason, something did change him. He looked less uptight and easier. Although he was not going to turn into a Shunsui or Ukitake at any moment, it was still a big change.

"What are you looking at?" Hitsugaya asked and raised an eyebrow at his lieutenant. Matsumoto widened her eyes and rubbed her chin.

"Something's different about you today," Matsumoto answered him. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and returned to his desk. He placed his tea on his table and took his seat.

"No really," Matsumoto said.

"Oh yeah, I'm interested to know," Hitsugaya answered her sarcastically though he already knew. He reached for the stack of papers at the side of the table and started to look through them. Matsumoto remained quiet and just watched her Captain scan through the papers. For a good minute, none of them said a word to each other. Unable to stand the silence that now started to drift between the two, Matsumoto pushed herself toward the desk and slammed her hands on the table. Startled at her sudden action, Hitsugaya jerked back and the papers flew.

"What the hell?! Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya shouted. Matsumoto leaned toward him. She started to sniff him. Hitsugaya froze in position. What in the world is that woman doing? Hitsugaya thought as he watched Matsumoto sniffed him loudly. Irritated, Hitsugaya leaned forward and pushed her face away from him. Matsumoto struggled as to not be moved but Hitsugaya was stronger.

"I can smell her!" Matsumoto was able to muffle the words out through his fingers. Hitsugaya eyes popped slightly. Smell her? Karin?

"Smell who?" Hitsugaya snapped as he kept an arm length distance between him and Matsumoto, his hands on his lieutenant's face.

"Would it be dear Karin-chan?" Matsumoto said loudly. Immediately, Hitsugaya withdrew his hands and Matsumoto fell upon his desk. The ink dish toppled all over her hand and stained the table and reports. Matsumoto flipped her blonde hair back and look up at her Captain. Her icy blue eyes met his shocked teal ones.

"H-how…did you know?" Hitsugaya stuttered at first, uncaptain like of him which surprised Matsumoto. A panic struck inside Hitsugaya as he watched Matsumoto push herself off the table and straighten her back. Now she looked surprised.

"Y-you mean I was right?" Matsumoto asked. Hitsugaya felt a hot rise in his cheeks. She was just making a good guess, a freakin good one. For a moment, Matsumoto was completely speechless. She just blinked once at him and her mouth was slightly open. Hitsugaya started to prepare himself for anything. He was not sure how she would react. If she was being silent for just this moment, it meant she was digesting her accidental discovery and the reaction would soon surface. Hitsugaya felt his insides tighten.

"You're…dating Karin-chan? Ichigo's little baby sister?" Matsumoto said. Hitsugaya felt his heart drop a level. Ah crap…Karin was indeed Ichigo's little 'baby' sister. How would Ichigo take it if he found out his little sister was in a relationship with him? Or how would he take it out on Hitsugaya felt more like it?

"I-," Hitsugaya could only manage to say before Matsumoto grabbed her Captain's uniform and pulled him forward, now face first into her tight valley.

"I thought I would have to get you drunk to like a girl!" Matsumoto squealed at the top of her lungs. Hitsugaya frantically, but unfortunately, placed his hands above her chest and pushed himself away before he went unconscious from lack of oxygen. Hitsugaya limped over his desk and gulped deep breaths of air. He inhaled and exhaled strongly whilst Matsumoto bent down to his face.

"So…when did you guys get together?" Matsumoto giggled at her Captain. Today suddenly felt so much sweeter and happier, it was like something she should celebrate with sake and the man in attention. Her mind started to come up with a hundred questions. When? Where? Why? How? Was he even capable of love or like? Was this a relationship?? Did they have sex already? I hope not.

"Take your mind out of the gutter dummy," Hitsugaya growled and looked up at her. Her icy blues sparkled with enthusiasm and happiness. He could just deny it now. He could just pretend he did not hear her at all. In fact, he could ignore it and pressure on her to never bring it up again. His private stuff was not of her need to know.

"I…I don't know," Hitsugaya sighed and looked away. Matsumoto was every part of his life as much as his granny and Hinamori. She recruited him and watched him go through his Captain journey under her watch. No matter what he went through, she was behind him all the way, not just as his lieutenant but also as his friend.

"Although you are my Captain and I am your Lieutenant, I consider you one of my best friends and my most closest friend." Matsumoto said with the most gentle, loving and caring tone in her voice.

What she said the other day truly made him remember that she had an unwavering loyalty and care towards him and he could never question her.

Matsumoto moved back slightly at her slightly confused looking Captain. "How can you not know?"

Hitsugaya, deciding to sit properly, got off the table and sat in his seat. He sighed deeply and looked away from Matsumoto. Should he just tell her day one but leave out the dream? The dream was definitely something he should not share with anyone but maybe with Karin one day. Hitsugaya looked up at Matsumoto who stood there in front of him in her uniform. It was not that he was not sure what to say but the fact it felt slightly awkward to be discussing about Karin and him in the office. The office was a place of work and anyone could come in at anytime or hear their conversation from outside. As if Matsumoto read his mind, she waltzed happily up to her Captain's side and grabbed his arm.

"Come! Let's go to my place! I've got food and sake to last through our conversation," Matsumoto cheerfully tugged at her Captain's arm.

"I can get up by myself. I don't need someone to baby me like that," Hitsugaya growled and batted her hand away. Matsumoto placed her hands on her hip and smiled brightly at her Captain who got up from his chair and headed toward the sword stand.

So it's dear Karin-chan eh? Matsumoto giggled quietly to herself. I'm so proud of you, Taicho.

Hitsugaya walked past her and slid open the Shoji door. Matsumoto turned around and followed him behind closely.

"We're eating at a proper food outlet first."

"Taicho…my cooking isn't that bad. I'm quite skilled."

"I don't freakin care, Matsumoto."

I can't say this enough, I love Matsumoto's relationship with Hitsugaya :} so cute and sweet!!


	20. Chapter 19: Morning at Home

**Umm :S you guys might have received updates on my story on this chapter and the previous one. Sorry if you guys might have gotten confused but I realized I labeled the numbering wrongly so I deleted them and reposted the two including the new chapter. :S my bad...but anyway...here's the new Chapter!**

**Hope you like it ^ ^**

**There's more to come I promise!**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Morning at Home

A sudden yell startled Karin from her sleep. She slowly shifted under a soft material and rubbed her eyes. Everything in front of her was slightly out of focus. Rubbing her eyes once more, everything became in focus. Karin looked around and recognized the environment she was in. She was in her old bedroom. She sat up in bed and looked around. Everything was kept the same way it was. She turned to her right and noticed that the other bed was empty.

_Yuzu must be downstairs. _Karin thought. She missed Yuzu and her company. It felt quite lonely back in Soul Society. Karin always had company in the room and being alone for the first time was very strange. Karin looked down and she was dressed in her loose shorts and red soccer shirt.

"BAKA! IS THIS HOW YOU FREAKIN TREAT YOUR SON FIRST THING IN THE MORNING?" Came a nostalgic statement from non other than Ichigo. Karin groaned at the noise and dropped back on her bed. She nuzzled her face into her pillow.

"This is the joy that I bring as a father to his son who had become a Captain! MASAKI! I have accomplished my role for Ichigo!" Isshin proclaimed. Karin rolled her eyes at her father's announcement. She giggled slightly. She could not deny the fact she missed her father's crazy antics and her brother's reaction to them, especially when those antics were set for Ichigo.

"Can you bring your joy somewhere else? You almost broke my nose!!" Ichigo exclaimed. Unable to go back to sleep with all the ruckus, Karin kicked off her blanket and sat at the edge of the bed. She shook her head and slipped on her bedroom slippers.

"My son has followed in my footsteps, this is one of the greatest joy that a father can feel!" Isshin sang out before Karin heard the room door open. With a deep sigh, Karin got up and walked lazily toward the door. With her hand on the knob, she inhaled deeply. The moment she would open the door, her father would target her next. Karin lifted her hand up to her cheek and patted herself firmly to wake up.

"Might as well," Karin mumbled to herself. She turned the knob and pulled open the door. Isshin snapped his head around excitedly, his eyes wide as ever. Karin peered out of the room and his heart exploded with happiness.

"MY DAUGHTER KARIN!! HOW I'VE MISSED YOU DEARLY!" Isshin lunged forward with his arms wide open. Karin sighed and with grace, closed the door gently which was then followed by a loud impact and rattle of the door. Karin waited for another two seconds before she opened the door to find her father on the ground, face down.

"Otosan, sorry. Not use to the noise anymore after living on my own," Karin bent down and apologized monotonously. Her temper toward her father's eccentric attitude had sort of died of natural death after living on her own, with no noise in the morning, for the past two years.

Isshin lifted up his hand and waved stiffly at his daughter. "I-it's okay, I'm good as new," Isshin assured. He lifted his face up with a lopsided grin. Karin smiled warmly before her father dropped his face back down. Ichigo stood at his doorway in dark blue boxers and a loose black shirt. His orange hair stuck out against his clothes.

"Morning, Karin-chan," Ichigo greeted.

"Morning, Ichi-nii," Karin greeted back and stood up. A delicious aroma floated up and soon flooded the second floor. Ichigo sniffed the air while Karin simply folded her arms.

"Yuzu must be in the kitchen," Karin stated. Ichigo nodded and made his way down the stairs along with Karin behind him.

"Yuzu??" Ichigo called out as he slid the Shoji door open and stepped into the kitchen. There at the stove stood Yuzu with an apron on. She turned around to see her older brother and twin sister at the doorway. A large smile formed on her lips as she took off the apron.

"Ichi-nii! Karin-chan!" Came Yuzu's delighted voice. Ichigo smiled and opened his arms wide to welcome his little sister, Yuzu. He bent down and Yuzu threw herself into her big brother's embrace. Ichigo pulled her up and swung her around lightly. Karin laughed as Yuzu giggled at her big brother.

"Leave some for me," Karin jabbed at Ichigo lightly. Ichigo carefully placed Yuzu down and it was Karin's turn to hug her twin. The two girls reunited together happily with a big hug between each other. Ichigo smiled happily. All those hardworking years as a Substitute Shinigami and then now full-blown one had paid off. His family was safe and happy and he did his mother and father proud, although he would not say it to Isshin.

Ichigo leaned against the counter as the two sisters' continued to hug and tell each other how they've been missed. Yuzu had grown a lot and in fact, she resembled so much like their mother. Her hair was long and slightly wavy. She had it tied into a ponytail and she looked more like a woman. Yuzu always had the sweet gentle beauty whereas Karin had the fierce beauty. Though they were twins, they were hardly alike, both personalities and appearances, yet they got along well. They complimented each other as sisters.

"Come! Breakfast is almost ready!" Yuzu wiped a tear from her eye. Karin wiped away a few drops and nodded. Ichigo walked past Yuzu and ruffled her head lightly. Yuzu giggled and proceeded back to the stove. Karin took her seat next to Ichigo and sighed happily. It was great to be back at home, even if it was just for a while.

"My beautiful Yuzu! I smell your delicious cooking! You have graced us with your skills and wonder! Oh Masaki! You have blessed me with three wonderful children!" Isshin burst into the Kitchen and slammed himself onto the poster of his beloved wife. Ichigo sighed and shook his head. A small smile crept discreetly on his lips. Though dad was still eccentric, as ever, he could tell that beneath that entire silly surface, Isshin was a respectable shinigami, Captain none-other. He was a hero after all and Ichigo had never felt so proud in his whole life to know that his father was a powerful yet humble Shinigami. By becoming a Captain himself, Ichigo knew that he has honoured his father and his mother and that was the best thing that could have ever happened to him.

"Otosan, please be seated," Yuzu asked sweetly. Immediately, Isshin obeyed and sat at the table.

"So my son, how's the fifth squad coming along?" Isshin asked with a hint of serious talk in his tone. Ichigo immediately dowsed the silly antic of earlier and composed himself.

"Everything has been going well. It was hard to gain trust and familiarize myself with the rest of the squad but with my lieutenant's help, we accomplished a lot within a short period." Ichigo stated as Yuzu placed dishes on the table.

"That's good to hear. Take good care of the squad, Ichigo. They look up to you for guidance and loyalty." Isshin said with the most mature tone that you could hardly hear from him.

"I will. I promised a good change and I will deliver it," Ichigo answered. Karin smiled. Pride, that was all she could feel but not to herself but to her brother and father. If she could shout to the world of how proud she was, she would.

"That's my son. And how has my Karin-chan faired so far?" Isshin turned his attention to his daughter.

"Has it been difficult?" Yuzu asked as she sat next to Isshin.

"I'm doing okay," Karin blushed lightly. It was a bit weird to talk about herself for some reason. Maybe being away from home for so long made her feel that way.

"I hope being a third-seat officer has not put a lot of pressure on you?" Isshin asked concerned.

"Don't worry, she's been handling her position very well and has continued to prove her worth." Ichigo said proudly. Karin looked up at her brother and smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. I hope that your superior hasn't been tough on you though." Isshin said. Karin blinked at her father a few times and suddenly, she remembered her Tenth Squad Captain.

"Toushirou? Ah…ano…I mean Hitsugaya Taicho." Karin corrected herself. A fluttery feeling started to form within her stomach. The existence of her relationship with Hitsugaya became the one object in her mind. Should she tell them? It was only fair as they were her family, they would like to know. No, she could not. They're relationship was just recent and if she revealed, she might endanger it though she could not see how. Then again, maybe keeping it a secret was still a better option.

"He hasn't been difficult on me," Karin assured. "He and Matsumoto-fukutaicho have been really supportive of my position."

Isshin smiled at his daughter and nodded. "That's good. He's a respectable Captain, Karin-chan."

Karin sworn she felt that last sentence had a hidden message in it. She looked at her father and for some reason; she felt that he almost could see right through her. Maybe it was her being out of place in the morning.

"Ah he is. He's a great Captain although I think he needs to loosen up a bit." Ichigo agreed with his father. Karin turned to her brother. Was this a sign? Did it mean both of them approved of him? So if she were to tell them she's in a relationship with Hitsugaya, they would be happy for her?

"He is after all the youngest to ever claim Captain Role. It's not an easy task to take on a large responsibility at such a young age," Isshin pointed out. Karin looked toward her father.

"You've got the whole squad looking up to you for leadership. It's harder when you have no time to think of yourself." Ichigo added.

Karin listened in hard at every word. She never truly realized the heavy burden that was on Hitsugaya's shoulder. Was that why he was so hesitant about them together? Was he afraid he would let his personal feelings get in the way of work? Well partly it could be his personality that was the block but his personality was what made him the strong Captain today that everyone knew. It was hard for one to shoulder the responsibilities of such a high role without the qualifications of being one. And Hitsugaya made that cut and surpassed it with extraordinary results.

"Come now, let's eat. Captain talk can be saved for later," Yuzu merrily said. Karin looked down at her rice bowl and smiled to herself.

_Not now, maybe next time. _

_

* * *

_

**Anyone want to see Hitsugaya get drunk? **

**I need your answers first before I impart it into the story. **

**Let me know!!  
**


	21. Chapter 20: Elegant thoughts

**Hello :) sorry for the really long wait for updates. I just got done with my very LAST Assignment from school. And now I am on Holidays which may mean faster updates...I got other projects to do as well :{ oh well. **

**I've been working on this chapter for the past three days so yeah...*embarrass* sorry it took so long...**

**I think I'll just shut up now and let you guys read...Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Elegant thoughts

Hitsugaya stepped back into his quarters and slid off his shoes. It was a hot afternoon and the office was warm as ever. Matsumoto complained about the heat for close to over an hour non-stop, which subsequently led him to finally give in. They were currently installing the new air conditioning in the office so all fans were taken away because they did not want the dust to fly about. With no air-circulation and breeze, the heat started to make itself ever so dominant in the office. The noise was also a pain in the head. Unable to take the atmosphere that was unfit to do work, Hitsugaya told Matsumoto to take the days off till after the ball. The air conditioning would only start to work then so there was no use to be in the office.

She disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Untying his sash, Hitsugaya carefully laid his sword on the sword stand. He slid of his Haori and hung it neatly his coat stand. Now just in his normal shinigami kimono, Hitsugaya made his way to the kitchen. In the corner of his kitchen, a beautiful wine fridge stood proudly with its contents. Hitsugaya stopped at the fridge and pulled it open. He grabbed a bottle of red wine and proceeded to the cabinets. He pulled out a wine glass and exited the kitchen. No one knew of his likeness to wine. They all assumed he had not reach the stage of appreciating the taste of alcohol or he was too proud of a person to drink. The thing was, he was neither too proud nor unappreciative of alcohol. In fact, he liked to drink but he was one who liked to drink alone. Sure he had two small cups of sake with Matsumoto. Small company was still considerable.

Besides, he always found wine an excellent and elegant drink. Sake felt less than formal to a wine but it was still an acceptable drink to him. Beer was strict distaste.

Elegance in everything was important to Hitsugaya's eye.

Hitsugaya slid the Shoji door open and looked into the room. There was the grand piano in the middle of the room. He entered and placed the wine bottle on a small high wooden table. With ease, he uncorked the bottle and poured the wine into the glass till it was half full. He lifted the cover over the keys of the piano and sat down. He found a simple tune and played it softly.

Conversations he had with Matsumoto refreshed his mind. He was actually surprised at how mature she was during the whole conversation. She had not cracked even a single joke and he greatly appreciated her respect. Although her laid back and loose nature gave her the impression of being somewhat not all knowing, Matsumoto somehow proved that theory wrong. It was not just the wise words from her or helpful advice but the meaning behind her reasons and chosen words somehow sunk themselves deep into Hitsugaya.

"_It's better to have been loved and to love than to never have experienced it at all," Matsumoto sighed with a faint smile. Hitsugaya lowered his sake and looked at her. _

"_That's not how it goes," Hitsugaya brought up. Matsumoto moved her icy blue eyes onto her Captain. _

"_I know but I prefer it my way to the original," Matsumoto answered. The look in her eyes was somewhat distant and near. _

Of course, Matsumoto had never truly loved someone or had someone to love her back. But she took it lightly and never thought hard about it. Though many men in Seireitei had expressed their feelings to her, none were truly sincere. The only person whose feelings were closest to honest was none other than Gin. Both of them had grown up together and he over looked her physical build. That was what made him closest to someone ever loving her.

Hitsugaya growled as he hit the wrong note. Gin also broke her heart. Just remembering how badly she had fallen after his execution showed how much weight she had carried on her heart.

"_Taicho, I hope you don't take this into offense because I only mean the best. No woman can truly understand your nature with the exception of me. If you want to date a girl, especially one like Karin-chan, you have to put in some effort." Matsumoto advised. _

"_Both you and Karin have a stubborn streak and I'm only saying the truth."_

Hitsugaya stopped playing and sighed. He took a sip of his beloved red wine and stood up. He closed the cover over the piano keys and took the bottle of wine. Before he exited the room. He looked back at the spot where he remembered the day he hurt Karin. He remembered that one moment where he felt that connection with Karin. That point in time where both of them had almost confessed to each other. Or it was more like she accepted it before he could even say.

How she had her hand on his face, those eyes swam with adoration and affection. How he wished he could have taken it all back and just start over from there. It would have saved a lot of unspoken words and hurt.

Hitsugaya entered his bedroom and placed his drink and bottle on a table. He pulled over his top and threw it one side. His fine abs displayed proudly as he took a seat on a handcrafted chair designed specifically for him to lie down. He rested against the soft cotton and instantly, he remembered his dream and how he was sadly, interrupted.

_Thank god it's a kind of fuzzy. _

The ball was just three days away. Right now the question burning in his mind was if he should ask Karin to be his date. The only thing holding him back was that having her as his date to the ball would only be announcing his relationship to everyone. Should he and Karin break up in future, people might start to doubt him for reasons he would not know or care to understand.

_Am I going to break up with her? No…I don't see a reason why…_ Hitsugaya turned his head to the side and sighed deeply. She was still just eighteen years old. He was half a century older than her. How could she love someone like him? Then again, he looked the same age as Karin, who could tell the difference? He was as young as any Captain out there. Ukitake and Shunsui were a good thousand years old and they were the eyes of so many women. Both were fit, with the exception of Ukitake, and they hardly aged.

But there was another factor.

His maturity and mentality exceeded Karin's by years. Being at the ripe age of eighteen, many girls would still be out there dating and deciding. Not all of them would sit down with just one guy. He, however, was not exactly at the age of hunting for girls. In fact, he never was. It just so happened he only had Karin around and he fell for her. Had Karin decided on him alone or was he her first try? He was more of an adult than her…would they differ in so many ways?

Hitsugaya expected his heart to twist and ache but for some reason, it did not. It was not that he did not care who Karin would decide on in future but more of the fact; he was numb to the imaginary hurt. It was just like what Matsumoto said to him, no woman can truly understand his nature.

"_Taicho…I know this is going to sound, in some ways, exaggerated but I'm only here to remind you that…Karin is in another world. Our world. She no longer lives the life of a living human. She's now a shinigami. Finding love here is as difficult as finding a needle through a haystack. We work on the frontlines almost everyday. Relationships are hard to come across or even build up."_

"_What are you trying to say, Matsumoto?"_

"_Don't get Karin's hopes up and then break her heart…if she were alive, she would have the time in the world to find others if she could not hold onto one."_

Would he break her heart? He hurt her once and it must have been a big wound he left on Karin to make her cry. No, he could not afford to break her heart, not again. However, he would not go as far as to say 'I love you' to Karin just yet, but he knew deep inside she held a very special spot. He was sure the same went for Karin. Neither had exactly confessed to each other and said, 'I like you' for starters. Their whole new relationship was based off emotions. Their body did most of the talk.

Hitsugaya got up from the chair and walked over to large painting of a serene waterfall. With ease, he lifted the painting off the wall to reveal a small safe box hidden behind in the wall. He twisted the knob several times before it opened. He pulled the door, reached in and gently pulled out a flat square dark blue box about the size of his hand.

With the box still in his hand, he walked back to the chair and sat down. He opened the box and placed it on the table next to his glass of wine. He picked up his wine and sipped it. His eyes remained gazing upon the contents in the box.

* * *

**Edited - Hey guys, I've corrected the spelling mistakes in this chapter and I'm so sorry if this might have reflected me rushing it :S *embarrass* sorry....so sorry! But thank you Whitecloud1 for pointing this out! :) I'm glad to know I have my readers to give me a nudge or two when needed. **

**What's in the box? Dunno, I won't say. But you guys might have figured it out. Anyway...****Yep. I know it's more of a relfective thought chapter but I thought it would be good to have a little insight. **

**Well, as you guys have answered my qn, you will see a drunk Hitsugaya but don't worry....he won't do something stupid like sleep with another woman. I'll smack him! nah I'm just kidding. :P**

**But really guys, thanks for the response. :) now I'm deciding...how....to get him drunk*wiggles eyebrows***

**And there's gonna be another pairing soon for someone else who, I think, deserves a little love too, in this story. **

**And sorry, it ain't Ichigo. Though i like Ichigo very, very much and I believe he deserves someone, I don't really have a relationship base for him yet in this story. **

**Sooo He will have to wait. ****I might change my mind later but as for the pairing I mentioned, it ain't him.  
**


	22. Chapter 21: Here comes Goodbye

Chapter 21: Here comes Goodbye

Matsumoto sat within the Seireitei Tranquil Garden. It covered a large area and the place was completely made for self-relaxation, a post war gift. Quiet, serene and a true place to find solitude, it was the only place she could express how she felt deep within. Hardly anyone came in and Matsumoto was glad because she had it to herself at times. It was a hot afternoon but strangely, the garden carried a cool separate air by itself. The office was stuffy and the noise was unbearable. It took her less than two seconds to disappear from the office when Hitsugaya gave her the go sign. Truth was, she needed to leave not because of the heat or the noise…or the paperwork. She needed to be alone.

Running down through the large Garden was a small stream of water with floating lilies riding the water. Matsumoto's eyes followed the lilies as it flowed down the stream gently. She always loved them. And he knew that very well.

"_Here ya go, Rangiku-san." A nostalgic voice came._

"_Gin, how'd you know?" Matsumoto smiled as she accepted a lily. _

"_Can't I know anything about you?" Gin's hand reached for her hair._

Matsumoto shifted her eyes to the sky. A gentle breeze tossed the beauty's golden locks on its carriage. The running water was the only soundtrack to the world at the very moment.

_Gin…_

Matsumoto closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh wind. In her mind, she picked out a memory of her and Gin sitting on a roof under the bright moon. It was a special moment. It was the last time they spent their time on the roof before the whole Aizen case. She had turned to him and then…he was blurred.

_Gin…__?_

A tear started to trickle down. Matsumoto's eyes immediately fluttered open in shock. Two years and he was leaving her already.

_Gin…I…_

Another tear slid down and dripped onto her delicate hand. Everything around started to fall silent and soon, Matsumoto felt she was in her own fragile world.

_I…I can't remember you…_

Matsumoto raised her hand to her mouth and closed her eyes in desperate time to stop her tears from coming.

_Why can't I remember you?_

Just trying to imagine his face was painfully difficult. It was erasing unknowingly from her memory and it started to attack her heart with a strange but forceful blow.

_No...no I can do this, I can remember you. _

His memory, his face, his voice, they were the reasons why she could move on everyday. So long as she had his memory, Matsumoto knew she could go on. She straightened her back and inhaled deeply. She clutched onto her uniform tightly and closed her eyes. _Go back, I can go back. I can see you, I can feel you…I can hear you…_

_Please…please let me remember…._

Just this morning, after a short bliss of her Taicho's happiness, Matsumoto found herself sinking to the floor in tears. She sobbed heavily for a good half an hour till she could not cry no more. It scared her. Was she upset? She could not be, in fact, she never felt so happy for her Taicho all these years. So why was she crying then? Was she going crazy? She could not be. She was as fit as ever.

So where were his eyes, his smile…where were they? They were missing.

_Gin…don't leave me like this…_

"_See you in the next life, Rangiku-san__...and do me a favour…take care of yourself, aight?" Gin smiled at her as he always did. Matsumoto felt her heart drop at steadfast speed._

"_I won't ever forget you, Gin…" Matsumoto felt hot tears start to stroke down her cheeks. Gin raised his hands and reached for her face. He lifted his finger up and captured her teardrops on his finger. _

"_You'll have to someday."_

Matsumoto hunched forward and buried her face into her hands. Large drops of tears rushed out at once as she poured her heart into her palms. Her voice erupted into fits of sobs and painful cokes. _Why didn't I go to his execution?! I hate myself! I hate myself! _Matsumoto scolded herself over and over in her head. She curled her fingers in and started to hit herself on the side of her head. She gritted her teeth hard and more tears poured down.

_If I went, maybe I could have remembered him! I would have! _Just thinking of whether he was hurt that she was not there on his last day, buried Matsumoto deeper.

"Where are you Gin? I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Matsumoto wailed. She brought her hand up to her chest over her heart and gripped onto her uniform tightly. Her eyes were hurting again and the excuse she gave Hitsugaya was a bad night of toilet trips. Looking out and in front of her, Matsumoto felt her bones broke further from the weight of guilt and regret. He was her friend and the only person she thought she had a chance with her heart.

Hitsugaya was lucky. He was an incredibly lucky bastard. He only had to go through the hurt of Hinamori's heartache. He did not have to go through losing someone who could have had the potential to have a future as a partner. He did not have to wait for their execution or wonder how he was to cope with the pain. He had no idea how lucky he was. He had a chance at love, even after he screwed it up. Karin was a gift to him and he almost broke it. He was as happy as ever. And Matsumoto would trade anything to have the same happiness he had. Even his eyes shone brighter despite his scowl and frown, and Matsumoto felt a tide of envy wash over her. Where was her chance? She wished so hard that Gin's execution would have been miraculously lifted and lightened. But orders were orders and he took it with pride.

"_Taicho…is it…really true?" Matsumot__o quivered slightly. Hitsugaya took a seat next to her out at her backyard. _

"_Hai, his execution is to take place next week, Thursday at noon." Hitsugaya answered her solemnly. He placed a hand on her shoulder as Matsumoto bowed her head in defeat. _

_There was nothing else he said through the rest of the day while he sat beside her. _

"Wh-hy were you an i-i-diot?" Matsumoto sobbed and choked. She missed him, she missed so him very much.

And after all those years, she thought he would have finally be at rest in her heart. But now it had suddenly resurfaced.

Here comes the pain.

Matsumoto brought her hands to her face and rested her forehead on the heel of her hand. Her hair fell down her shoulders and curtained the side of her face with its waves and curls. Tears, and more tears, flowed down in a seemingly endless stream. More pain just surfaced. Was this another full blow? Was this an aftermath of trying to keep it together?

_My…my heart…cold…_

_Taicho…_

Like nature tried to warm her cold frightened heart, the sun pulled up onto her figure and its heat gently brought warmth upon her tearful skin. Her heart started to warm but the tears continued to flow.

_I'm so scared…I'm so scared…_

"Get a hold of yourself, Rangiku! I'm not so weak, I'm not so weak!" Matsumoto tugged at her hair firmly. She squeezed her eyes shut as the tears pried their way through.

_I…__I forgotten him…the only thing I can remember is…_

_Nothing…_

Here comes goodbye.

Matsumoto got up and inhaled deeply. She had to stop. She had to because she had not had a choice. If anyone caught her, it might raise concern. But it was more than that. She could not let anyone see her in such a state. Only her Taicho saw what had truly become of her in the past, it was between the two of them. No one should ever see her like that. Not ever.

Home was the only place she could cry harder and louder without anyone around.

Her lips quivered as she stood straight and she held her head up high. She took her sleeve and wiped her tears. She took her fingers to her eyes and pressed them on her eyelids lightly. They hurt.

Matsumoto turned with her head down.

_I'll go home__. I need to lie down…and-_

Then, she stopped. She looked up and her glistened icy blue eyes of tears widened in surprise. In front of her was someone, with a haori on.

* * *

**I won't lie...I cried. I seriously cried and it was worse because I was listening to a really sad song while typing. :\ I know you might think it's silly.**

**Whenever I write emotional stories, I have to listen to sad music to get the full impact. Before or during, either way. **

**I really feel bad for Matsumoto...I've decided that I want to give her a little someone because I believe she deserves it. She has worked so hard all these years and aside her Taicho who needs to have some love in his life, I thought Matsumoto needs some love too.  
**

**However I'm not sure if you guys are going to be okay with the pairing. In fact, I think its sweet but I'm not going to reveal it yet. **

**Hope you guys liked it ^ ^ though. **

**EDITED - Correcting grammatical errors and rephrasing.**

**I really, really, really have to thank Whitecloud1 for the help of spotting my errors *embarrassed*. Thank you!! Whitecloud1!! you're a really good proof reader! ^ ^ This goes to show that authors do need people like proof readers to help spot mistakes. Though I am embarrassed because haha, I naturally am, it actually is nothing really embarrassing about. It is common :}**

**Thank you again Whitecloud1 for helping my story sound better! I really appreciate your time and effort put into my chapter. I really do :}  
**


	23. Chapter 22: Love in all places

Chapter Twenty-two: Love in all places

"Ow!" Karin yelped. Orihime jerked back with a needle held between her fingers, a deep red glow on her cheeks.

"Sorry, Karin-chan!" Orihime apologized whilst Karin rubbed her upper thigh. Karin smiled sweetly and laughed lightly.

"It's okay," Karin said. For the past hour, Orihime and Ishida had been adjusting Ichigo and Karin's ball attire. Lunch, much to Ichigo's delight, was prepared by Ishida. Karin still had no idea what was so bad about Orihime's cooking. It could not all be that bad but Ichigo remained firm with his beliefs.

"Orihime-chan, I think you may need to adjust the lower half a bit more." Ishida said sweetly to his beloved girl. Orihime nodded and returned to her work. Ichigo looked at the two and a warm spot glowed within him. He knew the two were meant to be together ever since that fateful night when he and Ishida were about to punch each other's lights out. He knew that Orihime had a thing for him but he had no clue of it until Ishida brought it up. One moment they were arguing over Orihime's feelings, the next, Ishida was confessing to Ichigo how much he loved her over a beer. The two had talked through the morning, a week before Ichigo left to finally be in Soul Society as Captain to the fifth squad. Before he left, Ishida had confessed his feelings to Orihime. Orihime came to realize over a short time she felt the same way about Ishida.

It had been two years now and Ichigo could tell the two have been inseparable. Ishida was living with Orihime because he was afraid that Orihime might spring another disappearance surprise on him. His father was not so approving of it but then again, the two had never really cared so much about each other's feelings.

It made Ichigo appreciate his father more.

"I thought you couldn't feel any pain while in a gigai? They are after all just fake bodies right?" Orihime wondered out loud.

"I don't believe so," Ishida answered back as he took a needle out. "Hmm…" Ishida wondered. Ichigo craned his neck to behind.

"Wha- AHH!" Ichigo screamed loudly.

Karin jumped at her brother's scream as he leapt of the platform and started to rub his rear end gingerly. Ishida remained still, knelt down, with a needle in his hands.

"Well what do you know? They do feel pain even in fake bods," Ishida confirmed with a smirk on his face. Karin burst out laughing while Orihime tried containing her giggles with her hand.

"Baka! Are you trying to put holes in my arse?!" Ichigo exclaimed as he stepped back on the stage with his hands on his butt as a shield.

"Sorry Kurosaki-san, I just wanted to confirm my curiosity," Ishida looked at Orihime and winked at her. Orihime blushed deeply and returned to her work. Ichigo sighed as Ishida returned to adjusting his suit.

"Yeah, yeah…wise ass." Ichigo mumbled. "AHHH!"

Karin rolled her eyes at her brother. She turned to the large mirror in front of her and stared at her dress. She looked so different compared to her usual appearance. It was strange yet exhilarating. This was the first time in her whole life she had to actually dress up for something so formal and important.

"You look really pretty Karin-chan," Orihime commented as she stood next to Karin.

"You really think so?" Karin asked, unconvinced. Orihime smiled sweetly as always and nodded. Karin gave a lop-sided smile as Orihime moved to the back and started to make further adjustments. Orihime always had a genuine heart, which Karin admired. Sometimes she felt her brother was an idiot to not have taken her when he could. Then again, Karin knew Orihime was not the girl for him.

"Baka! Stop moving! For a shinigami captain, you're pretty cowardly against a needle." Ishida barked at Ichigo.

"If you stop poking your damn needle in my freakin arse, maybe I'd stop moving so much," Ichigo barked back. Ishida and Ichigo looked ready to just stab each other. However a needle was of no match to a zanpaktou. Karin sighed and plastered her hand to her forehead. Karin loved that her brother was passionate about his arguments--that was what made Ichigo uniquely Ichigo. Ishida knew how to goad her brother just so to get this heated reaction. She sighed and just shook her head.

"AH! YOU FUCKING JACKASS!"

"Orihime-chan, you don't have to cover my ears…"

"Kurosaki, don't use potty words in front of her!" Orihime scolded. Her hands stuck to the sides of Karin's head. Ishida and Ichigo turned to Orihime with a weird expression on their faces. Who in the world still used the word 'Potty' to describe foul language?

"Potty words?" Ishida repeated. Despite how much she had grown up, Orihime was still a working progress into the adult world.

"Uhh…Orihime-chan, Karin's old enough to know the word, let alone use it," Ichigo answered her with a fail invisibly stamped on his head. Orihime felt her cheeks warm greatly as Karin reached for her hands and pulled them away.

"I've lived with my dad and brother since birth. Words can come in all colours and sizes from them. I'm used to their delightful choices," Karin giggled.

Orihime stared at Karin for a while. "But"-

"Ah! There's a new club in town!" Ishida interrupted anxiously. Orihime looked up at him and in a split second, her expression changed dramatically.

"Oh, Locktails!" Orihime exclaimed. They were there two weeks ago and Orihime enjoyed the club. It was her fifth time there with Ishida and she was more comfortable with it than the first time. She forced herself to wear something more covered up on her first trip because she was afraid of making herself a buffet item. Her fears of men touching and coming after her was on her top list the whole journey there but once they were inside, Ishida held her close to him. The whole time they were there, no one had made a move on her. Orihime had never felt so safe just in the arms of her beloved.

Ishida was sweet, kind and protective, so much like Ichigo. But now, Orihime saw Ichigo differently. He was more of a brother and a friend, than a person she had her heart set upon. It was different than before and it had caused her so much pain. However, now she felt so much better because Ishida had only caused her happiness.

"Really? Man…it's been two good years since I've been to a good club." Ichigo scratched his head. Ishida looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"There are no clubs in Soul Society?" Ishida wondered.

"There are but they aren't exactly Shinigami friendly." Ichigo answered.

"You go to a club in your uniform?" Ishida snorted.

"No. They just talk a lot of shit about Shinigamis and I can't stand it sometimes." Ichigo retorted.

"Ano…why do they detest Shinigamis so much?" Orihime wondered aloud. A solemn face fell upon Ichigo's face. Karin's face turned to Ichigo. She too wondered. She had never exactly ventured outside of Seireitei before or at least not to places she had encountered trouble. The people she had met so far were pretty decent and friendly.

"Shinigamis live a better off life than the people who live outside Seireitei, despite the fact our lives are constantly on the frontlines." Ichigo said.

"But we've never done anything to piss them off right?" Karin asked. A solemn face fell upon Ichigo's face.

"Exactly. We've never done anything for them." Ichigo answered.

His head was down and his eyes just focused on the floor. Ishida sighed deeply. Karin folded her arms and frowned. Now that her brother had brought it up, Shinigamis had a better life than everyone else that lived in the districts.

"Why do you think so many jump at the chance of signing up for the academy? We get so many entries every year that sometimes, we have to put hundreds on a waiting list. Seireitei can only handle so much." Ichigo continued sadly. He had seen so many eager faces come and sad faces leave. He knew he had a better life but sometimes he wished he could just go home. It made the pain so much easier to bear with.

Ishida pushed up his glasses and reached for a black thread in his box. "Let's not talk about it. It's depressing."

Karin nodded her head and Orihime resumed her work. The whole room fell silent. No one opened their mouths or said a word. Karin looked at her brother through the mirror. She could see Ichigo was sad. He must have seen what it was really like out there. It was only fortunate of them not to have gone through what others have went through.

_I wonder what was life for Toushirou before he became a Shinigami. _Karin wondered as she returned her sights onto herself in the mirror.

* * *

Isshin stared out his office window. It was already three pm and for the past hour, all he had been doing was daydreaming and reflecting. There he was, in his chair and dressed in his usual day attire with his common doctor coat on. With his legs rested on his table and his hands behind his neck, Isshin gazed at the clear sky with a toothpick in between his lips.

Ichigo, his eldest son and a proud Captain, was a mirror image of Isshin. His status, his heart, his beliefs, everything about Ichigo was a reminder to Isshin about how well he had done as a father. Who could ask for a better son? He hardly drank or he had never seen Ichigo drank in his life. Ichigo was studious and always tried his best at his academics. Once in awhile he got into fights but there was nothing that Ichigo could not handle. Called in by teachers and principals, Isshin never gave one word of disappoint to his son. All he remembered saying to Ichigo was, "I'm a doctor and it is no wonder my son brings in patients for me."

He would just laugh it off and continue on his day. Ichigo never really understood why he was as such. No father would be too happy to be called in half the time. But Isshin knew his son well.

Like father, like son. A chip off the old block.

Isshin turned to his table and looked at his photo frame that sat at the corner of his desk. Masaki, Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin, the four greatest treasures of his life. He had lost one.

Isshin sighed. Sometimes he felt like he was to be blamed for how Ichigo turned out to be, especially Karin. Both were so strong and so tough, and a good number of people were afraid of them. However, they were both good kids. They never caused trouble unless they were forced into it. Particularly Ichigo. Karin usually ignored problems. In fact, she hardly ever had one. She was a girl.

Strangely though, Isshin was more worried of Karin than Ichigo. Guys were meant to be strong and difficult to break. But Karin was exactly like that too. She had never cried before, except once when she had encountered a soul's past. Other than that, she hardly or rarely allowed a tear slip. Was this how she should be? Would this ruin her in the future? Not a visible problem but it was a concern that only a parent would know of.

As for Yuzu? She took on full responsibility and honestly, Isshin was glad that she became the mother of the house. She kept things in order and although she may not be a shinigami, she did him very proud too. Who would wash their clothes? Iron them? Keep the house in good shape? Karin was not fit for those stuff and neither was Ichigo. That was where Yuzu came to save the day, everyday.

And she was the only one who would not kick or punch him. The balance was there and so was the priority. Yuzu did not need to stand where Ichigo and Karin was. She already stood next to them from the start. Isshin tilted his head to the side and shook his head with a smile.

She had Masaki's motherly touch and that was what made her truly special in her own ways.

Isshin placed his legs down and sighed deeply. He opened his left drawer and pulled out a little dragonfly drawing. It was messy but colourful. At the corner of the page, it was signed, Karin. In the drawer were several more drawings signed by Karin and Yuzu. The drawing that he held was given to him two months before Masaki left. Ever since then, Karin never drew another drawing for him. Yuzu kept on drawing till she grew out of it.

"Masaki…look at your two children," Isshin smiled at the dragonfly drawing. He flipped the paper over and in the middle of the page was scribbled, "I love you, daddy. One day I'll draw a big, big dragon for you.

Love so very much,

Karin Monster…RAA!"

Isshin stood up and placed the picture on his desk, the dragonfly drawing facing upward.

_Masaki, if only you can see how proud I am. _

Isshin walked to the door and looked at this desk. With a light chuckle, he placed his hand on the doorknob and pulled open the door.

_Yuzu, Karin, Ichigo…I am so happy that I am your father…I really am. _

And the door closed shut.

* * *

**Here you go :} **

**Isshin is a wonderful father, I believe. We don't get to see a lot of him and this part of him made me really happy. **

***I just watched Amaggadeon (however you spell it, not bothered to check it out cause I'm lazy) and literally wailed in the second half of the movie.* My boyfriend said he will never take me to watch a sad movie ever again hahahaha**

**By big brother is like me too and ****my sis-in-law does not want to watch Marley and me with him. **

**He's turning 33 this year. **

**Hahahaha cause he and I are just the same.  
**


	24. Chapter 23: What they never saw before

Chapter twenty-three: What they never saw before

Matsumoto held her breath for a good minute. The whole world fell silent as she locked eyes with none other than Kuchiki Byakuya. His eyes captured her and forced her to remain rooted to the spot as the wind lifted his hair upon its soft breeze. There he stood, all by himself without anyone in company with him. Silence drifted between the two for a short moment. His face was solemn as ever. One could not find any emotion on his face whereas one could see more than one emotion on Matsumoto.

Finally realizing that she had not greeted him or showed him any sign of respect, Matsumoto quickly bowed her head low.

"Kuchiki Taicho!" Matsumoto greeted firmly with a slight shake in her voice. The pain in her heart still persisted but her sudden shock had temporarily ceased the flow. It hurt more.

Byakuya looked at the torn up vice-Lieutenant before him. He remembered her name, Matsumoto Rangiku. She served under Hitsugaya Taicho of the Tenth Squad. She still had her head down. She was waiting for him to give her the sign to be at ease. He had just returned from reviewing some reports that required his attentions half an hour ago and decided to take a stroll through the garden. Never had he thought he would walk in on a private moment of grief of a broken heart.

It was a surprise, though, to see her, one who had the reputation to by joyful and had not a care in the world, alone and in pain. He knew her as a bubbly woman, and a busty one as well, not that he had any interest. However, the way she cried, the way she sobbed her hurt out, the way she looked in pain, Byakuya felt a small connection between his pain and hers.

Yet, he was a noble and a high man of great stature. Why should he care at all? Everyone had their pain and their problems, what made her so special to him? They both had the same fate. They had lost the one that they loved. It was not like it was an uncommon thing.

Matsumoto's golden hair cascaded down her shoulders and shimmered under the sun's touch. It was a strangely stunning sight before Byakuya. Compared to Hisana whose hair was jet black like Rukia's, Matsumoto's hair reflected the golden kiss of the sun. It was bright and rich, something Byakuya never thought he would think of a person's hair.

For a while, Matsumoto wondered if she had truly offended Kuchiki Taicho with her rude gesture. He had just caught her off guard and in the midst of her breakdown. She did however recover her position and bowed to him respectfully.

"Forgive me, Kuchiki Taicho, for my rude gesture earlier," Matsumoto apologized.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at her. Why was she apologizing to him?

"What?" Byakuya simply replied. Matsumoto bit her lips softly, her head still bowed before him.

"I…I ask for your forgiveness for my rude gesture, sir," Matsumoto repeated.

"Forget it," Byakuya answered her apathetically. Matsumoto took his reply as a sign and hesitantly straightened her back to face him.

"Please excuse me sir. I shall be on my way." Matsumoto bowed her head lightly. Gathering herself together, Matsumoto made her way towards the Captain and just as she was about to pass him and bow once again, Byakuya opened his mouth and his eyes shifted toward her.

"Stay." He ordered. Matsumoto immediately felt her heart jump with fear. Was she in trouble? She could not be. He just told her to forget about it so what could he possibly want?

Byakuya sensed Matsumoto's panic as she stiffened and her eyes widened at his sudden order. He angled his body to face her and looked down at her with his eyes narrowed. She looked horrible. So what was it to him?

"Hai?" Matsumoto managed to say as she made contact with his gaze. Her eyes were the most clearest and crystal blue he had ever seen his life. They almost looked like they were shining. He could literally see himself in her eyes. It was different than looking into a mirror. He was literally seeing himself in the eyes of another. Was he that of a stoic person? How was it her eyes showed so much reflection?

Feeling the tiniest tinge of awkwardness, Byakuya shifted his eyes to the seat that she got up from earlier.

Matsumoto watched Byakuya turned toward the seat she sat on earlier. As he turned his head, a breeze lifted a lock of his hair. It floated on the breeze for a few seconds before it settled gently onto his shoulder. He was truly the image of a nobleman. She had never really thought of him or any other Captains of the Gotei 13 Squad much before but she had always felt the Sixth Squad Captain had a particular calm and serene air around him.

She liked that air. And for some strange reason, because of him, the pain in her heart was settling back down.

Byakuya could feel Matsumoto's eyes tracing the outlines of his face. He was used to many eyes being on him, following him and looking up to him. It was the burden that came with the job and stature. However, what he felt was slightly different this time. It was like she was tracing his face out so that she could remember him. Why he thought that way, he had no idea.

Without a glance, Byakuya made his way to the bench. Matsumoto remained where she stood and watched him sat down. She looked at him and looked around her. What was she supposed to do now?

"Matsumoto Rangiku," Byakuya said her name as he looked straight out in front of him. Matsumoto clasped her hands together.

"Hai, Kuchiki Taicho?" Matsumoto responded.

"Are you going to just stand there? Or come and sit down?" Byakuya said, his back facing her.

For a few seconds, Matsumoto ran through that line several times in her head. Was this an invitation? Did he just ask her to come and sit with him?

Matsumoto took a step forward and then held back for a bit. Or was this a trick question? But how could it be?

"Please don't make me repeat myself," Byakuya said, his eyes still looking forward. Matsumoto finally understood and reluctantly made her way to the bench. She stopped in front of Byakuya at an angle and bowed before she took a seat next to him. It was not a roomy seat as they were just two centimetres from each other's sleeves.

For a while, the two remained completely silent. Matsumoto kept stealing glances of the Kuchiki Taicho next to her. His eyes just rested on the view in front of him.

At the start, the whole thing felt slightly awkward but after awhile, she started to relax. It was that serene air around him again. Matsumoto felt her shoulders ease up as she too decided to rest her eyes on the scenery in front of her. Matsumoto laced her delicate fingers together and rested them on her lap.

Byakuya shifted his sights to his right. She looked relaxed now. For some reason, he felt better now that she looked more settled down with her emotions.

Emotions. A bothersome thing to Byakuya but he managed to overcome their effects on him. The one person that truly got him to be a master at that skill was Hisana. Her death was the biggest damage in his life. He had never felt so lost in his life during that period of grieving. He had no more room in his heart because it was all bottled up with so many emotions. He remembered so clearly when she apologized to him for not returning the love he gave her. He knew that from the start but he loved her anyway. He truly did. And that was when he decided to never let emotions take control of him again. His love for her was enough to tell him that it was time to move on. He had fulfilled her last request and there were no other strings to hold him back. And it was not that he was mad at Hisana. He could never be. He was only sad. But it had not matter to him anymore. He had moved on.

_Except her…_Byakuya watched Matsumoto inhaled deeply. He turned back to the front.

"If it hurts you so much, you should try to learn and let go once and for all." Byakuya spoke out of the silence. Matsumoto turned toward the Captain.

"Sir?" Matsumoto asked, confused.

"If you let go of what hurts the most, you'll be better off with your life." Byakuya explained. His voice was so steady, gentle and smooth.

Matsumoto rubbed her thumbs together. He was talking about Gin and her breakdown. He must have seen it all. How awful it must have been.

"It…must have been really embarrassing to see me…as such…earlier," Matsumoto said. Byakuya looked at her without turning his head. Her head was tilted down as she stared at her fingers.

"No, it wasn't." Byakuya answered her monotonously.

"It must have been a close one," Byakuya said. Matsumoto lifted her head toward the Captain.

"Pardon, sir?" Matsumoto asked, unsure of what he meant.

"You and Ichimaru must have had a close history together," he said with his usual apathetic tone. Matsumoto felt slightly stunned at his statement.

"It…was. However, it broke down before I could have saw it happen," Matsumoto turned away from Byakuya with a great amount of regret in her heart.

Byakuya finally turned to her. They were friends, most probably the only family they ever had with each other. She must have loved him too. It was the type of love that no one knew of. And it was better left that way.

"I'm sorry," Byakuya said, his head still turned to Matsumoto.

Matsumoto felt the sides of her lips start to tug upwards. Why, why did she want to smile? She turned toward him and the moment she met his eyes, closer this time, an instant connection formed between. Though his face was unreadable of any emotion, she could read his eyes. It was a skill she had developed over the years.

Byakuya felt his heart lifted slightly as he saw a faint smile appear upon her lips.

That small connection looked a lot clearer to Byakuya now.

* * *

**:} I hope you guys are happy with the results. I worked on this chapter for the past four hours plus. **

**Wow...my shoulder aches. *Sniffs myself* and wow I should probably bathe too. I stink!**

**Honestly, I found this chapter particularly heartwarming. **

**^ ^ Friendship is the first step to anything right? **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it :} **

**Well as much as I like to ramble on like a goof here, I should get into the shower and clean up. It's coming 1am and I haven't bathed yet. **

**ps. **

**Are you still thinking of that blue box that Hitsugaya had in the previous chapters? *wiggles eyebrow* hehehe**


	25. Chapter 24: A visit specially for you

Chapter Twenty-four: A visit specially for you

Karin stared at the ceiling with her hands behind her head. Snuggled into her blanket, only the darkness of night surrounded her. Next to her in the other bed was Yuzu, sound asleep. Dinner was eventful. Ichigo and Isshin had a bit of a duel, which ultimately ruined their dessert. There was only two left for Karina and Yuzu alone. Isshin was heart broken. Ichigo had no care whatsoever but the look in his eyes betrayed him.

After dinner, everyone decided to settle in for the night. Two days later would be the ball. Isshin and Yuzu would be going to the tailor's tomorrow to retrieve their outfits. It was just she and Ichigo tomorrow. No plans at all.

Before they had left Orihime's place, Karin felt weird to see Ishida gave a kiss on Orihime's cheek as they entered the house. Both had already said I love you to each other in the kitchen. It just reminded Karin about Toushirou and her. Neither of them had exactly said I like you or I want to be with you. It just happened. How sure was their relationship? It looked pretty solid without words. Still, Karin felt like she would have wanted to hear those words from him.

_Pak!_

Karin sat up straight. What was that sound? She turned to the window and then to the door.

_Pak!_

Karin whipped her head round to the window. Quietly, she pushed her blanket off her and slipped on her room slippers. Dressed in her short shorts and a loose red soccer shirt, Karin looked through the glass window. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight below.

There, right outside below her window, was Hitsugaya. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a dark grey collar shirt and a leather jacket. Standing in the light illuminated by the lamp post he stood under, his teal eyes glowed brightly and the way he stood made Karin feel like he was bad boy.

_Hot._ Karin smacked herself.

In the palm of his hands was a small pebble. Karin smirked. To think a guy would be throwing stones at her window just to get her attention. It felt so much like a romance novel. Karin placed her index finger over her mouth. Hitsugaya immediately threw the pebble aside and nodded his head. Carefully, Karin lifted the latch and slid the window open. She looked over at Yuzu. She was still sound asleep, her back facing Karin. It was a good think Yuzu was a heavy sleeper.

Karin hopped onto the ledge. She looked down and steadied herself on the ledge. Hitsugaya watched Karin steady herself. Without warning, she leaped into the air and her shirt flew up partically to reveal her bright blue bra. Hitsugaya's eyes widened and his face flushed with embarrassment at the sight. He turned away slightly as Karin landed quietly on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Karin asked, not obvious to what he had seen.

Hitsugaya cleared his throat and turned to Karin. For some reason, all he could see in front of him was a shirtless Karin in just a bright blue bra. He shook his head again and there she was fully clothed and her arms crossed, surprised.

_You damn hormones…_

"Is there a reason why I must be here?" Hitsugaya asked monotonously. Karin tilted her head to the side.

"Yeeahh…" Karin answered him. Hitsugaya sighed and tucked his hands into his jeans pocket.

"I came to see you, alright? I had nothing to do and I was bored." Hitsugaya frowned lightly.

Both fell into an uncomfortable silence. Karin felt her happiness disappeared as the silence filled up between them. It felt weird. It was like there was nothing between them when there truly was. He came to see her because he cared. She was sure of it. So why the uncomfortable air between them? The atmosphere was entirely different from the morning after his night stay.

A cool wind blew against them. Karin quickly hugged herself tightly as she braced the chilly air. It was a cold night. The whole meeting soon turned like a dread. Not wanting to feel anymore depressed, Karin sighed and shifted away.

"Um, I guess I'll be going back inside…Goodnight, Hitsugaya Taicho," Karin said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Karin," Hitsugaya said whilst he slid off his jacket.

Karin stopped and turned. She watched him take off his jacket and move toward her. She remained silent as Hitsugaya got behind her. Then, a wave of warmth soothed her back. Cotton caressed her exposed arm and the heat, that remained, tickled her. Karin pulled the jacket closer in front of her chest and indulged in his body heat left in the soft material.

"Thank you," Karin whispered.

Hitsugaya smiled lovingly at her from behind as she snuggled and rubbed her cheek against the cotton in the jacket inner collar. He leaned down toward her ear and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You're most welcome," he whispered. Karin felt her arm hair tingle as his hot breath stroked the back of her ear. Then, she felt his hands moved down her shoulder to around her waist. With a light tug, Karin stepped backward and her back met Hitsugaya's chest. Her eyes widened in surprise as Hitsugaya lowered his head and pressed the side of his head against her head. Karin, at first, was slightly hesitant. However, his breathing showered her neck as he kept his head down. Karin finally eased up and leaned against him. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his.

_This is more like it…_Karin thought as she reached for Hitsugaya's hands.

Hitsugaya smiled as he watched Karin interlace with his fingers. He missed her.

"I thought you were bored?" Karin asked, her eyes still closed.

"I was bored because I didn't have you around," Hitsugaya answered lovingly, his head still down and his eyes still closed. He squeezed her tighter and inhaled her natural scent. As the wind brushed against them, Karin felt Hitsugaya dip his head lower and snuggle his face into the crook of her neck. His lock of hair that hung over his face lay down on her chest while his lips brushed against Karin's neck.

A steady blush formed. Hitsugaya grinned as Karin stiffened slightly at the touch of his lips on her neck. It was strange. He could not explain how he felt or how he was at the moment. It was like the first time in his life, he was a normal guy who fell in love with a normal girl.

_In love. _Hitsugaya thought. _Maybe I do. _

Could he imagine his life without Karin? It was too early to tell but to even try and imagine Karin with another guy pained Hitsugaya.

Karin loosened under the touch of his lips. Instead, she squirmed out of Hitsugaya's hold and turned around. Hitsugaya opened his eyes and looked into her own. Not a word, not a sound, just one touch. Karin tiptoed and planted her lips onto Hitsugaya's. Half anticipating she would have done so; Hitsugaya pulled her into him and wrapped his arms tightly around her back. He lowered his head down and opened his mouth wider.

In no time at all, both of them were lip locking under the lamppost. Everything around them drowned out and all that they cared about as of that moment was just each other's lips.

Hitsugaya raised his hand up her back and through her hair. He let locks of her hair fall between his fingers as he nibbled Karin's lower lip. What was he doing? He was doing what was natural to him. And to think he would have never had the opportunity to experience it.

Then, a moist and familiar taste entered Hitsugaya's mouth. He opened his eyes and grinned as Karin greeted his tongue. Karin immediately pulled back and blushed deeply.

"I-I'm sorry…" Karin apologized. She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked away from Hitsugaya.

"Why?" Hitsugaya asked, slightly sad that she had pulled away from their tongue kiss.

"I wasn't sure if you were okay with it," Karin mumbled. Hitsugaya looked at her with disbelief.

"Am I okay with it? I thought we were pretty okay with it back at your place," Hitsugaya said with a smug on his face. Karin looked up at him and for a moment, got lost in his teal eyes.

"Because you started it. This time I did." Karin managed to pull herself out and answer. She bowed her head and turned away slightly. _I'm such an idiot. I don't even know how to act in this relationship. Thank god I'm dead! No wait…._

Hitsugaya shook his head. He took her chin into his hands and raised it up to her.

"And that's how I like my girl. The one who starts it," Hitsugaya winked before he pulled her lips towards his.

"Now come here and give me those lips," Hitsugaya licked her bottom lip. Karin giggled and licked his lips in return.

"I really like this side of you," Karin breathed onto his lip. He was more suave in some ways and less of a brick wall. Not to mention it was dawning on Karin he could be quite exciting. Overall, she liked both sides of him. His cold, difficult and obnoxious side that he grew up as and his new found romantic side that swayed her off her feet.

Hitsugaya felt a great glow of pride in him. He was not even sure if he could even charm a girl given his extremely small social circle. He could actually call it non-existent. However, he was sweeping Karin off her feet and she was responding happily to his charms that he was working on her. He obviously had not asked anyone how to romance a girl or read any suggestions. He would not risk the slightest chance of denting his pride. So it came as a good relief to know he could do all that stuff he thought he never had it in him.

"If you two are done snuggling and kissing down there, how about coming inside and helping me find my cookie jar." Came a familiar loud and eccentric voice from above. Hitsugaya and Karin immediately snapped out of each other's gaze and looked toward the source.

"Hello!" Isshin was waving down at them from Karin's window.

Hitsugaya quickly let go of Karin and a streak of panic flashed through him.

"Hitsugaya Taicho! Nice weather out there for ya, eh?"

* * *

**Sorry for the slow update. **

**Had a lot of things going on down at my side lately...and I just passed my Basic Theory Evaluation! Not such a big thing but hahaha it made me really happy. **

**So yep, their relationship has been discovered. By Isshin none other.  
**

**I personally feel sorry for Hitsugaya. Embarrassing no? **

**Hehehehehe :}**

**So what actually happens in the next chapter? **

**Guess you'll have to wait and find out. ;}**

**Toodles!  
**


	26. Chapter 25: There's a chance

**I know the chapter in the drop box just says There's a chance...that's cause I can't put the whole title in. Word limit :P**

* * *

Chapter 25: There's a chance in everything

He was half scared. And so was she.

Karin sat right opposite Hitsugaya with her fingertips at her lips, biting her fingernails. He had his fingertips rapping the dinner table in a solid rhythm. Both of them avoided looking at each other the moment they sat down. Silence was their only company. Hitsugaya scanned the kitchen. He had not particularly seen the Kurosaki Family's kitchen before. It was rather small.

"So…excited or terrified?" Karin spoke softly. Hitsugaya shifted his sights onto Karin. Her hands were now clasped together and her sights were fixed upon the door of the living room bathroom.

Hitsugaya sighed and lay back in the chair. No point worrying so much. If it should happen, the only thing to help the situation would be to impress and be smart.

"Neither," Hitsugaya answered flatly.

_I'm such a liar…_Hitsugaya thought. Of course he was scared but not to the extent of being terrified. He was just caught kissing Karin right in the eyes of her Father. Whether he was a Captain or not, Isshin deserved every respect of being a war hero. And now Hitsugaya was not sure if he had disrespected the Kurosaki household. Was he making a mistake? Or was he taking all this too harshly?

_He wasn't particularly mad at me…was he? _Hitsugaya pondered.

"Don't let my dad scare you," Karin finally turned her head back to Hitsugaya.

"I told you, I'm not scared," Hitsugaya, answered her simply. Karin rolled her eyes. It was so like him to always act unafraid in any situation. Whether it involved life or death, or unfolding a secret relationship, he always had to look cool and collected.

"Yeah sure you're not," Karin scoffed.

"Do I look scared?" Hitsugaya met her eyes. He gave her a fearless look that would have convinced anyone.

"I think your balls are shaking," Karin grinned as she ignored his question.

Hitsugaya felt his face flushed at her remark but he gave none of it away. He lips remained in a straight line and his frown started to make its appearance.

"I'm just kidding," Karin, whispered as she shifted her eyes away from him and removed her grin. His face revealed nothing from her remark. Maybe he was really unafraid.

The two remained silent. Soon they heard the sound of toilet flushing. Hitsugaya felt his heart beat increase. Karin shifted uneasily in her seat. The sound of water rushing out of its tap could be heard. Hitsugaya could feel the thumps of his heart. He wondered if Karin could hear them.

Suddenly Karin got up from her seat. She went over to the kitchen and opened the cabinet. Unable to take the nerve wrecking silence and anticipation, the need of thirst took over. She grabbed a cup and opened the fridge. She pulled out a carton of milk and uncapped it. Hitsugaya looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

Karin poured the milk into the cup. "What does it look like I'm doing? Getting a glass of milk." She answered with a slight hint of annoyance and nervousness.

Hitsugaya smirked lightly at her.

"You're shit scared."

Karin turned around and shot him a glare. Hitsugaya tilted his head up slightly toward the ceiling with a grin to tick her off further.

"No I'm not." She answered him directly. Hitsugaya was about to open his mouth when Isshin stepped into the kitchen. Karin and Hitsugaya immediately turned toward him.

"I know I took awhile but I think Yuzu went over board with the chilli last night," Isshin laughed. Karin sighed. Her father. That was her father and she had the DNA to prove it. He could still joke while the both of them were nervous wrecks.

Isshin headed over toward the dinner table and took Karin's seat opposite Hitsugaya. He turned over toward Karin at the kitchen counter with her cup of milk in her hands.

"Sweetie, could you get daddy a can of beer and one for Hitsugaya Taicho too?" Isshin grinned widely at his daughter. Karin felt her jaw about to drop when she quickly controlled her jaw muscles and kept her mouth shut. Her father just asked her to grab two cans of beer. Was she hearing correctly? One was for him, understandable. The other was for Hitsugaya? Was her father okay?

"Ah, I don't think I should, sir," Hitsugaya answered Isshin respectfully.

"Don't be silly! You're definitely old enough to drink," Isshin laughed at Hitsugaya.

"It's not that sir. I'm"-

"Don't be such a stiff board! You're not on duty so I don't see why you and I can't have a drink together." Isshin interrupted him with a hearty laugh and a warm smile. Hitsugaya re-thought through his last sentence. A drink together meant Karin was not going to be around.

Karin opened the fridge and pulled out two cans of beer. She headed over and placed the two cans on the dinner.

"Dad, what are you up so late for?" Karin asked. Isshin pushed a can over to Hitsugaya and then grabbed the other. Hitsugaya looked at the beer can in his hands. He had no liking for beer.

"Oh, I had to run for the toilet. Came out after that to check on you and Yuzu. Noticed you weren't in bed and your window was open." Isshin answered her whilst he pulled off the tab. He grabbed the can of beer and took a big gulp.

Karin sighed and reached for the seat next to her dad. Just as she was about to pull out the seat, Isshin stopped her. He turned to her and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Uh…honey, can you help daddy find his cookie jar? I can't seem to find it. Yuzu must have stored it somewhere around the house." Isshin said. Karin looked at her dad. At first she could not understand what was the importance of the cookie jar until she noticed his eyes hinting to the door of the kitchen. Then it dawned upon her. He wanted to talk to Hitsugaya alone.

"B-but it's"-

"I've searched the cabinets before you guys came in." Isshin pushed. Karin glanced at Hitsugaya. He looked unaffected by the situation. He knew Isshin wanted Karin to leave them alone.

"Alright, I'll start with upstairs in your bedroom," Karin sighed. She walked toward the kitchen door and took one last glance at Hitsugaya before she exited the kitchen.

"She's got her mother's feisty side," Isshin said as he sipped his beer and faced Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya remained silent. What was he supposed to say now? To Isshin?

"I'm not going to eat you if you think that," Isshin laughed as he lay back against the chair and took gulp of beer. Hitsugaya looked at his beer can and a slight frown appeared on his forehead.

"Hitsugaya Taicho, I have a great amount of respect for you. I really do," Isshin started. Hitsugaya looked up at Isshin and waited patiently for him to continue. His teal eyes focused hard on Isshin's.

"But my daughter is still my daughter. Although I know you are a more matured man, as a matter of fact, I hope you don't find offence when I tell you to treat her with the same amount of respect that your subordinates treat you," Isshin stated very clearly, his tone emphasized both their ages and their positions. Respect was important and it mattered a great deal to Isshin. Never hurt the daughters.

"When I dated my wife, I gave her my highest respect because that's what is expected of us, to treat them with equal grounds. And Karin deserves that." Isshin continued. Hitsugaya watched him intently. The man missed his wife. He could see it in his eyes and he could tell he would rather have his wife back than to be proclaimed an Eternal War Hero.

_And Karin deserves that…_Hitsugaya thought of Isshin's words. She truly does. After all she had been through.

"Then you know that I don't also expect you to give so much lee way to Karin just because she is your girlfriend." Isshin perked up and chuckled. Hitsugaya looked at him slightly confused.

"Pardon, sir?" Hitsugaya asked. The words 'girlfriend' and 'Karin' just felt so weird to be put together. It felt so much forced yet it was true. He and Karin are together. To have someone mentioned those two words together in a sentence, it had strangely forced Hitsugaya to look at his relationship with Karin again but in a different light. He was together, attracted and possibly in love with Karin. And now not only she is _his _girlfriend but also Hitsugaya is _her _boyfriend.

"As much as I would want you to treat her with great respect, you, as her Captain, have to treat her fairly like the rest of her comrades and your subordinates. Her relationship with you does not exude her from her responsibilities. You know what I mean?" Isshin explained with an air of authority over his daughter's well being. _No daughter of mine would rely on three men to cover for her. _He had to make that point.

_I don't live on his reputation to do whatever I want or talk however I want. _Came Karin's voice ringing in his head. Ichigo. Hitsugaya could remember it all too clearly. Karin was really pissed off with him when he mentioned Ichigo into the argument then.

Karin truly wanted to establish her own ground. She never saw herself as the Daughter of a War Hero or the Sister of a Captain. She saw herself as someone who wanted to start her own reputation and build upon it. She wanted to be Kurosaki Karin, on her own.

"Karin is a very smart woman and"-

"Young woman," Isshin corrected with a smirk on his face. Hitsugaya felt his stomach flopped. Had Isshin just implied their huge age gap between him and Karin? Was it all that necessary?

"My apologies. Karin is a very smart young woman and I've seen her made sure she was being treated with the expected respect as a Third Seat Officer and nothing more. She has made it very clear to me before that she has only one goal in mind which is to build her own reputation without the support of her Brother or her Father." Hitsugaya said with the most proper and casual tone.

"She really is an extraordinary girl and I really do have the utmost respect for her. Sometimes I respect her more than I respect myself." Hitsugaya said with the most sincere tone.

Isshin looked at Hitsugaya and felt a dawn of comfort rise upon his chest.

"I can't ask for more," Isshin muttered.

That man in front of him, who looked like any young teenager, was so much more than any other man he had ever met. Hitsugaya had truly chosen the right things to say and his very last sentence was something Isshin never thought he would hear the Tenth Squad Captain to say. Hearing of his reputation and his cold approach, to have Hitsugaya Toushirou to have admitted that he respected someone else more than himself truly was a remarkable feature on its own.

And if Karin was able to have that effect on him, Karin's future was truly promising. She already had started her own reputation without the need of Ichigo or his for support.

His children were all grown up. And it all felt too soon.

_I think I'm gonna cry…._Isshin felt a lump at the back of his throat. With great effort, he swallowed it and composed himself. He cleared his throat and quickly drank down half of his beer.

"Come drink a gulp with me," Isshin welcomed Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya looked at the beer can and shrugged. He picked it up and raised it to his lips. The smell of beer clouded his face. _For Karin…_and quickly masking up his distaste, Hitsugaya drank a gulp of it. The after taste of beer melted onto his tongue and in that instant, Hitsugaya longed for his red wine to wash it all away.

Isshin sighed and crunched up the can.

"You can come in, sweetheart," Isshin turned around and called out to the door. Hitsugaya's eyes widened as Karin's head poked out from the kitchen door. Isshin laughed softly as Karin stepped into the kitchen with a guilty smile.

"I…was just afraid," Karin mumbled as she clutched onto Hitsugaya's jacket that she still kept on her back.

"Honey, your daddy isn't gonna chew up your boy," Isshin teased. Karin felt her cheeks glow at the sound of Hitsugaya being her boy.

"Maybe the rest I would," Isshin got up from his chair and took a crunched up can. He headed over to the bin and stepped on the pedal.

"But not him."

The lid of the bin flipped up and the crunched can was thrown in. Karin smiled as her father walked over toward her.

"I'm going back to bed. You guys finish up your talk and get some sleep. Hitsugaya Taicho, you got a place to go tonight?" Isshin turned around to face Hitsugaya.

"I'm returning back to my quarter in Soul Society," Hitsugaya answered politely. Isshin nodded and turned back to Karin. He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. Then he headed out the kitchen.

"Goodnight, Hitsugaya Taicho!" Isshin called from outside and then they heard a door close.

Now the two of them were alone.

"You're going back tonight?" Karin asked softly. So if he was, that meant he truly just came to see her, because he really wanted to.

Hitsugaya got up from his seat and walked over to the sink with the can of beer in his hands. He poured the rest into the sink and watched it gurgle down the drain.

"Yep. Day after tomorrow is the big event. I need to review everything at the squad tomorrow and make sure everything is in order before we go off preparing. Don't forget tomorrow the squad meeting is at three-thirty. Squad Hall." Hitsugaya pressed the pedal of the bin and threw the can in.

"Oh and Hinamori asked me to tell you to remind your brother to be back in Soul Society by noon. He's got his own Squad to review tomorrow as well." Hitsugaya passed on the note.

Karin nodded, "Hai."

Hitsugaya smiled faintly before he headed toward the back kitchen door leading to the outside. Karin quickly walked up to him and took off his jacket reluctantly.

"No, keep it on," Hitsugaya pulled the jacket back onto her shoulders. Karin looked at him with her eyes widened.

"Won't you be cold?" Karin asked.

"I'm going back, there's no need to," Hitsugaya stated.

"But…it's your jacket," Karin said.

"Return it to me tomorrow," Hitsugaya answered her and placed his hand on the doorknob. He pushed the door open and stepped out. Karin immediately reached for his hand and tugged him to face her.

"I…missed you…" Karin murmured. Her heart ached at the thought of him leaving her alone tonight even though she would see him tomorrow.

"I really did," Karin continued softly. Hitsugaya smiled at her words. Her eyes were usually hard and dangerous but right now, they looked so soft and harmless. She meant it when she said she missed him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Hitsugaya said as he held her hand. Karin felt her heart dropped lightly. Guess she had no choice but to accept the fact he was still the cold prince of ice. At least he made improvements over the last three days.

Hitsugaya turned around and started to head out again before he stopped.

"Do me a favour, help me empty my jacket pocket. I left some notes in there." Hitsugaya said, his back still facing her.

"I'm not your maid," Karin frowned at him. Hitsugaya smirked and continued walking.

"Goodnight, Karin," He waved before he turned around the corner.

Karin grunted and closed the door. She pulled off the jacket and threw it on the counter. _I'm not his freakin maid…idiot. _Karin grumbled in her thoughts as she emptied the left pocket. It was empty. She reached over to the right and dug her fingers in. She pulled out a neatly folded note from it.

On it read, "To Karin."

_To me? _Karin unfolded the note carefully, not sure what to expect. And then for a moment, she thought her heart had stopped beating.

_I thought it would be more romantic if I surprised you like this._

_Will you be my date to the ball? _

_Hitsugaya Toushirou._

Ps.

Matsumoto knows about this and us.

Karin smiled from cheek to cheek.

"Oh my god…" Karin squealed softly to herself as she held the note.

_I had never squealed in my entire life, until now. I feel like an idiot. _

_

* * *

_**Should you find any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes, please ignore it. **

**I'm coming back later to check through the chapter for errors of all kinds. **

**I just thought that you guys deserved to have this chapter :}  
**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**And I'm sorry, the contents in Blue Box has yes to be revealed. hehehehehe**

**ps. I love Hitsugaya!! I am so happy for Karin!  
**


	27. Chapter 26: She will be loved

Chapter 26: She will be loved

Byakuya looked at the picture before him. For the past hour, he sat at the platform on the floor and stared at it. Silence, the one true place that had always granted him, Byakuya sat alone in comfort. It was nearing noon. He had his lunch early, Rukia had gone off to assist her Captain in the preparation for Squad review and Renji was busy getting everyone in the squad to prepare for the review. Byakuya was one not taken lightly for presenting poor preparation of any kind.

Tracing a finger across the paper smile, Byakuya tried to remember the last time she smiled at him before she disappeared from his life. _Hisana…_Byakuya thought of as he watched leaves dance across the grass.

"_Where are you, Gin?...." _

Matsumoto's cry echoed in his world. Her cry had shattered a side of herself. Her tears had proven that she was more than the reputation she purposely built. He hardly knew her but her grief made her a great familiar to him. She shared the same pain he once felt and sometimes, still felt. But he was better at not letting his emotions unbalance him. She still had yet to bring it under control before attempting to balance that grief.

_I wonder….if her Captain knows of her suffering…_That thought alone made him realized how lonely she must have been. She took out her feelings at the thought she was alone. If no one knew of her pain and constantly saw her as what she always projected herself to be, then she truly suffered alone.

The whole time he sat with her yesterday, after he apologized for her loss, she never said another word. Both of them sat there, next to each other, arm to arm, and not a word was spoken. Neither was he her Captain nor was she his Lieutenant, yet they were completely in comfortable silence. For the first time in his life, he had lost count of how long they had sat there. When it came for the time for him to take his leave, Matsumoto said something that he could not get out of his head. Maybe he did not want it out.

"_It's these short moments that give me a reason to smile again. Thank you, Kuchiki Taicho." _

And then he watched her get up and bowed to him before he turned away from her. When he looked back, he saw her walking down the path. He wondered if she had looked back at him too. Somewhere in his heart, he hoped she had.

A deep sigh escaped Byakuya's lips as he looked out at the forceful rays of the sun. It was going to be a hot day. No one was going to be entirely happy about it. How he wish the sun would go down…. and shine its soft sunset rays upon the golden curtains of the tenth squad lieutenant. Her hair, she had such beautiful rich golden hair. And her blue eyes were so cool to look into. It was like as if the heat could evaporate at the just gazing into those cool icy blue eyes.

She had a unique face. A beauty he noticed since a long time…since Hisana.

"Taicho?"

Byakuya turned to his side to see Renji bowed respectfully before him.

"The squad is ready for reviewing, sir." Renji said as he straightened his back. Byakuya got up and motioned his servant who stood in the distance, awaiting orders. The young man rushed over and bowed.

"Place this back in the room," Byakuya monotonously instructed. The man bowed and took the picture with his two hands. He took a step back as Byakuya picked up his sword and walked toward Renji.

"Let's go," Byakuya ordered apathetically. Renji nodded and followed behind him. The servant bowed once more before he turned away.

That was the first time he had ever asked a servant to put Hisana's picture back.

* * *

Matsumoto tapped her foot as she watched Karin whipped her subordinates in line. In the hall, everyone were adjusting their uniform and swords, checking each other for anything out of place. Hitsugaya was pretty strict when it came to reviewing. Matsumoto knew that very well. In fact, it was during such a time she had actually met Hitsugaya as her Captain for the first time. As the term goes, do not judge a book by its cover. Everyone, almost everyone, learnt it the hard way. However, it was story to be told another time.

"What is this?!"

Matsumoto turned to see Karin taking a step closer at a male and sniffed him. Everyone who was lined up behind and next to him stiffened as they stood in position. Her face scrunched up.

"Hung over? The ball's tonight and you already wasted yourself?" Karin grunted. The man trembled slightly at Karin's temper. Matsumoto sighed. She started to wonder if Karin was worse or Hitsugaya.

"My apologies, Officer! I…I had slightly too much to drink last night!" The man apologized. Karin frowned and her eyes sharpened at him. The smell was awful. Hitsugaya would flip at the smell. Matsumoto did warn her of his strict review issues. Karin looked up and her eyes met the clock on the wall. Hitsugaya would be in within ten minutes. She had better think fast.

"Who's got perfume here by any chance? Cologne or perfume, either." Karin turned around and looked at the rest of the squad members. Her voice echoed in the air. Matsumoto watched over as a member raised her hand and Karin walked toward her. Placed in her hand was a tiny bottle of perfume. Karin motioned her to return to her position.

"This should do, for now." Karin said as she stood in front of the man and sprayed the perfume on his neck. A blanket of shame fell upon the guy's face, as the fragrance was able to overpower the stench of alcohol. Karin sniffed one more time.

"After the review, head to the showers immediately. After that, thank Limin for saving your butt." Karin reprimanded as she returned the bottle of perfume to her subordinate. Matsumoto pushed herself off the wall and clapped her hands together as Karin got in line as well. Karin moved toward the front and stood in line. Matsumoto pushed herself off the wall and walked toward her squad. She crossed her arms and her eyes immediately sharpened. Everyone stood at attention.

"Although tonight is supposed to be a night of fun, I still expect everyone to be on their best behavior," Matsumoto walked back and forth, down the row.

"I do not want to see any of you acting like hooligans in front of your superiors, namely the Captains. Respect still applies. You see them, you greet them, understood?" Matsumoto firmly said.

"Hai!" The squad replied her in unison.

"You want to get high and drunk? Go ahead, no one is stopping you. But it would be best if you do it when most of the Captains have left the ball. At the ball, I hope you will represent Squad Ten proudly with your code of conduct. If I see any of you step out of line, with anyone, I won't hesitate to set you straight. Understood?" Matsumoto questioned once more.

"Hai!"

"You better pray it be Matsumoto who deals with you instead of me," came a harsh cold voice. Matsumoto turned to see Hitsugaya enter the hall with his hands tucked into his sleeves as usual.

"Hitsugaya Taicho!" Karin greeted and bowed.

"Hitsugaya Taicho!" The rest took the cue from Karin and greeted as well, bowed down. Matsumoto turned and greeted as well.

"At ease," Hitsugaya commanded. Everyone straightened their backs and all eyes met their most feared yet respected Captain.

"I'm sure you all know the rules of conduct. I believe I have no need to go through it because you all are grown ups. And as grown ups, I expect all of you to act maturely and responsibly at tonight's ball. There are no exceptions for any misconduct. The image of our Squad rest in your actions; and instead of asking all of you to please be on your best conduct, I say you all best be. If I have to deal with you tonight, I will not make your life easy." Hitsugaya warned dangerously.

"We all want to enjoy tonight so don't make me be the one to ruin both your night and mine. Do I make myself clear?" Hitsugaya checked.

"Sir, yes sir!" The squad replied.

"Alright, let's start the review." Hitsugaya continued. Upon Karin's command, the squad members spaced themselves out properly. Hitsugaya started from the right and walked down toward the left, examining his squad with Matsumoto following behind him.

* * *

Everyone left the hall, their minds immediately swallowed up in their outfits for the ball. Karin remained in the hall and waited for the last person to leave before she took a seat at a bench. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto had already left so she perfectly alone. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of note. She opened it up and familiarized herself with Hitsugaya's handwriting. Underneath that icy glare and grip, he had a real warm romantic touch. Just when she was about to doubt him, he pulls out a surprise.

"Aren't you going to get ready?"

Karin turned around to see Ichigo at the entrance to the squad hall. His arms were folded into his sleeves as he leaned against the wall. Karin smiled and folded the note back, and slipped it into her pocket. Ichigo walked toward the bench and took a seat.

"Do you have a date to the ball?" Ichigo asked with a slight concerned tone in his voice. Karin looked at him slightly confused. Why was he asking her that? Surely he can't have suspected her and Hitsugaya already.

"Why are you asking?" Karin asked.

Ichigo shrugged and looked forward. "I don't want my baby sister to feel all alone," He replied. Before he had left the house, Isshin reminded him to take care of Karin. A ball as such may remind Karin of what she missed in the world of the living and it could hurt her without her even realizing it.

"Aw come one Ichi-nii, I don't need my brother to be my escort or date!" Karin laughed and nudged her brother. Ichigo looked at her with his brotherly kind eyes. Karin smiled. She always loved the way Ichigo looked at her with those eyes. It reminded her of their mother.

"You sure? I'm not exactly taken," Ichigo joked. A pang of sadness hit Karin Square in the chest. How can he be so kind and so honorable? He missed out so much in the world of the living and though he could technically still return as alive, unlike her, he refused to give up what he had started. Her brother, right now, was offering to be her date because he was afraid she would get hurt. Karin could feel her tears welling up.

"I…Ichi-nii…" Karin mumbled as she grabbed her fingers and bowed her head down lightly. Why was she crying? Was it because he gave up everything? Would it be without him she would be alone in this world? He always made sure she was always on his top priority list. Why was she feeling so emotional?

"K-Karin…" Ichigo looked at Karin with her head bowed. Then he saw it. A drop of tear damped a small spot on her uniform. Ichigo lowered and tried to take a good look at her. Was she crying? Why was she crying? Was it like what Isshin had said?

Karin bit her lip as she felt herself starting to break out into sobs. He stayed but he could return and leave. That was all possible before she came. Now that she was stuck here, Ichigo had no choice but to stay. Yet, he would not even allow the thought of leaving her alone come across. He stayed for her because she needed him around.

"Karin, what's wrong?" Ichigo placed his hand on her shoulder as Karin started to break out into sobs. It was not like Karin to just suddenly break down. It was not like her back in the world of the living. What was wrong?

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around Ichigo's neck. Karin buried her face into his chest and sobbed her tears out, soaking his uniform. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Karin and pulled her closer. Could this breakdown be all that she had been feeling the past two years?

"I-I l-love you-u, I-Ichi-nii!" Karin wailed into Ichigo's chest. Ichigo pressed his face against the side of her head and closed his eyes.

"I love you too, Karin-chan," Ichigo replied her as he stroked her hair. His heart began to crumble beneath her tears. If he had detected how alone she must have had felt, he would have been able to lessen the painful impact she must be feeling.

Karin gritted her teeth together as Ichigo held her tightly. Two years, crushing on Hitsugaya, being a Shinigami, leaving what she held so dear in her past, fighting with Hitsugaya, all that was so much on her and she never told Ichigo anything.

_I feel so terrible! Why didn't I tell him?! _Karin scolded herself in her head as she continued to cry.

"Karin, it's alright, I'm here," Ichigo tried to soothe Karin by rubbing her back. This was the first time he faced this. The first time he held his baby sister while she cried. And this time, she had meant to cry in front of him.

"I…Ichinii…thank you," Karin mumbled into Ichigo's chest as she calmed down. Ichigo smiled and closed his eyes. He patted the back of her head and chuckled.

"Anytime Karin." Ichigo answered her.

_Anytime…_

_

* * *

_**I am so sorry guys for the inactivity for a long period. I am back in school and I just recently took on a big project for my school's graduation night so I really had no time to update my story. Don't worry, it has not gone cold. I really just could not get down to writing properly. This whole chapter took me over a week to finish because I had to do bits and pieces during my short span of relaxation. **

**I really hope you guys aren't mad at me... :{ **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. I know you don't see much of Hitsugaya and Karin here but I promise more of them in the next and following chapters. :} **

**And for those who might have not forgotten or might have, I have not yet revealed the contents of the blue box :} hehehehe**

***Should you find any spelling or grammar errors, please excuse it as I am really sleepy hahaha. I will go through it again when I am more awake. Right now, I believe you guys deserve to read an update.*  
**


	28. Chapter 27: Beauty and Acceptance exists

Chapter 27: Beauty and acceptance exists within

Hitsugaya stood in front of his bathroom mirror that hung just above his sink. He reached to a corner of his sink side table and grabbed his hair wax. Uncapping it, he scooped a fair amount of hair wax and rubbed it between his hands and fingers. Eyes sharp on the mirror, he carefully but swiftly styled up his hair. Satisfied with it, Hitsugaya recapped his hair wax and placed it back where it was. He reached to the side of mirror and beside it was a small built in shelf. On the third level was a small cologne bottle. He raised the bottle up above him and slightly away from him. With one light press, Hitsugaya bathed in the cologne's fragrance. Carefully, Hitsugaya replaced the cologne and exited the bathroom in just a towel around his waist. Across him was his cabinet and hung on the cabinet door was his freshly pressed suit.

He sighed.

Such formal events hardly occurred and he was not used to such events. In fact, if he were not wrong, this would be the first time he actually attended a formal event. Hitsugaya walked across his room to his cabinet and looked at his suit under the transparent plastic cover. Below the plastic was his pair of black leather shoes to accompany his suit. Hitsugaya reached for the sleeve of his black tailcoat and wondered how he would look like next to Karin. He was sure they would look good. It was after all a formal event. She would be wearing a dress, not her uniform.

What would the other Captains say? What would the other Kurosaki family members say of it? He already had Isshin's so called blessing, but Hitsugaya had yet to impress Ichigo. Yuzu was not so much of a worrywart.

Hitsugaya looked at the clock hanging on the wall. He had half and hour more to be ready and present before the doors open. As for whether Karin would be his date or not depended if she wore his token.

Oddly, things just felt like they were falling into place a little too unexpectedly for Hitsugaya to handle. Yes he would love to date her but he couldn't possibly be backing out now could he? No he could not be. He knew very well he wanted to be with her. So why was this stomach twisting feeling ever so strong? Was he nervous? Was he scared?

Suddenly, a gust of cool wind rushed in through the open futon doors and flowed over Hitsugaya's bare back. Hitsugaya turned around and the shaking of tree branches and rustling of leaves magically tuned into his world of thoughts. For a good thirty seconds, the wind flooded his room and tossed up his towel around his hip lightly. Hitsugaya found himself having closed his eyes and taking in the fresh breeze that blew in.

_You'll do fine, young master…_

Hitsugaya opened his eyes and looked around the room. _Hyourinmaru? _Hitsugaya thought out as the wind slowly died down.

He waited but there was no reply from his soul slayer. Hitsugaya stood still for a moment. He could feel the faint presence of Hyourinmaru and his doing. Hitsugaya smiled to himself, something he had not always done so often. Could it be his zanpaktou approved of Karin as well?

Across him at the futon door that led to the outside, a stalk of rose lay upon a fresh pile of green leaves. Hitsugaya made his way to it and looked down at it. Like it had just awakened with beauty, dewdrops glimmered upon the large petals of the red rose. Hitsugaya bent down and picked up the rose. He had not held a rose before, nor really had seen one.

Hitsugaya smiled again. _I guess I am not the only one who likes Karin._

Deep within the icy world that had both its beauty and fierceness, a soft purr emits.

* * *

Matsumoto stood in front of her full-length mirror and looked at herself clearly. Could she really pull it off? No one had really seen her outfit. It was not how they would have pictured her to wear something like that. Hair done up skillfully by herself, makeup elegantly put, Matsumoto smiled at herself for her ability to doll up. Even looking at herself in the mirror she knew she was a completely different woman.

Turning around, Matsumoto headed toward her dressing table and took a seat. Upon the table is a small black rectangular pouch. With a twist of the knob, Matsumoto flipped opened the cover and proceeded to place in her lipstick, eye shadow and blusher in. She picked up her earrings that lie in front of her and put them on.

"Mm? Where's my eye shadow stick?" Matsumoto said to herself as she pushed aside her perfume bottles.

_Oh! _Matsumoto opened her drawer and picked up her eye shadow stick. She flipped opened her eye shadow compact and placed it in the small compartment. She snapped it shut and placed it back in her bag. She turned toward the drawer and just as she was about to close it, she stopped and gazed. Within the drawer was a small red ring box that she remembered of its history. She picked it up and pulled open the lid of the small ring box.

_Gin…_Matsumoto thought of its owner. Before he had left for Hueco Mundo, he left an envelope on her dressing table. When he had done that, she had no idea. Accompanying the envelope was the small ring box she held right now. Inside the envelope was a five-page letter that contained his apologies and reasons that still until today baffled her. The letter, as of right now, lay in her little treasure box that she hid in her closet, in a little secret compartment. The ring, however, remained in her drawer, to remind her of him. Opening the lid of the box, a baby blue gem greeted the icy blue eyes of Matsumoto. Carefully, Matsumoto picked the ring up and placed the box on her dressing table. With care, she slipped the ring on her finger and placed her hand out in front of her.

A tear slipped.

Matsumoto snapped out of her aching heart and quickly grabbed a tissue from her tissue box. She dabbed the tear away and inhaled deeply. She closed her eyes and continued to dab around the areas under her eyes.

_I can't let my make up run. _Matsumoto thought to herself. She patted her cheek lightly, mentally telling herself to not let her emotions get the better of her. With the other hand, Matsumoto took the ring off and placed it back in the ring box. With great attempts to not look at it again the second time, she closed the ring box and placed it back in her dressing table drawer. Pushing the drawer back, Matsumoto got up and picked up her purse. She grabbed a perfume bottle and lightly sprayed herself before she placed it back down. She made her way to her futon door and as she slipped her feet into her pair of open heels, she slid up the long golden chain strap of her purse onto her shoulders.

After checking both heels, Matsumoto turned toward her full-length mirror once more. Heels, dress, purse, she was ready for the ball tonight. Matsumoto brought her hand up to her lips and kissed the tip of the fingers. Lightly, she blew a kiss to her reflection. She turned away from the mirror and reached for her bedroom lights. With a flick of the switch, the lights turned off.

_Here's to a new change for me. _

Matsumoto reached to her front door and before she opened it, opened her purse once more to check if she had brought the necessary accessories for touch up. _Good._

She reached for the handle and then, rested her palm upon it. For a short while, she stayed like that. Her mind wandered back to the ring. She was doing herself a favour. She was doing Gin a favour. It would have hurt him so to see her ache. Matsumoto kept telling that herself over and over again.

"_If you let go of what hurts the most, you'll be better off with your life."_

_Kuchiki Taicho…_Matsumoto thought of. His presence, his strong demeanor, his very face sent a strange wave of sensation through her body. His words, though simple, they were true. It had bothered her quite a number of times ever since that day at the garden. Something about him told her he understood her heartache, as if he had experienced the same pain she felt. Matsumoto looked at the door and sighed. Deep within her heart, she hoped that it was only just admiration she felt for him.

_Damn me for being a woman who knows the heart…_

With a twist of confidence, Matsumoto pulled opened the door. She stopped.

"Taicho?" Matsumoto found herself to say. There was Hitsugaya standing on her porch looking out at the twilight sky.

Hitsugaya turned around to face his lieutenant. Around his collar was a loose white ribbon. Matsumoto smiled at her Captain.

"First time, Taicho?" Matsumoto giggled lightly as she closed the main door and locked it. Hitsugaya shrugged as he stepped toward her. He had spent fifteen minutes trying to tie ribbon but he failed at doing a good job of it. He gave up on it. The only person he could think of that could help him do a decent job of it was non other than his Lieutenant. There were just some things he could not do, but refuse to say it in words.

Matsumoto reached for the white ribbon around her Captain's collar.

_She looks beautiful…_Hitsugaya thought of his dear lieutenant. Instead of finding himself to be blown away, he found himself to be completely stunned by her great change. For the first time, she looked remarkable, as a true woman of beauty. She made him very proud.

"There you go, Taicho," Matsumoto smiled warmly at her Captain as she took a step back to take a good look at her Captain and his white bow tie.

_My Taicho… he looks so handsome tonight. _A wave of pride washed through Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya raised his hand and touched his bow tie. He smiled. Matsumoto laid her gentle eyes on her Captain's smile. It was so difficult to find him smile. And there he was, smiling in front of her. No matter what happened, her Taicho was still one of the reasons why she still fought on, why she still kept on smiling.

Hitsugaya looked up at his Lieutenant and stretched out his hand toward her. "Let's go, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said, his smile still remained. Matsumoto felt her heart twist with happiness. He actually smiled and he still kept it for her to see. With a returned warm, loving and caring smile, Matsumoto placed her hand into her Captain's hand.

"Thank you, Taicho," Matsumoto said as they walked down the porch, her hand held onto her Captain's arm.

"For?" Hitsugaya said.

"For keeping that smile for me," Matsumoto answered him honestly. Hitsugaya remained silent for a few seconds.

"You deserve it. Besides, you look very beautiful tonight." Hitsugaya answered her.

"Thank you Taicho," Matsumoto held onto her Captain's arm, this time with two hands.

Hitsugaya smiled as they made their way down the path toward the bright lights where the hall was. Captain and Lieutenant, friends who respected each other greatly, entered the company of bright lights of a coming to be an eventful night.

"You're welcome, Matsumoto."

And the twilight hour disappeared into the evening.

* * *

**I feel great pride writing this chapter. It has made me realize how beautiful their relationship as Captain and Lieutenant, and Friends, can be. And I honestly think Matsumoto is truly a beautiful woman here. ****:} I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **

**ps. Oddly, writing this chapter has lessened the pain of my cramps.  
**


	29. Chapter 28: Wear your heart

**Edit/- Hahahaha I saw the reviews and I laughed. I fixed the confusing sentence. Hitsugaya helped Karin put the necklace around her neck. **

**My bad guys...writing at 2am...it does things to my head. **

**And sorry guys, the title is supposed to be "Wear your heart". Not "Wear your heart for me". LOL**

**I removed the previous version and updated it with this. Sorry for the confusion!!  
**

* * *

Chapter 28: Wear your heart

Karin stared at the blue box before her. It was hidden under her dress earlier. When she slipped her dress on, it just greeted her on her bed. _I don't remember buying anything. _Karin thought as she bent down and picked it up. It was already seven pm and it was high time she left the house and get over to squad hall one as fast as she could. Karin rubbed her thumb against the blue box's soft material cover with a curious look. Could it be she forgot she had something to accompany the dress with? No, it could not be. She only remembered taking the dress and her heels back to Soul Society, nothing else.

Not wanting to keep herself in her house longer, Karin flipped opened the box.

…She stopped breathing.

Eyes large with shock, a beautiful necklace shone in the depths of Karin's eyes. Around the beautifully crafted chain were small little diamond snowflakes dangling like they were falling in mid air. Each of the snowflake greeted Karin with Hitsugaya's lingering cool reiatsu. For a moment, the whole world seemed to have disappeared in the background. Karin just stared at the necklace before her. Her breathing soon resumed as she remembered she had stopped inhaling oxygen.

_Oh…my…god…_Karin felt her legs go slightly weak as her other hand reached for the necklace. With the tip of her fingers, she touched the snowflakes. She could feel Hitsugaya's soft cool reiatsu lingering on it. Karin sat down on her bed and rested the box on her lap. She was at loss for words. The necklace looked like it just been carved out of a block of ice and diamond. It looked so indescribably beautiful. In the middle of each snowflake was a tiny icy blue diamond that sparkled like it was happy to see Karin.

Her eyes moved up to the interior lid of the box. On it was a small note stuck to it. It read,

_Dear Karin,_

_Ever since that night I spent with you, I knew where we would go._

_Would you do me the honors of adorning a part of my heart tonight?_

_Love,_

_Hitsugaya Toushirou_

_Love? _Karin thought. _That night we spent together…_

Karin started to recollect every single memory of the night she stayed over at his place. It all seemed so long ago and yet, so fresh. She remembered crying, she remembered burying her face into his chest, she remembered wearing his clothes and sleeping next to him. She slept next to him…in the same room.

The morning was not as sweet as how the night had turned out to be but nonetheless, it was the now that was important. Karin smiled as she pressed her palm against her heart.

_I guess you found out where we were going before I did. _

_

* * *

_Hitsugaya and Matsumoto stepped into the colourful lights that lit up the courtyard outside Squad one's hall. There was a large crowd of Shinigamis and every one was out of uniform. Men were in their tuxes and suits while the women wore on their dresses and jewelry. Hitsugaya swallowed deeply as he realized how out of place he felt. He was so used to just his uniform and his haori that if he could, he might have worn it to the ball. His outfit, his bow, his tailcoat, it now felt so uncomfortable him. Matsumoto clanged onto her taicho arm's still but her eyes were fixed on the colours that walked to and fro on the courtyard grounds.

"Wow, now it really is starting to feel like a celebration. Look at everyone here. Finally something different!" Matsumoto exclaimed, tired of seeing the usual uniforms with the mundane black and white colour code. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes as he and Matsumoto headed toward the courtyard. They walked past many friends and family laughing and chatting. Their eyes lit with a great joy. Such events hardly came and this event was the whole of Sereitei to celebrate.

"Hitsugaya Taicho!"

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto turned their heads to see a small gathering of the Captains. Ukitake and Kyouraku wore almost similar outfits to Hitsugaya's while the women, mainly Soi Fon and Unohana wore dresses. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at Soif Fon who had her arms crossed with a slightly miffed look. She looked quite out of place with her dress. She wore a light blue floor length dress and it just made her look so out of sync with the whole celebration.

Soi Fon caught Hitsugaya looking at her in a manner, which she took offense. She shot him a glare.

"I hate wearing dresses like these," She huffed. Kyouraku laughed at Soi Fon's comment.

"You look fine. It's just you don't seem like the dress sort of party girl. Know what I mean?" Kyouraku tried to cheer her up. Soi Fon shot him a glare too.

"You look very handsome tonight, Hitsugaya Taicho," Unohana complimented as she smiled at the young Captain. He indeed looked like a very dashing young man that would send many girls flying. Handsome, a Captain and a powerful swordsman, it would not be a surprise if Hitsugaya had a fan base of his own.

"Thank you, Unohana Taicho. You look very beautiful yourself," Hitsugaya gave a faint smile. She was always like the mother figure among the Captains.

Unohana smiled in return. She turned to Matsumoto and felt her heart glowed with pride.

"And you too, Rangiku-san," Unohana complimented. Matsumoto blushed and fanned lightly. Kyouraku and Ukitake turned toward Matsumoto's direction and finally took more notice of her outfit.

She wore a light blue shimmery one side sleeveless body hugging dress that stopped at her ankles to reveal her elegant silver heels. Even she had made an effort to cover up as much cleavage as possible. Around her neck was a long light blue scarf that rested on her right shoulder. Her hair was nicely done up into a bun while having thin locks of her heart twirling down. Her facial expression was soft and gentle. Her outfit brought out her eyes that people normally did not take much notice. Tonight though, they shone.

Ukitake and Kyouraku, for a moment, thought they had saw an angel.

"Thank you, Unohana Taicho. I agree with my Captain, you look marvelous tonight," Matsumoto replied.

"Are you Hitsugaya Taicho's date for tonight?" Ukitake asked with a teasing smile. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at Ukitake's question. How could he even have thought of that? Maybe it was because Matsumoto still held onto his arm.

Matsumoto merely just broke into laughter.

"Flattered as I am, I'm not. He's just escorting me to the ball. He already has plans with someone else," Matsumoto winked. Hitsugaya pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hitsugaya Taicho has a date?" Ukitake exclaimed in surprise. Soi Fon, Kyouraku and Unohana all turned their gaze onto Hitsugaya with surprised expressions.

"You have a date?" Kyouraku asked, not believing his ears. Soi Fon just stared at him with shock. She had thought he was on the same level as her, cold, harsh, fierce and intelligent. Relationships were nothing to them. After hearing what Matsumoto said, she felt her heart drop with pity.

"Yes, I do, if my lieutenant hadn't made it clear enough," Hitsugaya growled. He had not at all prepared himself for this. Matsumoto giggled as her Taicho's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Ooo looks like someone's shy," Kyouraku chuckled at Hitsugaya's efforts to mask up his nervousness.

"I wonder who the pretty lady is," Ukitake said out loud.

"You'll know, like right now," Matsumoto nudged her Captain and turned around. All four captains turned their heads over to the direction Matsumoto was looking at.

There among a number of turned heads, a young girl with jet-black hair stepped into view. Her shimmering knee length ballerina style dress glittered under the lights as she took steps forward. Her dress top was a tube and it sparkled under the lights, illuminating her fair skin and waterfall black hair. Around her left wrist was a rose fixed onto a silvery cloth strap. As she walked, her silver earrings twinkled lively along with her eyes, like they were laughing. Hitsugaya felt his insides twirl around with great enthusiasm. He could barely keep his face in check as his expression took on both shock and blown away. Who was this girl in the distance? He placed the Karin he always saw every day next to the Karin he saw now. They were two entirely different people.

And he was the not the only one who thought that. Everyone that noticed Karin's change reflected shock on their face. Karin, the tough 3rd officer, the loud and foul mouthed, dragon girl, mostly fist first then discuss, was dressed in a tube knee length black dress that flaunted her long sexy legs and gorgeous curves. Her fair skin looked almost flawless and if they were not wrong, they sparkled.

"Wow…" Ukitake managed to mutter out.

Kyouraku stared straight ahead at the Kurosaki girl. "Is she the Kurosaki's sister? That's not how I remember her."

"If you can't imagine me in this, I am pretty sure it goes the same with her, genius." Soi Fon huffed.

"Don't be jealous, you still look beautiful," Kyouraku patted her shoulder but only got his hand swatted away. Unohana giggled.

"Is…is she your date, Hitsugaya Taicho?" Ukitake managed to piece Matsumoto's words and Karin together. Hitsugaya snapped out of his mesmerized trance and turned to face Ukitake.

"Ah, is she?" Kyouraku diverted his attention back to Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya remained silent.

"Well?" Kyouraku chuckled. _He's shy to say so. _

"I'll be back in just a moment, excuse me," Hitsugaya excused himself. Matsumoto let go of her Captain's arm and with a wink of an eye for good luck, Matsumoto watched her Captain made his way toward Karin.

Karin looked around and clutched onto her black purse tighter. So many people were staring at her but when they met contact with her eyes, they looked away. Did she look that weird? Did she look repulsive? Was she funny to look at? Paranoia started to take over as Karin rubbed her arm.

_Orihime-san said I looked beautiful. I am beautiful. I mean…I look pretty. _Karin reminded herself.

The more people stared at her and quickly avoided her gaze, the more Karin felt uncomfortable.

_This was a bad idea…I feel so…out casted…I feel ugly…I don't belong in a dress! _Karin cursed. She looked down at her heels. At least they were comfortable.

Then she heard someone whisper. She could not quite catch it but she knew it was directed at her.

_That's it…I'm…I'm going to just hide somewhere till the doors open. _Karin decided and turned around. Just as she did, she made contact with a body. Karin stumbled and a pair of hands grabbed hold of her shoulders gently. Regaining her balance, Karin looked up to see a pair of teal eyes greet her. They looked hurt.

"Toushirou? Ah…Hitsugaya Taicho," Karin quickly corrected herself. Hitsugaya remained silent as he move his sights down to her bare neck.

"You…you didn't wear it…" Hitsugaya said softly, confused as to why she had not wore his gift. Karin looked at him confused for a moment before realizing that her self-conscious moment had knocked out the whole reason why she really wanted to be here.

_He…he really wants me to wear it…_Karin could feel the great disappointment in his eyes. They were so easy to read off. Hitsugaya started to turn his head away from Karin when Karin grabbed his arm near his elbow.

"Can you help put it on?" Karin said. Hitsugaya stopped and looked at her confused.

"What?" Hitsugaya said as he watched Karin raised her purse and opened it. She reached in and pulled out a part of his heart.

Hitsugaya watched the necklace sparkle in front of him, stunned that she brought it with her. Karin smiled.

"Whoa…is…is that a necklace?" Kyouraku exclaimed.

"That's a beauty!" Ukitake complimented.

"You bet it is. My Taicho personally designed it himself," Matsumoto proudly stated as she watched on.

"He designed it? It must have cost him a great deal!" Kyouraku said, impressed.

"Oh, Oh! Look!" Ukitake pointed at them.

By now, almost the whole area surrounding Karin and Hitsugaya had their attention on the couple. Like life was playing in slow motion, Hitsugaya held the necklace ends and stepped toward Karin. She pulled her hair to the side as Hitsugaya took leaned toward her, closing the space between their chests greatly. Soon, he found his hands around her neck. Hitsugaya inhaled her perfume as he leaned nearer to the side of her head. His mind started to feel like it was going to get high and his insides twisted achingly in desperate hope to feel her neck with his hands.

As Hitsugaya hooked the necklace together, Karin stiffened slightly as she felt his warm breath brush against her bare neck. At that very moment, she wished that they were alone. She wanted to just have him envelope her with his body and give her the pleasures of his lips.

_I wanted you to be the one to put it on for me because I wanted to see the love between us, with you here. Right now, I can't give a damn what anyone says about me because I am wearing your heart. And your heart is the most beautiful thing I have felt for the first time in both my first and second life._

* * *

**Notice: **

I have a twitter account. It is w w w. t w i t t e r .com/telepathicink ( I had to space the words up because if I don't, it will only leave .com/name)

Thought it would be nice to share tweets with you guys ^ ^ and also I can update you guys on when I have updated my hitsukarin stories.

**Hi guys, I am so, so, so sorry for the long wait for an update! **

**I have been seriously swampd with my school projects. **

**Only 5 more weeks of schoo left...I think.**

**Well I have been working on this chapter for...over a week? I think, again. I had to stop, write, stop, write, because I had to complete my school assignments. **

**It is now 2am here. I best get to sleep now. Hehehe before i regret not doing it any sooner.  
**

**ps. I really love this chapter. I love the part where Hitsugaya wore the necklace for Karin. I can imagine it all...I am in HitsuKarin Heaven!!  
**


	30. Chapter 29: Subtle, not quite

Chapter 29: Subtle, not quite.

Hitsugaya pulled back and looked at Karin's neck. There around her slender neck shone the most beautiful object he had ever imagined and have it made for the most beautiful person.

Karin looked down in attempt to see it but it was not long enough. She looked back up at Hitsugaya and there he was, smiling. His smile mesmerized her heart for a moment. He looked so happy. He looked so warm. He looked like he was in love with her. Karin blushed deeply as his teal eyes melted to reveal his passionate fire in his eyes. It was so different than before, his smile.

And then, the world came back to her. Karin shifted her gaze to the side and noticed that everyone had literally stopped and stared at her and her Captain. Suddenly, her heart started to flutter in panic. People were looking at her and people were staring at her.

Karin looked about nervously and bowed her head lightly. She was not used to so much attention. She clasped her fingers together and bit her lip softly. _I'm not used to this…I…I _

"Karin, ignore what is around you. Being an officer, the attention you usually get should be no different to what you are getting now," Hitsugaya moved to her side and offered her his arm. Karin shifted her gaze to Hitsugaya and noticed how relaxed he was. He had simply ignored everyone around him and only concentrated on her.

Karin looked at his arm. "I…do I look nice?" Karin asked before realizing how stupid she sounded.

Before Hitsugaya could reply, a hand is laid upon his shoulder heavily.

"So this is your lovely sweetheart!" Kyouraku cheered as he leaned against Hitsugaya with his arm around Hitsugaya's shoulder. Hitsugaya grunted as Kyouraku gave Karin his usual careful free.

Karin blushed at Kyouraku's statement. She bowed her head lightly and nervously tucked a lock of hair behind her ears.

"Why you look stunningly lovely, Karin-chan," Kyouraku complimented. Karin laughed and bowed.

"You look dashing yourself, Captain Kyouraku," Karin returned the compliment.

"If Hitsugaya Taicho was not your date, I would have asked you to have the first dance with me," Kyouraku winked at Karin. Karin giggled as Hitsugaya shrugged off Kyouraku's arm.

"I think you should save your compliments for later. You're already sounding like you're drunk," Hitsugaya growled. Kyouraku looked at him, rather dazed at the moment before realizing that he was treading thin ground.

"Ho ho, Hitsugaya Taicho, don't worry. Karin-chan is all yours. I'm just here to give her well deserved compliments," Kyouraku chuckled. Ukitake came up behind Hitsugaya and Kyouraku.

"I think Kyouraku has said just about what I wanted to say," Ukitake chirped.

Matsumoto watched from afar at the three men and Karin. She watched on with proud eyes. Her Taicho was growing up in front of her and finally, she got to see him smile with such gentle fire in his eyes. She was so proud, so happy and so glad. He looked so handsome tonight and Karin looked beautiful. The two of them looked so beautiful together and Matsumoto knew the word 'beautiful' fit them perfectly.

"My, my, Hitsugaya Taicho is growing up," Unohana smiled on. Matsumoto sighed with a smile on her lips.

"Yup, my Taicho is growing up." Matsumoto agreed.

"Hn, I can't believe Hitsugaya Taicho would actually succumb to expensive gifts," Soifon grumbled and folded her arms. Matsumoto looked over at the head assassin and then turned back at Hitsugaya.

"I'm going to walk around," Soifon said sharply before leaving. Matsumoto shook her head lightly.

"Rangiku-chan, do you have a date?" Unohana asked. Matsumoto turned towards the kind Captain and shook her head.

"Nope. No one dared ask me. Guess I am too much to handle," Matsumoto joked. However deep inside her, she was disappointed. It was big night and she wanted to go out with someone, someone she would enjoy her night with. It did not have to be someone she was in love with. Maybe guys like Hisagi, Renji or Kira, just someone to enjoy the night. Disheartening but it was the truth, she had no date and no one approached her. Sure she could have just asked someone but it never occurred to her.

"I think the males here are just intimidated by you," Unohana said.

Matsumoto forced a laugh with a smile, "if only that was true."

"You have a great evening Rangiku-san. I'm going to prepare myself for the entrance. Don't forget that your Captain has to meet us at the door," Unohana reminded. Matsumoto nodded before bowing to the Captain. Unohana returned a kind smile and then turned.

Matsumoto turned around and looked over at her Taicho who was currently still under the clutches of two Captains…and a sad smile returned.

"I am not going to ask why or how for tonight," came a rather tensed voice. Matsumoto turned around to see Ichigo walking up to her with a drink in hand.

_Oh crap! Ichigo! _Matsumoto's alarm bells rang off as she turned to Hitsugaya's direction immediately. Obviously her captain had no idea of Ichigo's presence, as he was too involved in Kyouraku and Ukitake's company.

What comes next is all up to fate.

"Kurosaki Taicho!" Matsumoto smiled nervously and bowed quickly before stepping in front of Ichigo, blocking his view of her captain and Karin.

Ichigo stared at Matsumoto. For the first time, he actually really noticed how beautiful she looked. She had a great figure and a lovely face with stunning icy blue eyes. She and Hitsugaya looked like the ultimate Captain and Vice-Captain of Ice. She looked like an Ice Lady and he looked like the Ice Prince.

Realizing he was sidetracking away from main point, Ichigo cleared his throat.

"Matsumoto-san," Ichigo greeted back.

"Do you disapprove of them?" Matsumoto went straight to the question since he was there.

Ichigo looked at her and saw her pleading eyes to please say no. She really cared so much for her Captain and he just hoped that Hitsugaya knew that she had him in her heart. Of course, he had certain issues with Hitsugaya and her sister together. But maybe he should save his questioning for after the party, for Matsumoto's sake.

"No…no I don't," Ichigo answered Matsumoto and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I am so glad!" Matsumoto chirped as she clapped her hands together. Ichigo sighed.

"Ichi-nii!"

Karin jumped onto her brother and wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck. Ichigo quickly regained his balance and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He laughed as Karin giggled and looked up, still hugging Ichigo. There was her smile; her eyes lit up like the stars in the blanket of night. Ichigo placed his hand on top of Karin's head and took a good look at Karin. Her little ballerina outfit glittered as well, bringing out her adorability.

"Wow, you look very lovely tonight Karin-chan," Ichigo complimented. Karin smiled and turned to look at Hitsugaya before realizing the situation she was in.

"Oh…um…Ichi-nii…" Karin rubbed her fingers together. She looked at Hitsugaya and he gave her a 'tell-him' look.

"This is my date….Hitsugaya Taicho," Karin introduced.

Kyouraku held his breath as he anticipated the Kurosaki Captain's reply. This was the first time he and Ukitake were watching a Captain dating another Captain's sibling. It was not just any Captain although it was hard to say any Captain was just…any. It was Hitsugaya Toushirou dating Kurosaki Ichigo's younger sister, Kurosaki Karin. No one would expect them to date each other, let alone reveal it on the night where everyone would see them together as a couple.

_Couple? Wow…that's weird…_Kyouraku thought as he looked on.

_And here I thought Hitsugaya Toushirou would not settle for a relationship…_Ukitake smiled to himself as he watched the youngest member of the Captain circle find someone he has interests in. It was not everyday Captains found a love life, it was hard to maintain a relationship when everything else comes first.

_Since when did they ever find interest in each other? _Kyouraku rubbed his chin.

"Kurosaki Taicho," Hitsugaya greeted in a could-not-care-less tone.

"Hitsugaya Taicho," Ichigo greeted back flatly.

_Did the whole world just went dead? _Kyouraku thought.

Karin looked at her brother and Hitsugaya back and forth. What the hell was starting?

"So you're my sister's date tonight," Ichigo said while he tucked his hands into his pants.

"Definitely," Hitsugaya answered as his eyes froze over while Ichigo's heated up silently. A mixture of uneven subtle flaring could be felt among the Captains and they all knew whom it came from.

"Of course," Ichigo looked away. "And I presume you will be taking good care of her this evening?"

"Naturally." Hitsugaya replied, his voice turning icy.

_Please…Toushirou…not the one word answers…_Karin sighed. _Not to Ichigo…_

"AH! It is time to have all the Captains gather!" Ukitake interrupted, hoping to break the tension generating. Having two captains, one whose reiatsu can never be corked up and the other who can freeze your back bone, the two were already causing enough worry without even saying anything.

"Right!" Kyouraku patted Ukitake's shoulder.

Ichigo looked over at Karin and noticed that she had a pleading look in her eye. _Argh…fine, fine…_

"Right. Let's go, Toushirou," Ichigo took his hand out of his pocket. He walked past Hitsugaya, turned around and smacked him on the back hard. Hitsugaya stumbled forward.

"That's Hitsugaya Tai- Ow!" Hitsugaya jumped and turned to see Matsumoto lower her hand from his arm. One look from Matsumoto's glare and Hitsugaya got the message. With a deep sigh, Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and turned his heels. Hitsugaya and Ichigo walked in silence as they made their way to their designated area before the entrancing ceremony.

"Thank you," Karin breathed a sigh of relief. Matsumoto smiled and placed the back of her hand against her forehead.

"Well, I have to go to. Vice-Lieutenants have get ready too," Matsumoto patted Karin's shoulder.

"Matsumoto-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Ichi-nii disapproves of Hitsugaya…Taicho?" Karin asked, slightly disheartened at their first contact.

Matsumoto stared at her first. First contact did not exactly take off very well. The two almost had zero heart beat to each other. But she could not possibly say that to Karin right? Or maybe they just need to break the ice a bit.

"No! Of course not! They're just…you know, uncomfortable," Matsumoto laughed nerously.

"I mean, you are after all dating our Captain and Ichigo is your brother. He's just playing his role as a protector, like he always has been. He's just looking out for you," Matsumoto smiled.

"They sound like they already hate each other," Karin bowed her head slightly.

"That's not true. Like I said, they're just uncomfortable." Matsumoto reassured.

"Well, Ichi-nii seems to not like Hitsugaya Taicho," Karin looked up at Matsumoto for a justifiable answer that would make the situation less worrying.

"Think of it as establishing his ground as the one that Hitsugaya Taicho will have to answer to if he ever hurts you," Matsumoto lifted Karin's chin up and smiled gently at her with her starry ice blue eyes.

"And I am not saying that Hitsugaya Taicho will hurt you but you know his temper and his character. He's a stubborn piece of work but I think I have softened him up all these years," Matsumoto laughed at the end of her statement. Karin's worried eyes broke into giggles of laughter.

"They'll come to like each other so don't you worry yourself tonight. I'll take care of my Taicho if he steps out of line alright?" Matsumoto offered.

"Thank you, Matsumoto-san," Karin smiled.

"That's my girl," Matsumoto brushed Karin's hair aside.

"Oh, people are going in already. See you inside!" Karin noticed as everyone started to head in.

"Right, see you inside," Matsumoto and Karin headed off in different directions.

_And so it begins…_

_

* * *

_

**I am so sorry guys for taking a long time to update. Been in a real tight situation lately and oh I am so sorry!!**

**I took two weeks to finish this chapter because well, I have been doing other things so I told myself to sit down and finish tonight....and now it is 2.30 am in the morning. **

**Please ignore any mistakes made here because my eyes are wonky...me sleepy. **

**And no I did not forget about Hitsugaya getting drunk. That will still be there. **

**Oh and from the 2nd to 6th of September, I will be going on holiday. **

**I am trying really hard to update as much as I can. **

**Please review so I know what you guys think and how much of whether you enjoyed it because I really love to here what you guys say. **

**I love you guys!**


	31. Chapter 30: Wine is not always fine

Chapter 30: Wine is not always fine

Karin sat at her table alone. Everyone was busy taking their seats except for the Captains, Vice-Captains and a few officers that had fought in the war. They had gathered at a special area to be briefed. She looked at the cards on the table. She picked one up and it read, "Matsumoto Rangiku, Vice-Captain of Tenth squad". It would seem members with positions would sit with their Captains while the rest of the squad would sit amongst other squad members.

As she watched everyone settle down, her thoughts drifted back to Hitsugaya. She looked down at the necklace and raised her hand to her neck. Gently, she touched the snowflakes and smiled to herself. After harboring her feelings for him for so long, she never expected to have him return the same feelings. And now with such a formal event having taking place, he asked her to show up as his date and thus revealing to everyone that he has some attachments to her and she to him.

_Oh god…what will my squad think of me…of him now? _Karin realized. Having exposed that she and the squad Captain are an item, how would the squad take it? Karin looked around and noticed a few onlookers but everyone else were busy among themselves.

_At least I am not getting one too many looks tonight… _

Outside the large hall in a small room, all the Captains, Ex-Captains excluding the Vizards, Vice-Captains, Officers, and the Kurosaki father and son waited. All had taken seats and talked among themselves. Hitsugaya looked over at Ichigo and Isshin who were talking to each other. Earlier outside at the courtyard, why did he suddenly get so cold with Ichigo? He had no problems with the father and Ichigo just got too formal with him. Just as he thought tonight would go smoothly, the tension between him and the brother became an annoyance.

"Taicho?" Matsumoto laid her hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder. Hitsugaya turned around and faced her.

"Matsumoto?" He said.

"For Karin, Taicho. Be nice okay?" Matsumoto said kindly.

"I didn't mean to have it turn out that way. It just came naturally." Hitsugaya sighed and tucked his hands into his pant's pocket.

"Well, you have to put some effort in it. You know Karin loves her brother greatly." Matsumoto smiled. It was strange though. Before tonight, Ichigo and Hitsugaya were on good terms but everything just went sour the moment Karin revealed Hitsugaya was in a relationship with her.

"I know, I'll….do something about it," Hitsugaya took his hand out of his pocket.

Across the room, Byakuya was engaged in a conversation with Unohana.

"Everyone is so handsome and beautiful tonight," Unohana commented as she looked at all the Captains and Vice-captains.

Byakuya nodded in agreement though his eyes were on a certain Captain's lieutenant. He watched her smile as she talked with her young Captain. For some reason, he got envious of Captain Hitsugaya. There he was, basking in her golden and cool presence. Her dress tonight was surprisingly more conservative than her usual uniform though he never really cared or thought much of it. She had her long golden hair bun up with thin locks twirling down, boasting the thickness and luscious richness of her golden curtains. Her earrings shimmered, further bringing the beauty of her slender neck with her light blue scarf wrapped around it and hanging down. Her strong lean legs were also proudly displayed in the most elegant way with a small slit at the side of the dress. She was taller than Hitsugaya now that she wore heels. As she turned her head slightly, her earrings danced and sparkled, just as how her eyes did the moment their eyes met each other.

Instead of turning away, Matsumoto merely smiled at him and bow her head slightly before turning back to her Captain. A wave of warmth and eagerness covered Byakuya. She had just given him a smile, which meant she noticed him.

Unohana followed Byakuya's eyes and noticed he had been staring at the Tenth Squad Lieutenant. She smiled as she watched the young Captain mesmerized by Matsumoto's beauty.

"She's very beautiful, isn't she?" Unohana commented. Byakuya snapped out of his admiration and turned to the motherly Captain. Instead of saying anything, Byakuya remained quiet and cleared his throat.

"Out of all the lieutenants tonight, Matsumoto really stands out. She and her Captain have such a lovely friendship." Unohana looked on as Matsumoto grabbed her Captain and embraced him with a bear hug. Hitsugaya merely hugged back with a hint of struggle at his Lieutenant's crushing arms. She was doing it on purpose.

Byakuya felt a splash of envy again as Matsumoto smiled happily as she pulled away from her Captain who was inhaling oxygen desperately. She then restyled her Captain's hair that got strangled along with the rest of the body. Hitsugaya wore a small frown before replacing it with a smile.

"I wonder how she is getting on with her depression awhile back," Unohana wondered.

"Depression?" Byakuya said, wondering how she knew. Unohana turned to him and smiled.

"Not many people knew it, except for me and her Captain, and now I suppose… you. She fell into a state of depression after the execution of Ichimaru Gin." Unohana said. Everyone knew she had history with him. How close they were was still unknown.

"She told you?" Byakuya asked with his normal stoic tone.

"She's a woman, I am too. I know a woman in depression when I see one, no matter how good they are at covering up. Hitsugaya Taicho was the only significant other who was able to see past her mask. Similar and yet, a total opposite of each other, it is a wonder how the two compliment one another, Hitsugaya Taicho and Matsumoto Fukutaicho." Unohana explained.

Byakuya glanced over at Matsumoto who now was chatting with Kyouraku and Ukitake with her arms wrapped around her Captain's arm.

"I guess they do," Byakuya said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Matsumoto gripped onto her Captain's arm tighter as he held a conversation with Kyouraku. Tonight she felt very self-conscious in an unusual manner. She could feel eyes sweeping over her in a way she never felt before. Earlier she caught the Sixth Squad Captain staring at her. Even Ukitake stole glances of her in the most unusual manner; much like the look Byakuya gave her. For some reason, she felt afraid tonight. Matsumoto softly bit her lip as she felt her heart beat rise. Her thoughts kept going back to the Kuchiki Taicho. The way he looked at her sent her heart flying and plummeting and it was something she wished she could stop feeling.

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya spoke.

Matsumoto jumped at the voice of her Captain. She looked around and everyone had their attention to Nanao who was debriefing them on how the entrance would be.

"Are you okay?" Hitsugaya asked with concerned as she had jumped when he broke her out of her own world.

"I'm okay, I kind of drifted off," Matsumoto laughed softly. Hitsugaya eyed her a bit. While Nanao was talking earlier, Matsumoto kept tightening her grip onto his arm and when he called her for the first time, she did not respond. Only the second time she responded.

"You don't seem yourself tonight," Hitsugaya returned his sights to Nanao.

"I'm fine, Taicho. Just a little tired," Matsumoto said.

"A little? That's something new I'm hearing from you. The party has not started yet and you're already feeling tired." Hitsugaya said, surprised at her words.

"I think its all this prepping up for the ball that got me tired," Matsumoto lied. "I think once I get in there and have a few sake all around, I'll get back on my feet," She gave him her usual cat grins.

Hitsugaya looked at her uncertain. Her strange behavior questioned her emotions. Was she feeling upset about Gin again? Matsumoto returned her attention back to Nanao and sighed. _What's wrong with me? _

"It's time. Let us make our way to the Ballroom." Nanao said.

* * *

"Hitsugaya Taicho?" Yuzu exclaimed.

Yuzu had found her way round the tables looking for Karin. After a little joyous complimenting on each other's outfits, the twins sat down and discussed about Karin's date. Yuzu had already begun dating in the real world but she was more interested with Karin's love life since she had little knowledge on the world of Shinigamis. And from the sound of things from Isshin, Hitsugaya seemed to be a very well respected Captain.

"He is my Captain," Karin bit her lip, feeling the rush of excitement in her cheeks.

"I can't believe you. Oh that's so wonderful! And this is your first date together?" Yuzu leaned closer.

"Yep," Karin blushed more.

"You're actually dating a Captain! I mean, a highly ranked, highly respected and powerful Captain! You are so lucky!" Yuzu squealed. Karin squealed lightly herself, for the second time in her life. The way Yuzu put it made Karin realized she was dating some guy that would just want to make almost every girl jump off the cliff, a very high cliff. Why she thought of that, she had no idea but Hitsugaya was really one of a kind and tonight's strange feeling of being his date, his partner to the ball, the girl he has his arms around, it started to make her heart float like it had helium in it.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and everyone looked around.

"Is it about to start?" Yuzu looked around her.

On the fixed in stage in front of the hall, Nanao walked up in a Chinese chiong sam and every head in the hall turned to her. For the first time, she wore without her glasses and her Chinese striking red dress with golden dragons adorned on it brought out her eyes that were sharp, striking and beautiful. Karin felt in awe at the lieutenant. She looked fierce and stunning at the same time.

"Good evening, all of Seireitei!" Nanao's voiced reached to the back of the hall.

Karin fidgeted in her seat. Nanao was coming towards the end of tonight's introductory speech and Karin knew it was time for the Captains to come out. She felt her heart race as every second ticked by. Yuzu could not wait to see who these, as she called them, spectacular forces are.

Nanao diverted everybody's attention to the large doors. Everyone grew extremely quiet as they could feel the withheld reiatsus of the Captains behind the large doors.

And finally, the large doors opened and everyone held their breath. It was not that they had never seen the Captains before but it was more of the fact that this was the first time everyone had gathered together and you would see the Captains all dressed up and suited for the occasion. Who would think that Zaraki Kenpachi would actually wear a suit?

And then, the doors opened. The Officers were introduced first followed by the Lieutenants. The ones who really made an impression among the lower ranks were Matsumoto. She walked with grace and elegance, with an air of superiority that complimented her rank as the Vice-Captain. Karin watched with a glow of pride at the stunning sight of Matsumoto. She really was the bell of the ball.

"Is she Matsumoto Rangiku, Vice-Captain of your squad?" Yuzu whispered to Karin.

As people clapped, Karin replied, "Yep. She's very pretty isn't she?"

Yuzu looked down at her chest. "Yeah."

"And now, our Captains. Our SouTaicho-dono, Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto," Nanao began.

As Nanao went on, Karin's eyes looked desperately for her handsome prince in armor. She felt her heart glow with pride as she finally saw him walk through the large hall doors as his status and name was called. There he was, like time in slow motion, walking with his head high and his hands at his side. As her eyes followed his serious face, she felt her heart grow wings and take off. Who would have thought she would have died, gone to a place people mistook for Heaven, be in a relationship with a Captain half a century older than her?

She slowly let her eyes caress his facial features. His beautiful teal eyes that displayed immense growing power, his lips that made people obey his every order, his incredible natural snowy white hair that made him stood out from the crowd, his posture of authority, he was so up above her and she was so below him. So what made her so special to him? What made her stand out from the crowd? What made her stand out to him when he clearly stood out from everyone to anyone? There were other special looking people out there, why her?

_I'm just a simple girl…_Karin thought as she watched Hitsugaya stand beside the rest of the Captains. Soutaicho slowly got onto stage and cleared his throat. Everyone ceased their clapping and took their seats as told. As he began his speech, Hitsugaya glanced over to his table where Karin and her twin sat.

There she sat in her chair. Her beautiful midnight hair cascading down in twirls and curls. Her eyes sparkled like the stars he gazed upon on rooftops late at night. Her smile illuminated the wonders of her face and the hidden beauty that subtly shimmered through her skin. Hitsugaya revealed a faint smile, feeling proud as ever that he had caught the eyes of a girl that never saw much in any guy. Tonight was the beginning of a change. Everyone more or less knew whom his date was and that he has a relationship with someone. It was not going to be simple but Hitsugaya felt his heart welcoming all the troubles. Somewhere deep down in the anticipating of turbulence, a feeling of making it through together with Karin was shining.

At the end of the Captain commander's speech, the Captains made their way to their seats. As Matsumoto reached for her chair, Hitsugaya's hand cut her off. He pulled the chair out for Matsumoto and gently pushed the chair back in as she sat down. Karin smiled to herself. _He's such a gentleman. _

"Thank you, Taicho," Matsumoto smiled.

"Don't mention it," Hitsugaya answered it as he took a seat in between his lieutenant and officer. His eyes then swept over to Karin who was avoiding his gaze with a deep blush on her cheeks. Hitsugaya grinned.

"You're turning into the colour of your rose," Hitsugaya leaned next to her and said softly. Karin felt her cheeks warm further. She reacted by swinging her hand to hit his arm when he caught her wrist. Hitsugaya pulled her wrist gently toward him and placed his lips on the back of her hand.

He lowered her wrist and a smirk emerged at the look of the shock on her face. A few people had caught onto her swift hand action but were more surprised at the squad ten Captain's reaction. _He's really showing it tonight…_Karin looked at Hitsugaya with wide eyes.

"Shall we begin with tonight's celebration?" Immediately a wave of applause was followed.

Over the next hour and a half, a flow of trays adorned with delicious food made towards table. From appetizers to deserts, the trays kept coming and going. People happily ate their dinner and chatted amongst themselves. After a good half an hour of rest from desert, Nanao returned to the staged and everyone settled their forks and spoons down.

"Normally we would have our Soutaicho lead the first dance in any celebration but tonight, we have decided to change the traditions a bit. We request Hitsugaya Taicho, as voted by the Captains of Gotei 13, to lead the first dance." Nanao smiled brightly.

_Hitsugaya Taicho? _Karin felt her heart stopped when everyone looked to her table or more precisely, to her Captain._ Wait a minute… _Karin felt her insides tighten. She looked toward Hitsugaya and noticed that he was already on his feet. He adjusted his tailcoat and like time slowed down, Karin watched his eyes turn to her.

"Karin, come on," Hitsugaya offered his hand to her. Karin stared at his hand. The whole hall was quiet except for a few whispers. She dared not look up in fear she would collapse at the number of eyes on her.

_I… should... I…_

Ichigo watched in worry as he saw his baby sister put on the spot. He had no clue of this arrangement and now Karin was struggling to keep herself together. Just then, he saw Hitsugaya push his chair out a little further and bent down on one knee till his head was at the same height as her. Karin looked at him afraid while Hitsugaya looked confident and assured. He took her hand and placed his other hand over the back of her hand. He started to talk to her with a soft expression. Ichigo craned his neck, eager to know what he was saying. However Hitsugaya was so soft that perhaps only Karin and Matsumoto could hear.

Karin nodded her head slowly but the fear on her face had not been lifted. Hitsugaya slowly got up along with Karin by his side. He let go of his other hand and gently led Karin toward the center of the dance floor. A wave of applause erupted as the two made their way.

Ichigo watched intently as Karin kept her head bowed down a little. He saw Hitsugaya took hold of her waist while keeping his hand firmly holding Karin's trembling hand.

A slow music faded in and the applause started to cease. "Just follow me and you'll be fine," Hitsugaya spoke softly to Karin.

"Don't be afraid. Soon others will join in." Hitsugaya tried to comfort Karin. He could see her chest rising up and down in fast and irregular patterns. For some strange reason, even though it was his first time, he was not the least bit afraid or nervous.

"One, two, three," and Hitsugaya pulled Karin towards him. Karin felt a little lost as she mindlessly followed Hitsugaya. She had no idea what she looked like dancing or what she was actually doing. The whole time she kept her eyes to their feet.

"Keep your eyes on my face," Hitsugaya said before he twirled Karin out slowly. As she stepped away from him, she finally met the other pairs of eyes watching her. At that very moment, it felt as if her heart stopped. Just as Hitsugaya pulled her back in gently, Karin brought her eyes to his face. Instantly, his face captured her and her heart started to feel like it was beating again. Finally she smiled.

Sooner than Karin thought, more of the Gotei 13 Captains joined in along with Lieutenants. It felt so surreal to see the most powerful men and women in Soul Society dancing on the dance floor in tuxedos and fancy dresses. Karin giggled. She never thought she would see the day Hitsugaya would be in a formal outfit. It sounded hilarious because she imagined Matsumoto wrestling him to get him to wear a tux.

"What is it?" Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at a giggling Karin.

Karin turned to her date and blushed. "Oh nothing."

"No really, what is it?" Hitsugaya took a step back.

Karin smiled as she stared into Hitsugaya's eyes. "I was thinking of how strange it is to see everyone in fancy dresses and suits."

Hitsugaya looked around at the resident dancers around them. He had to admit it was a little strange and very new to him. Even he felt slightly out of place since he had never really parted from his uniform other than going to sleep.

"But you look really handsome tonight," Karin commented. Hitsugaya turned back to her and smiled. He twirled her around and placed his hand back on her waist.

"And you look stunningly beautiful," Hitsugaya complimented as he pulled her closer.

"I'm surprised that we now have a Captain attached," Kyouraku grinned as he held Nanao in his arms.

Nanao smiled kindly upon the young couple as her Captain twirled her out and back in. She had a great and deep respect for Hitsugaya. He was a hard working Captain who made sure all his reports were on time or were not more than two days late, something she wished her Captain had picked up. She had heard little complaints of him, be it because there were little to complain about or people were afraid of him. Though he had his cold atmosphere around him, he treated everyone equally and never took sides unfairly. Whenever he saw her, he always greeted her politely and formally. Overall he was a decent guy who deserved a decent girl that loved him just as much as he loved her, and Karin was just the right match for him.

"I think they look splendid together, cute if I may add," Nanao said.

Kyouraku nodded a little in agreement. As he watched Hitsugaya whispered something in Karin's ear, Kyouraku chuckled. They looked very much like young couples in blissful love. Though in future they're love will be tested, for some reason, tonight had sort of given everyone a little hope. If this icy and emotional untouchable young prince could fall in love and smile genuinely, there was still chance for everyone to find a little romance in his or her day-to-day frontline lives.

"… Something else worth fighting for," Nanao added.

"Pardon?" Kyouraku turned back to Nanao.

Nanao frowned a little. He had been lost in his own world again.

"I said if two people can fall in love in this line of job, we finally have something else worth fighting for." Nanao repeated.

Kyouraku stared at her a little surprised. "I'm hearing things," He joked. Nanao rolled her eyes.

Matsumoto sighed as she watched everyone dance. Strangely no one approached her tonight. Not even her best guy friends offered her a dance. Then again she could not blame them. They were busy dancing with the people they wanted to dance with. She leaned back in her seat and looked down at her dress. She looked beautiful but why did she feel so plain? She thought of Gin but he vanished the moment he entered her mind. Instead, the Sixth squad captain instantly replaced him in her mind. Unconsciously, Matsumoto glanced over at the Sixth squad table. The Kuchiki leader was nowhere in sight. She sighed. He was most probably somewhere on the dance floor.

Suddenly, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Matsumoto turned her body and for a second, she held her breath. A pair of familiar eyes was looking down upon her.

"Would you like to have this dance with me?" Byakuya offered his hand. Matsumoto stared at him, a little surprised at his gesture. She had just turned to his seat earlier and now he was behind her offering his hand to dance with him. Was this all happening?

Byakuya waited patiently. He had saw her looking at him several times earlier and for a strange reason, he knew she would be upset when no one would ask her to dance. She would be reminded of how lonely she was and she would be thinking of the man that crushed her heart. No one deserved to feel hurt. People deserved to move on and be free from their past.

"I would be honored if you could at least have one dance with me," Byakuya stated, hoping she would not turn him down.

And then like the sun had returned to glow again, Matsumoto placed her soft slender hand in his palm. Byakuya felt slightly stunned though he had no idea why since he was the one who offered his hand. With quick recovery, he closed his palm up and gentlemanly helped Matsumoto onto her feet. He carefully led her to the dance floor and let her step in front of him. Matsumoto felt her cheeks warm and her heart flutter. She, a Lieutenant, was offered to dance by none other than one of the most powerful Captains and noblemen in the whole of Soul Society. How did this relationship come about?

As she stood in front of him, she watched him placed his hand on her waist while his other hand kept a strong but gentle hold of her hand. As they started to dance, Matsumoto felt her eyes kept locked with his gaze. While they danced, it started to occur to her of what a good dancer her was. He was very smooth and gracefully, and she was surprised she had not yet tangled her feet with his. What astonished her was that he was very polite in many ways, the way he looked at her, the way he held her hand, the way he spoke to her, and he never once looked at her chest.

Like the tides of sadness had receded, Matsumoto found herself blushing. A faint smiled appeared on Byakuya's lips as he twirled her around. At that moment, she felt beautiful, a different kind of beautiful.

Hitsugaya stared on at Matsumoto and the Kuchiki Captain. Even Karin caught herself staring at them with her mouth slightly open. She quickly shut her jaw.

Hitsugaya smirked as he watched Matsumoto danced. She finally looked genuinely happy and free. He watched her be twirled around on the dance floor and then softly landed back into the Kuchiki's arms, her back against his chest, the two slowly stepping side to side on the dance floor. Hitsugaya smiled. _She's finally happy. _

"Wow, that was entirely unexpected." Karin commented. She was caught by surprise at the sudden dance partners. Matsumoto and Byakuya? That was a little shocking but nonetheless sweet. It almost seemed like they were made for each other for this night. Her elegance matched his noble status and her beauty was a humble sight that everyone wished they had.

"Aren't we a little unexpected as well?" Hitsugaya returned his attention to Karin.

After the first few dance, the music had changed into something more suiting of a celebration. Music rapped the walls in rhythmic beats as everyone was on the dance floor waving their hands and moving their feet about. Some of the Captains who were not used to the change in music had taken an early leave while some stayed behind, namely Ukitake, Kyouraku, Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Ichigo. All five had taken refuge to a table designated for the Captains after the tables and chairs were shifted to allow more space for movement. The two oldest Captains decided to watch others move their bodies while Byakuya remained for the good wine. Ichigo had grown tired after taking turns with dancing with his two sisters and Hinamori. Hitsugaya had resorted to taking a break after having someone stomped his foot the moment blasting music came on. Karin had gone off to dance with Yuzu while Isshin was busy cleaning off the wine spilled on his white shirt in the men's toilet.

"This is truly a happy night for all of us!" Kyouraku cheered as he drank down the remaining champagne in his glass. Ukitake laughed as he too finished his champagne.

Byakuya watched on as the crowd jumped to the beat. At the edge of the crowd was Matsumoto dancing with the Hisagi and Renji. Everyone was raising their hands in the air and laughing as they clapped to the beat. People were spinning round and some girls were lifted off the floor all in the spirit of fun. Matsumoto spun round and hung her arms around Hisagi's and Renji's neck, all three jumped to the beat. Next to them, Karin held her sister's hand and both swayed to the beat, laughing away like she was the happiest girl in the universe.

Hitsugaya stopped a waitress and took a glass of wine off her tray. All four pairs of eyes sat upon his glass. Hitsugaya was about to take a sip when he noticed the rest at the table staring at him.

"Is there something amusing that you must stare?" Hitsugaya drawled.

"You drink, Hitsugaya Taicho?" Ukitake spoke, clearly surprised.

_Oh right… they've never seen my drink before. _Hitsugaya thought. He proceeded to sip his wine and placed the glass on the table.

"I usually drink at my own time on my own." Hitsugaya answered.

"Since when?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know. I can't remember." Hitsugaya picked his glass up again and drank his wine.

"Hmm, Roju-san's finest wine." Hitsugaya commented on the wine's quality.

"You know him?" Byakuya asked, his expression slightly betrayed his usual apathetic nature.

"I usually get my wines straight from him." Hitsugaya said and proceeded to finish the glass of wine.

"They're not cheap," Byakuya commented.

"How often do you drink?" Kyouraku asked.

"Depends on my mood. I don't simply douse down wine like how Matsumoto's with sake." Hitsugaya answered. Kyouraku burst into laughter as he called for the waitress. He took two glasses of wine off her tray and passed a glass to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya looked at the wine glass and back at Kyouraku.

"After all this time you can drink!" Kyouraku smiled widely. "And you never told us!"

"That's because I don't see it as of any importance to be announced." Hitsugaya took the glass and swirled it. Ichigo chuckled. For some reason, he had no problems with the young captain being with Karin. In fact, he was quite fine with it. Why he had over reacted earlier still mystified him. Maybe it was tendency to play the hero with his sisters. Whether it was such a reason or another tonight was suppose to be a night of fun and celebration. The wrong thing to do now was to ruin the night for Karin. Besides, Hitsugaya was just as about a hero as everyone else. He fought bravely and righteously.

"Let us drink!" Kyouraku raised his glass. Ichigo looked at his full glass of wine.

"Come on Kurosaki-san!" Ukitake patted Ichigo's back. Ichigo sighed and picked his wine up.

"To peace!" Kyouraku howled.

Ichigo shook his head. That man was lost to the world. All four drank down their wine and placed their empty glass on the table.

"Again!" Kyouraku cheered and waved for a waiter to come over with a tray of full glass.

"I shouldn't"-

"Aw come on! I never get to drink with you Hitsugaya Taicho!" Kyouraku interrupted Hitsugaya.

"Come on, Hitsugaya Taicho. It's a celebration!" Ukitake agreed.

"We really shouldn't drink so much," Ichigo was on Hitsugaya's side.

"I'll have another," Byakuya spoke as he raised his empty glass.

"You see! Even Kuchiki is a sport! Come on!" Kyouraku waved over the waitress.

Hitsugaya sighed. Normally he would stop after the second glass, especially if it was a full glass but maybe tonight, he would make it an exception. It was a celebration. He could let go a little this once. Everyone was enjoying themselves and there was no reason for him to spoil his night of no work and worry. Besides, the wine was not coming from him. It was free.

For the next half an hour, Kyouraku kept waving over for more wine right after everyone had finished with theirs. Hitsugaya placed his fifth glass of red wine down. It had been a full cup but now not even a drop was left. He leaned back in his chair and as Isshin waved at the waitress for more wine. With the music pounding the walls, the people dancing in the background, the laughter and smiles all around, the atmosphere got him to cut loose more than he wanted. Ichigo fanned at his neck, his cheeks tuning a shade of dark pink while Hitsugaya had a tinge of light pink.

"I'm going to have the worst hangover in history!" Kyouraku slouched before tilting his head back and drinking down his eight glass. The waitress returned to the table with a new set of full wine glasses. Hitsugaya willingly reached for a fresh glass, his sixth.

"Ah ha! That's the spirit!" Isshin's voice boomed in the background as he smacked Hitsugaya's back hard. Hitsugaya jolt forward, almost choking on the wine and almost having wine spilled on his pants. Thankfully the liquid flew in the table's direction.

Byakuya still looked unaffected by the wine or the influence of the rest around the table, however the pink shade on his cheeks betrayed him. Ukitake was full on in red as he placed his half empty glass on the table. Just as Hitsugaya was about to finish his remaining wine, a pair of rounded soft objects whacked against the back of his head. As he quickly placed his glass on the table, a pair of arms made round his neck and soon he was choking in the grasp of his lieutenant.

"Oh my god is my Captain drinking?!" Exclaimed Matsumoto. Hitsugaya frantically and desperately smacked his lieutenant's arms repeatedly, signaling her to let go of his neck. He almost looked like a monkey with his waving of hands and attempts of prying her arms loose.

Realizing his suffering, she immediately loosened her hold and Hitsugaya inhaled deeply, welcoming oxygen back into his lungs.

"Geez Rangiku-san, you almost killed Toushirou," Ichigo commented.

"No kidding," Hitsugaya said as he rubbed his neck.

"But you're drinking Taicho!" Matsumoto ignored and crossed her arms against her bosoms.

"And you're point is?" Hitsugaya tried to tone down her excitement.

"You never drink Taicho." Matsumoto laughed as she dragged a chair to in between her Captain and Isshin.

"On the contrary, I do drink. I drink in private and behind close doors. Specially where you're not around," Hitsugaya smirked faintly before picking his wine back up and shooting the remaining liquid down his throat.

"How many have you had?" Matsumoto wondered.

"6 full glasses." Hitsugaya answered. Matsumoto's eyes widened and she leaned closer to her Captain, studying his face.

"And you're not the least bit tipsy or drunk?" She eyed him.

"I've been drinking for years. I believe my alcohol tolerance level is exceptionally high." Hitsugaya proudly stated. _Oh great… it's the wine talking now. _Hitsugaya smacked himself mentally.

"Hah, really?" Ichigo grunted.

"Is this not my sixth glass and I still have my head on straight?" Hitsugaya stated calmly.

Ichigo finished his sixth glass and leaned to the side, to face Hitsugaya. "I know, I know. It's just I can't imagine you drinking and thus I am surprised."

Suddenly Isshin slammed his hands on the table, startling everyone including Byakuya.

"How about a contest?!" Isshin exclaimed exceptionally loud. Ichigo shot his father a glare. Where in the world did that goat chin come up with that ridiculous statement? Unfortunately, a number of heads turned from the dance floor. Hisagi, Karin, Renji, Kira, Ikkaku, Yuzu, Hinamori, Urahara, Yoruichi and Nanao all looked toward Isshin. In no time, all of them appeared around the table.

"A drinking contest?" Renji piped up.

"Yes boys, a drinking contest between my son and Hitsugaya-Taicho since they're on their sixth glass." Isshin announced. Hitsugaya bit his lip softly and sighed. Karin squeezed her way to the table and looked over at her brother and her date. Both had deep shades of pink on their cheeks.

"Hitsugaya Taicho?" Hisagi looked surprised. He looked at the table and noticed six empty wine glasses in front of the young captain.

"Surprised huh?" Matsumoto laughed.

"Otou-san, they'll get drunk," Yuzu spoke up.

"Aw honey, don't worry. Daddy will knock them out before they do anything stupid." Isshin laughed. Karin crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side.

"Seriously? Toushirou." Karin eyed Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya looked up to this girlfriend and smirked. Karin immediately blushed at his smirk. _Sexy…._

"Ichigo, you sure you can do it?" Ikkaku patted Ichigo's shoulder.

"Shut up man, I can drink if I want to." Ichigo stated.

"Alright then! Shall we bet people?" Isshin stood up from his chair. Byakuya rolled his eyes. _This is ridiculous. _

"I never said I was agreeing to this," Hitsugaya spoke but Isshin ignored him.

"No bets," Nanao spoke up.

"Aww, why?" Isshin whined.

"While drinking is allowed, I must insist betting is not allowed to be carried out." Nanao crossed her arms. Kyouraku leaned toward the side, resting his body weight on his petite lieutenant.

"Can't you let this slide, Nanao-chan?" Kyouraku cooed. Nanao looked down at her Captain and tilted her glasses down slightly. Kyouraku immediately shifted his body away from her.

"No bets." He chirped.

"I'm not partaking in this." Hitsugaya said louder.

"I've never seen a drunk Toushirou so having him participate is not likely a fantastic idea. I don't think he can take it." Ichigo said.

Hitsugaya crossed his arms. Was Ichigo saying that he could not handle wine like he always had all these years?

"I'm much older than you and a much better drinker than you'll ever be Kurosaki." Hitsugaya replied Ichigo in a challenge tone. Everyone's eyes widened at Hitsugaya's reply. It was then Karin realized that Hitsugaya was indeed a lot older than Ichigo. She was dating someone close to half a century older than her brother.

"Is that a challenge?" Ichigo asked clearly getting riled up.

"No, it's not a challenge. It's a fact." Hitsugaya stated. Karin sighed as she watched the two have another face off. Ichigo stared at Hitsugaya for a few seconds.

"I challenge you to this contest. Whoever calls it quits or collapses first, loses." Ichigo said. Renji and Hisagi stared at one another. Was Ichigo really going to challenge the Captain? Then again can the Captain outlast? They had never seen Hitsugaya drink before so it was both an exciting sight and at the same time, a worrying sight.

"Fine, I accept." Hitsugaya took the challenge. Isshin howled and called for the waitresses.

"Looks like it's going to be a very interesting night," Kyouraku muttered to himself.

* * *

Hitsugaya placed down his twelfth glass of wine. Behind him were loud sounds of cheering and whistling. His face was warm and pink, and his cheeks were a deep shade of red. Things were starting to look sparkly in the background as he tried to focus. Across him was Ichigo who was sipping the last few drops of wine. His face down to his neck was completely red. Both had their bow ties loosened to allow more air to cool their neck.

"Come on Taicho!" Matsumoto cheered as another two glasses of wine was set on the table. Isshin distributed the glasses to his son and Hitsugaya. Karin sat next to Hitsugaya, worried as ever. His skin was warm and he looked like he was sliding in and out of reality. Karin wanted him to stop but she knew that he would not listen to her. It was strange though, to see him going to get drunk. Never in her life till now had she expected to see this day to come.

"Come on boys, bottoms up!" Isshin cheered.

"Come on Ichigo!"

"Go on Hitsugaya Taicho!"

"Drink it Kurosaki!"

Hitsugaya reached for the glass. The world was starting to look a little funny. He could feel heat building up in his body and he hated it. He lifted the glass up and inhaled deeply. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he knew he would not be touching wine for a very long time after tonight.

"Shhhut tup…I caan…do thisss" Ichigo slurred as he brought the glass to his lips, his head moving back and forth.

_He's so gone… _Karin crossed her arms and shook her head. Ichigo gulped down the wine and firmly placed the glass on the table. The guys behind him cheered.

"HAH!" Ichigo exclaimed before noticing Hitsugaya's empty glass. He looked up to see Hitsugaya smirking at him with his arms across his chest.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo cursed.

"You're speech is getting worse by the minute." Hitsugaya stated without a hint of slurring. Ichigo looked at the Tenth Squad Captain with surprise. How could that guy still talk properly? That was impossible.

"Another!" Ichigo called out. Two glasses of wine was placed on the table.

"I think you better bring two empty buckets over here." Isshin whispered to one of the waitresses. Sooner or later, one or two of them would have to give.

Hitsugaya and Ichigo stared on at the wine glasses. Ichigo groaned. He regretted calling for the wine again. He could not have another. He was clearly defeated. He could not even bear to reach out for the glass. It was clearly too much for him to take. Hitsugaya stared at the glass. He knew if he took this glass, he would have a dislike for wine in future being it the reason for the coming hang over. Furthermore he just could not stomach it. The excessive wine was going to cost him his body and health over the next few days. He would rather claim defeat then to reach breaking point.

"Don't be chickens!" Ikkaku exclaimed, at the same time, buckets were placed next to the competitors. Hitsugaya and Ichigo stared at one another. It was now or never. The two reached for their glass when suddenly a pair of hands swiped the glasses away.

Everyone looked up to see Karin gulping down Hitsugaya's glass of wine and then her brother's. All watched in surprise as she drank all the wine to the last drop without hesitation or break. She placed the empty glasses back on the table and cleared her throat. The burning sensation of wine made her cringed.

"Contest over." Karin stated firmly.

"Thank god…" Hitsugaya sighed before reaching for the bucket on the floor next to him and emptying his stomach in it.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto immediately patted Hitsugaya's back as he threw up into the bucket. At the same time Ichigo leaned over the bucket and upchucked the entire contents of his stomach into it. Sadly however, he missed a little.

"MY SHOE!" Ikkaku screamed.

* * *

**Yes....the long awaited chapter 30 of Someone for me. **

**But wait...there's more....the aftermath and hangover has yet to be written! **

**This is my New Year's gift to everyone who has waited so patiently for this chapter. I wanted to put this up on Christmas but I had to redo half of it because I didn't like how it was. **

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I really made it VERY long because I think you guys deserved that kind of length. Please review and tell me what you think. I love to read your comments beause it always put a smile on my face that my readers enjoyed what they read. **

**I hope you guys had a Merry Christmas and have a rocking 2010 ahead!**

**Love, **

**me!  
**


	32. Chapter 31: The hangover stage and after

"Is Hitsugaya Taicho okay?" Isane wondered. Matsumoto thought for a while. Her captain had been in there for almost twenty minutes most likely throwing up madly into the sink or toilet bowl. After his first up chuck into the bucket, he raced to the toilet and made it in without tripping or stumbling over anything. Karin wanted to go check up on it him but Matsumoto convinced her that she should stay with her twin sister. While back at the table, Ichigo remained at his seat throwing up heaps of vomit into the bucket. After he was done, he passed out in his chair.

"I have no idea." Matsumoto pressed her ear to the door. The music that was playing in the background was not making it easy for her to hear her Captain throwing up. She was not sure if she should just enter and check up on him.

"He looked fine during the contest." Isane pointed out.

"True but this is my first time watching my Captain drink and throw up from too much alcohol. I'm still in shock, don't even talk about recovery." Matsumoto answered Isane, her ear still pressed to the door.

"Taicho? Are you alright?" Matsumoto knocked on the door. Suddenly the door swung opened and there stood her Captain with his arms folded against his chest and an eyebrow raised at her. He had shed his tailcoat and bow tie. All that was left was his vest over his shirt and his collar raised up.

_At least he looks…solid still. I think? _Matsumoto wondered. Her eyes travelled to his head and noticed that his hair was dampened and flat.

"Why is your hair wet?" She asked.

"Cause it's warm as hell." He answered smoothly and combed through his hair with his fingers. Matsumoto studied him for a while. He looked fine but for some reason, her instincts told her he was not himself.

"What shit music is this?" He suddenly asked.

"Um, I don't know." Matsumoto answered.

Hitsugaya frowned. Matsumoto turned to Isane and both exchanged questioning looks.

"Are…you alright?" Matsumoto turned back to her Captain.

"I'm fine Matsumoto. What makes you think I'm not?" Hitsugaya sighed.

"You just had around 12 glasses of wine and threw up. Plus, you're still standing and looking sober, and that kind of amazes me." Matsumoto titled her head to the side.

"I told you I have extremely high alcohol tolerance." Hitsugaya replied her.

"I know, but this is your first time doing heavy duty alcohol and"-

"You're starting to sound like a mother." Hitsugaya cut her off. Matsumoto stared at him in surprise. Normally she would have sat or bashed the person but the fact it was coming from her Captain was too much of a shock to her.

"What did you say?" Matsumoto asked again, hoping she heard wrong.

"Where's Karin?" Hitsugaya looked around, dismissing Matsumoto's question.

"She's…on the dance floor with her sister." Matsumoto answered.

"Cool." He said and walked off toward the dance floor.

"Did…he just say 'cool' ?" Isane asked.

* * *

Karin swayed a little to the music. The choice of music was not very satisfying and she was not enjoying it that much as before. Whoever took over, as the DJ, must not know what real party music is like. Heck, what do other shinigamis know about party music? It was at this time she wished she were back in the living world experiencing, dancing and listening to real good music.

"Man I wish the DJ would change tune." Yuzu complained.

"Yeah, who played the music before?" Karin asked.

Yuzu pointed out to a guy passed out at a table. "He but I don't think we can sober him up to take over."

"Damn. This sucks and it's only what? 1.30am?" Karin wondered.

"1.15 am." Yuzu corrected.

Suddenly, Karin felt an arm snake around her waist. Karin turned to see her date standing behind her.

"Hey you?" Karin wondered. She had expected him to return to the table after his visit to the toilet, not show up next to her.

"You done throwing up?" Karin studied his somewhat devious expression on his face. His hair was wet and his tailcoat and bow tie was missing. As much as she felt something was a little off, she could not deny how hot he looked right now, especially with that smirk on his face. He never looked like that before. Mischevious.

"It's no big deal. I'm totally fine." Hitsugaya answered.

"You sure? I think you should go and sit down." Karin suggested.

"First Matsumoto, now you. Seriously, I'm fine. I'm not going to sit down and waste the night. Yuzu-chan, mind if I borrow your sister?" Hitsugaya turned to Yuzu.

"No?"

"Thanks, Come on," Hitsugaya grabbed Karin's wrist and yanked her with him away from the dance floor.

"Oi-I'm not some ragdoll!" Karin stumbled. She placed her other hand on his hand that gripped her wrist and tried to pull him back to a stop but her attempts were to no avail. She had no choice but to follow him through the crowd. Thankfully it was not too hard to walk through the crowd since everyone parted like Moses with the Red Sea the moment they saw it was Hitsugaya coming through.

"Taicho?" Matsumoto pushed through the crowd only to find Yuzu in the middle of the dance floor.

"You just missed him. He grabbed Karin and went there." Yuzu pointed to where Hitsugaya had gone.

"What is he up to?" Matsumoto sighed.

"Beats me." Yuzu too was curious as to what her sister's boyfriend was up to.

Karin stopped at the stairs behind Hitsugaya. In front were two large buffed eleventh squad members at the entrance of the DJ stand. They had their arms crossed, looking like bouncers at a club. However the moment they saw Hitsugaya, they rest their arms to the side and bowed.

"Hitsugaya Taicho!" They greeted.

"Excuse me." Hitsugaya ignored their greeting and stepped in between them, his grip still on Karin's wrist.

"B-But Hitsugaya Taicho," The eleventh squad member started but Hitsugaya ignored him and stepped onto the DJ booth.

"You, go take a break." Hitsugaya ordered the DJ.

The shinigami looked up at Hitsugaya and an instant fear took over at the first contact he made with Hitsugaya's eyes. Karin watched the DJ bow out and scramble out of the DJ Booth. Finally, Hitsugaya let go of Karin's wrist and headed over to the mixer. He opened up the laptop that lay closed on the side of the table and carefully placed it on the mixer. He opened up the music player and started to scroll through the music tracks.

"Shit, all shit." He said to himself while pulling at his collar and then sliding his hand around his neck.

"What are you doing?" Karin asked. "You're giving me unnecessary panic." Karin stepped to his side and looked over.

"Don't be stupid." He shushed Karin.

He bent down and looked around the floor. Soon he found a dangling cable at the side and took it up. He proceeded to press pause and the music in the hall stopped playing. Everyone came to a halt at the sudden absence of music.

"What?"

"Hey why did it stop?"

"What's going on?"

Matsumoto turned her attention to the DJ booth and noticed that her Captain was at the audio mixer with Karin. Matsumoto felt her heart plummet straight to devastation. _Someone murder me now…just because he said the music was shit he didn't have to stop it!_

Isane noticed that Matsumoto took on a devastated expression. She followed her sight direction over to the booth where Hitsugaya Taicho and Karin were. Everyone had already turned to booth, not sure of whether to remain quiet or do something about the music or the captain.

Suddenly, the unexpected happened. Music started playing again but it sounded very different to the previous track. The bases of the speakers were pounding the walls and vocals were echoing through the hall. Lights were flashing all over again, colours dancing around the walls.

"_What you got me doin baby_

_Meet me at the hotel room _

_(I will bring my girlfriends)_

_Meet me at the hotel room_

_(I will bring my girlfriends)_

_Meet me at the hotel room_

_(I will bring my girlfriends)_

_Meet me at the hotel room"_

Matsumoto stood to the spot, feeling a little or very confused. Did her Captain just play this track? She looked to her Captain who looked very pleased with him. Everyone started to cheer and move again to the beat.

_"Forget about your boyfriend_

_and meet me at the hotel room"_

"Pitbull feat Nicole Scherzinger!" She cheered. She hung her arm around Hitsugaya shoulder and laughed. He leaned against the mixer and gave her a devious smile.

"I can't believe you know this song!" Karin grinned.

"You obviously haven't seen the songs on my iPod." He smirked. _God he looks so damn hot now. _Karin thought.

"You really had me going there. I thought you were going to stop everything." Karin crossed her arms.

"Then you still got a lot to learn about me." Hitsugaya reached for her waist and slowly brought his hands up the sides of her body. Karin felt her insides burn up and her cheeks flushed under his spell and charm. That move caught her off guard.

"What else is there that I don't know about you?" Karin smirked back although her insides were twisted and paralyzed from his touch.

"A lot." He leaned closer to her, his hands now on both sides of the mixer, pinning her to the contraption as he towered above her. Was he trying something on her?

"Oh really?" She teased and pushed him back a little but only to have Hitsugaya close the distance between them. They were now chest to chest, their faces inches from each other.

"Of course. You want to find out?" He whispered in her ear. Karin felt the hair on her arms stand at his breath that brushed her skin.

"Okay now I know my Captain is officially off his rockers." Matsumoto headed toward the DJ booth with Isane following her closely from behind.

"What are you going to do?" Isane asked, worried that Matsumoto might actually do something insane for once, liking stopping her Captain.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to stop him. Hell, I am high happy. This is like the first time he's ever done something like this." Matsumoto burst out laughing. She will never let her Captain live this down.

As they reached the DJ Booth, the most unthinkable vision unfolded before the two lieutenants eyes. There was Karin with her back pressed firmly against Hitsugaya's front. Hitsugaya had one arm around her waist and the other arm on her upper leg. He had his chin rested on her shoulder as Karin placed her hand on the side of his face while the other hand clasped his hand around her waist.

Both jaws hung open as the two lieutenants watched Hitsugaya and Karin danced together, body-to-body, arms all around each other. The two of them seemed to have their own little private space to dance since no one else could go up there or no one dared to.

Isane blinked several times but she knew she was not seeing things.

"We should go back." Isane shook Matsumoto's hand. However Matsumoto looked too shocked to move.

"Tell me that is my Captain actually dancing with Karin." Matsumoto brought her jaw back up.

"I thinking grinding is the right 'human' term." Isane felt heat rise up in her cheeks.

"Book me two seats at the shock recovery centre at the fourth squad day after tomorrow cause I'm not going to get over this so easily." Matsumoto whipped out her camera.

"Two seats?" Isane blinked.

"For me and my Captain, when he's sober." Matsumoto snapped a picture.

* * *

"Whoever took over really got this party started." Ikkaku tapped his foot as he leaned against the wall with a cocktail in his hand. After he had cleaned his shoe, he left Ichigo to Hinamori's care and hung out at the side of the hall.

"Thankfully. The party was about to die with the music they were playing earlier."  
Yumichika commented.

"Too bad Ichigo passed out." Yumichika turned to the table to see Ichigo knocked out.

"Who asked him to go up against Captain Hitsugaya? That moron should have known better." Ikkaku drank his cocktail.

"No one knew about Captain Hitsugaya." Yumichika turned to Ikkaku.

"I had a hunch." Ikkaku shrugged.

"Since when?"

"I saw him purchase wine before. I deduced he drinks alone and he must have been doing so for a long time without anyone knowing." Ikkaku tucked one hand into his pants pocket.

As they chatted, they noticed Matsumoto and Isane squeezing out of the bouncing crowd.

"Had too much fun Matsumoto?" Ikkaku laughed.

Matsumoto smoothed her hair back a little and composed herself.

"Going to now that the music has improved." Matsumoto smiled widely.

"Yeah I agree. I was about to head out because the music sucked. Thank god it has changed." Ikkaku sipped his drink.

"Changed DJ?" Yumichika handed his drink over to Matsumoto. She took a sip of his cocktail and passed it back to him.

"Guess." She grinned.

"Matsumoto…" Isane whispered.

"They're not exactly being secretive about it." Matsumoto whined.

"Huh?" Ikkaku exchanged a confused expression with Yumichika. Isane shook her head and sighed. Matsumoto brought out her camera and passed it over to Ikkaku.

"What's this for?" Ikkaku took the camera.

"Picture time?" Yumichika looked happy.

"Later. Press that button and look at the images I just took." Matsumoto pointed at a button on the back of the camera. She was about to give two hardcore members the heart attack of their lives.

Ikkaku pressed on the button and the screen next to it lit up. In the next second, Yumichika whipped his head away from his comrades and spat out his drink.

"Whose that?" Ikkaku tilted the camera.

"What? Who has full blown white hair other than Ukitake Taicho?" Yumichika exclaimed.

"Hitsugaya Taicho?" Ikkaku answered. All three shinigamis gave him a well-isn't-that-him look. Ikkaku looked at all three and then returned his attention to the camera.

"Naw….that can't be." Ikkaku laughed.

"Hell yeah it is!" Matsumoto stated.

"And whose that suppose to be? Karin?" Ikkaku let Yumichika take the camera.

"Who else?" Matsumoto crossed her arm.

"Man will Ichigo be flaming pissed if he sees this." Yumichika zoomed in on the picture. He pressed on the next button and looked through several snapshots. For the first time he had an image of the frozen Captain actually getting on hot with a girl, namely Ichigo's baby sister.

"Beautiful is not the word. Sexy is a better description for these two." Yumichika smiled.

"I know! I never knew my Captain had it in him to actually loose control like that!" Matsumoto clasped her hands together.

"I think I am starting to rub off him!" She smiled.

"That's scary." Ikkaku commented. Matsumoto turned back to the man and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You still don't believe that's him?" Matsumoto asked.

"You only took pictures of the back! You can't even see the face!" Ikkaku rubbed his forehead.

"Fine then, follow me." Matsumoto leaned forward and grabbed Ikkaku's arm. She yanked him across and pulled him towards the booth.

"This I got to see." Yumichika laughed.

* * *

Karin gasped for air as she pulled apart from her entanglement with Hitsugaya. She placed her hand over her chest and turned her head away from him, inhaling deeply. One thing had led to another and soon from the floor, they were against the wall feeling one another up, teasing each other with no lip contact. Then mysteriously, she found herself sitting on the couch with him pressing against her, their tongues busy.

"Wow." Karin coughed. The taste and smell of alcohol still strongly lingered within the walls of Hitsugaya's mouth and she could taste them.

"I think you're drunk." Karin deduced as she smoothed her hair back after getting it completely messed up by Hitsugaya.

"What makes you say that?" Hitsugaya lifted an eyebrow at her.

"I mean you're not entirely you." Karin turned back.

"I am me, just a little loose than usual." Hitsugaya smirked.

"Loose? More like fallen off the cliff." Karin gave a haughty laugh before getting suddenly cut off with Hitsugaya tongue in her mouth and his body on top of her.

She could feel her brain fizzle again and her senses going off once more. She wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled him further on top of her.

"Oh god you taste so good…" Hitsugaya groaned before moving his lips down to her neck. That sensation that he just inflicted on her with those words drove Karin madder and she kissed him back with enough force to make him gasp a little.

_Or maybe it's the alcohol you taste in your mouth. _Karin thought in the midst of her craziness before she decided they should stop. She placed both hands between them and pushed Hitsugaya away firmly but gently.

"I…I think we should stop before we get too carried away." Karin laughed nervously.

Half drunk but still able to process some little things around him, Hitsugaya remained silent for a moment before moving off her.

"I'm…oh man…I'm so sorry Karin…I didn't mean to come on so aggressive." Hitsugaya bowed his head and pressed him forehead into his palm. "I need a drink."

"Oh I think you had enough drinks. That's partly the reason why you're…so forth coming, not sure what's the right word to describe you right now." Karin comforted Hitsugaya knowing he must feel pretty awful.

"But I really want another drink." Hitsugaya whined.

"No, you had one too many." Karin snorted.

"Yeah you're right…just one?" Hitsugaya looked back up at her, his eyes looking starry eyed.

"I really think you shouldn't." Karin patted his shoulder. "I'll go grab you some water."

Just as she was thinking to make her trip quick in case he passed out on the floor, Karin saw Matsumoto heading towards her with Ikkaku and Yumichika behind her.

"Rangiku-san!" Karin called out for as Matsumoto stepped onto the booth with the two warriors behind her.

"Hey, do you mind looking after Tou-Hitsugaya Taicho for awhile. I'm going to grab him a glass of water." Karin jabbed her thumb over her shoulder. All three looked over to see Hitsugaya on the couch with his head in his hands.

"I'll go with you. Two of you take care of my Captain while me and Karin grab some water." Matsumoto ordered. The kind of tone that she used immediately gave the two warriors second thoughts on rebutting.

"Hai." They muttered, not knowing what they were really in for.

* * *

"Oh my god you had your first make out, with my Captain!" Matsumoto laughed while Karin blushed.

Figuring that Ikkaku and Yumichika could handle Hitsugaya, the two girls had stepped out of the hall for a moment to grab some fresh air before returning back to grab a glass of water.

"Yeah…thank god Ichi-nii didn't catch him in the morning." Karin sipped her mocktail. "If he did, I don't think either of them would be able to make it tonight."

"Finally, my Captain is getting some sticks removed from his ass." Matsumoto sighed as she sipped her mocktail, tired of alcoholic drinks. They had decided to lay off the happy drinks and stick to staying sober for the sake of their Captain. Somebody had to take care of him after the fun had ended.

For a while, the two girls remained silent. Seated on a stone bench, the two had their heads lifted to the sky, quietly admiring the stars that shimmered with the celebration below. Slow and quiet, the wind slowly swirled around them, bringing them fresh air while playing with their locks of hair that dangled out of their styled pattern.

"You know, I think I am starting to get over Gin." Matsumoto sighed. Karin shifted her attention to Matsumoto.

"I mean, I still love him and that will never change. But…I think it is about time to give my heart a break. I think he would want that too." Matsumoto placed her glass down on the ground and returned her vision to the sky above. Alcohol doing the talking again, she should just shut up.

"What do you mean by that?" Karin inquired.

Instead of replying Karin, Matsumoto found herself drifting back to her slow dance with the Sixth squad Captain. Why did all the men she had special places in her heart were men of little words? Renji, Hisagi, Ikkaku, they were different. They were her brothers, her friends, her buddies. But Gin, Hitsugaya and now Kuchiki Byakuya, they all had a very special place in her.

Gin, he would always be the person who saved her, the person who gave her a birthday. It was unfortunate that they would not have progressed further than where they were then. Maybe it was fate. Just maybe.

Hitsugaya…he was and would always be the Captain of her life. He was always there, willingly placing pillars in the places that needed support in her life. She never had to ask, and he never needed to ask. He just did because behind that cold and frigid mask and temper, he had a heart like no other. Matsumoto knew her loyalty and love toward him would never waver.

Last but not least, Kuchiki Byakuya…She hardly knew him and she hardly previously had any relationship foundation with him other than him being a Captain. But, tonight, something formed because something happened the other day. And when they danced tonight, she found something had blossomed between them. They found an understanding, a common ground, a place that status and position had not mattered.

"Matsumoto-san?" Karin snapped her fingers in front of Matsumoto.

"Hmm? Sorry, got lost in here." Matsumoto chuckled as she pressed her finger lightly against the side of her head.

"Shall we head in and get that glass of water?" Matsumoto got up and stretched a little.

"Sure." Karin got up. As they walked back, Karin could not help but wonder if Matsumoto was thinking of her dance partner. Maybe she was.

As Matsumoto and Karin neared the booth, Ikkaku out of no where fell in front of them at the top of the steps with an empty glass in hand. The both of them stopped as Ikkaku rolled over, his face contorted in laughter and…

"Are you drunk?" Matsumoto questioned, shocked.

"Hitsu *hic* Hitsugaya Taicho made me do it!" Ikkaku rolled back, struggling to get back on his feet. The two ladies turned to the couch to see Hitsugaya slumped over the couch hand rest, laughing hard. _Armageddon has arrived_… Karin thought in her head as Matsumoto immediately rushed over and pulled her Captain onto his feet. Just as she pulled him, Hitsugaya swung the other way and was about to land face first until Karin stepped in front of him. With prepared force and hard-core training, Karin held her weight against Hitsugaya as she wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Are you drinking again?" Karin exclaimed. The alcohol smell had tripled on Hitsugaya. "We were just gone for 15 minutes! What the hell did you drink?" Karin exclaimed again. Her eyes immediately darted to the table to see three bottles of drinks cleaned out to the last drop. She focused on the label on the writing.

"Pussyfoot… one bottle per person?" Karin exclaimed. Overkill.

"Where's Yumichika?" Matsumoto noticed he was missing and looked around.

"We," Hitsugaya started laughing. Ikkaku, on his feet, fell back on the floor and started laughing, hugging himself.

"We got him…to" Ikkaku laughed, "We got him to wear a lampshade and go on the dance floor!"

Hitsugaya pushed himself off Karin and stumbled back. "It was Ikkaku's idea. That bastard!" Hitsugaya fell back onto the couch, his face flushed red and tears coming out of the corner of his eyes from laughing too hard. Karin just stared at her date, not sure whether to laugh with him or be serious.

"Oh my god…" Matsumoto found Yumichika doing a stupid dance on the dance floor…with a lampshade on his head.

"Let's dancccee, Karin!" Hitsugaya got onto his feet and grabbed Karin's hand. However he missed and walked on, believing he had her hand in his grasp. A drunken man could not know the difference. Karin was about to tell him she was still back where she stood when she realized he was too drunk to not walk towards a blank wall.

"Toushirou! Watch where you-"

Too late.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto rushed over to Hitsugaya who was on the floor with a red patch on his forehead.

"That was the wall." Karin bend over Hitsugaya, a lop-sided smile burst onto her lips.

"Who put that wall there?" Hitsugaya groaned.

"I think it is about time we should all go home." Matsumoto chuckled while shaking her head.

"The person who put that wall there…ssshould be fired." Hitsugaya swung his hand in the air before dropping it at his side.

"Look! I'm going to pull water out of the bottle!" Ikkaku caught Matsumoto and Karin's attention but pouring out water from the glass onto the floor.

"They're so gone." Karin sighed as Ikkaku fell backward onto the couch and passed out.

"That's genius!" Hitsugaya exclaimed. "How did he do that?"

* * *

A yetching sound of vomit erupted from behind a door.

"Taicho? You alright?" Matsumoto knocked on her bathroom door. She had just finished setting up the couch for her Captain to sleep on. In her hands was her extra bathrobe for Hitsugaya to change into. She knocked on the door once more and the sound of vomit answered her again.

It had been pretty easy to carry her Captain back to her barrack, especially after he had sobered a little the moment they got away from the music. He basically hung over her back while she prayed hard he would only puke the moment the toilet bowl was in front of him. While that prayer was heard, somewhere along the way back, she had lost earring, which saddened her a little as it was one of her favourite.

"Oh god…" She heard her Captain groan. She inhaled deeply and poked her head into her bathroom. There he was, arms around the toilet bowl and his legs sprawled on the floor. His hair had gone limp and his eyes were drooping and bloodshot red.

"I…hate thiss…" He slurred a little. His head remained planted on the toilet seat.

Matsumoto pursed her lips together not knowing if it was the right time to laugh. He looked completely wasted on her bathroom floor. It was such a priceless sight that she was debating madly over whether she should take a picture of it.

Hitsugaya inhaled deeply and then struggled to get on his feet. As soon as he stood up, the whole world spun before him. He stumbled forward only to be caught by Matsumoto before he kissed the floor with his face.

"Whoa…come on, let me help you." Matsumoto chuckled. This time it was her responsibility to take care of her Taicho, even though he always claimed he never needed her help.

"I'm fine. I can do this on my own." Hitsugaya groaned. His head pounded like mad.

"Don't be stubborn. You can't even stand on your own two feet." Matsumoto smiled. She closed the lid of her toilet bowl and flushed the contents down. Steadily, she settled him on the lid.

"Let's get you out of your clothes and into the shower." Matsumoto mothered.

"I'm not going to let you see me naked!" Hitsugaya exclaimed before burying his face into his hands.

"Fuck my head…" He groaned again.

"I'm not going to let you sleep on my couch with alcohol stench on you. And I'm not going to see you naked. I'll just put you in my bathtub with your underwear on. You take it out yourself while you're in there and I'm out here. Besides, this isn't the first time I've taken care of drunk people." Matsumoto unbuttoned Hitsugaya's shirt.

"I wish I didn't take up that stupid challenge…" Hitsugaya grumbled.

"That's what you get for being so haughty about it." Matsumoto pulled the shirt off Hitsugaya's arm and threw it one side.

"Kurosaki needed to be told where he stands." Hitsugaya swatted Matsumoto's hand away.

"Or were you trying to impress Karin?" Matsumoto grinned.

"Rubbish." Hitsugaya retorted. "Now mind if I change out of pants without you in here?"

Matsumoto lifted an eyebrow at her Captain. "Can you even do it?"

"I'm fine. Please, I don't need you to mother me." Hitsugaya sulked drunkenly.

Matsumoto felt a little at lost for words as he tried to stand up on his own. He had just referred to her as a mother. Why had it have such a funny effect on her? Was it…a female thing? Was she really treating him like how a mother would look after her young?

_Maybe it's the alcohol talking. _Matsumoto wondered.

"I can handle myself." Hitsugaya shooed her out of the bathroom. As the door closed, Matsumoto found herself lost in a thoughtless moment.

Suddenly she heard a tumble. Panicked, she opened the door to find Hitsugaya head first in the bathtub and his pants unzipped. She rushed over to the bathtub and pulled her Captain up.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto wrapped her arms around his chest and let him rest against her body.

"Ow…" Hitsugaya groaned. Suddenly, he pulled himself out of her arms and leaned over the bathtub. A stream of vomit spewed out. Matsumoto responded with a firm repetitive pat on his back.

_This is going to be a long night…_

* * *

It was already four am in the morning and Matsumoto had finally stepped out of her bathroom in her silvery light blue night kimono. Her semi-wet long hair was wrapped in a small towel while thin golden locks of her hair slipped out from under the towel. She walked down the short corridor and turned around the corner to see her Captain's leg hanging over the couch. His hair fell over his face and the thin blanket she covered him with was on the floor. She sighed and quietly headed over to the couch where he lay dressed in her night kimono. She picked up the blanket and flapped it. She looked over at her Captain and hung the blanket over her shoulder. She bent down and combed his hair back. As she tucked his slightly long hair behind his ears, she found herself gazing at his sleeping face.

His usual scowl had disappeared on his face and was replaced by the serenity of sleep. It was a little shocking to her because she had seen her captain sleep before in the office and he always had a slight frown on his face. This time though, it was replaced by serenity.

_He looks so peaceful…_Matsumoto smiled a little as she gently stroked his hair. In her eyes, he would always be the small Captain she recruited a long time ago.

_How time flies…_Matsumoto thought as she caressed her thumb on the back of Hitsugaya's head. _I wished you stayed small. _Matsumoto smiled. Now he had a girlfriend.

She stood up and lifted her Captain's leg back onto the couch. She carefully placed the blanket on Hitsugaya and tucked him in properly. Before she headed to bed, Matsumoto bent down and placed a sweet kiss on Hitsugaya's cheek. Maybe it was the alcohol in her system but at that moment, she wished in some twisted universe, he'd be the son she hoped for in future.

"Goodnight, Taicho." Matsumoto smiled tenderly before she headed to switch on the wall. She flipped the switch and darkness overtook in an instant.

In a dimly lit room, Byakuya sat at his bedside with a book in his hands. The servants had all gone to bed and he was the only one awake within the mansion. Rukia had remained with Isane as Rukia was taking care of Isane at the fourth squad division. She assured him that she would be fine with Isane thus he left her to sleep there over night. However he insisted she returned back early in the morning.

* * *

Byakuya flipped a page and familiarized himself with his late wife's writings. It had been her diary that she wrote for him in the last few months before her passing. He always read each entry every night before he went to bed. Before he knew it, he found himself reading the last page where the last words were all she wrote before she left him for good.

…_don't linger on me. Move on for me. I love you, Kuchiki Byakuya._

"Hisana…" He sighed. He missed her greatly whenever he read her diary. Sometimes he wished the universe would return her to him so he could genuinely be happy. However the emotions he usually felt was mixed with a fluttering sensation. He opened his closed fist to reveal a sparkling earring twinkling in his palm. He had found it near the hall and he knew whom it belonged to. Images of her face and smile glanced through his mind. The beauty of her golden hair glowed in his memory while the softness of her touch tingled his skin. She had the most beautiful icy blue eyes he had ever seen, dancing like water swirling in a pond.

He held it up in front of him, watching it sway a little from side to side. Icy blue teardrops dangling from the hook reminded him of the tears she cried when he found her at the garden. When he finally could see her smile, it felt like the sun had returned in her and her face glistened like the sunrays on the water surface.

It puzzled him though. Why was he thinking of her so much? She had no purpose for him nor did she carry any meaning to him…or did she? Was he falling for her? It could not be, Byakuya shook his head. He had no more time for developing feelings as such, especially with a fellow subordinate. Sure she would not face judgmental problems with his noble house and his parents' old saying but had he what it took to give what a relationship needed?

Byakuya wiped his face with his hand. The alcohol was pissing him off.

Thinking it was best to leave his thoughts as that, Byakuya laid the earring on his bedside table and slipped his legs under his blanket. Tomorrow morning, he would take a trip down to her barrack and return it to her, despite the slight reluctant feeling of returning it to its rightful owner. As he settled down in bed, he stared at the ceiling, wondering if she had any thoughts on him.

* * *

Hitsugaya furrowed his eyebrows as a terrible headache overcame him. It was so disastrously painful that he brought his hands to his head and groaned followed by a curse.

"Ffffuuck…." Hitsugaya swore as he squeezed his eyes shut. It felt like a thousand hammers were hammering his very skull, trying to pry their way into his brain. Then a soft tap on his shoulder got him to open his eyelids a little to see his lieutenant kneeled down in front of him. In her hands were a glass of water and pills.

"Good afternoon," Matsumoto greeted. She was wearing her night kimono with her hair bun up. She placed the cup of water on the coffee table and help Hitsugaya to sit up. He groaned as he pushed the heel of his palm against his forehead. To what point was he at that got him this hung up overnight?

"First time hangovers are always nasty." Matsumoto took a seat next to Hitsugaya and passed him the glass of water she poured for him. Hitsugaya shook his head a little but decided that was the worst thing to do because it felt like his brains were swirling and knocking against his skull.

"Tell me about it…" Hitsugaya took the pills from Matsumoto's hand and gulped it down with water.

"What time is it?" Hitsugaya laid back, his face still scrunched up in pain.

"It's twelve-thirty in the afternoon. I made you some warm porridge to help with the hangover." Matsumoto patted Hitsugaya's back as he passed her back the glass of water.

"I feel like I fought four wars in one night. Is this how one feels when they're drunk? Like they've been through hell four times over?" Hitsugaya turned to Matsumoto only to notice the dark rings around her eyes. It was only then he realized he was in her home, wearing her bathrobe and sleeping on her couch. It only added up to the fact that she took care of him when he could not even make out what an apple was.

"What time did you sleep?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Four in the morning." Matsumoto yawned.

"What time did you get up?" He asked.

"Around ten. Why are you asking?" Matsumoto laid back and stretched her limbs.

"Shouldn't you be getting more sleep? You took care of me the entire night." Hitsugaya rubbed the back of his neck but his annoyed and cold expression remained on his face. It really looked like she had done her job. She had laid the couch for him, changed him out of his clothes and into her robe, and gotten up early to make him breakfast. _And I'm her Captain…_Hitsugaya thought guiltily.

As if she read his mind, Matsumoto got up and headed over to the kitchen.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Taicho. It is not like everyday you get drunk. It was a good experience, and if I should say so myself, most probably my last." Matsumoto giggled. She knew that even though he had his guard up, deep down he felt terrible for having to clean up whatever mess he must have had left behind for her to clean up.

"I hope I didn't soil anything in your house." Hitsugaya bowed his head.

"You didn't, thankfully." Matsumoto got up and adjusted her kimono. She headed into the kitchen and started to prepare some porridge for her Captain and herself.

"Did I say anything?" Hitsugaya wondered.

"Anything?" Matsumoto leaned back to see her Captain.

"Like anything stupid?" Hitsugaya frowned a little. He hoped to the skies he had not said anything stupid or inappropriate.

"Nope. You were too drunk to say anything." Matsumoto smiled to herself and placed the bowl of porridge on a tray.

* * *

"Here, drink some of this to get the buzz out of your ear," Hinamori knelt down next to Ichigo who had woken up on her couch about half an hour ago. His face was contorted with pain and desire to kill something in order to end his suffering, in an incredibly humorous way. Hinamori shook her head as Ichigo sipped the green tea she had freshly made just for him.

"Man, this hangover is really killing me." Ichigo groaned.

Hinamori giggled and headed back into the kitchen. Ichigo slowly maneuvered himself to sit upright and lean his head back. It was not a surprise he ended up in his lieutenant's home. He had a vague memory of being brought back to her place before passing out on her furniture.

"I hope I wasn't much of a bother." Ichigo apologized as Hinamori came back out with a bowl of soup on a tray.

"Don't say that, it's my job to make sure you're okay." Hinamori sat on the couch next to Ichigo and stirred the soup she made.

"Some red date soup to help your body after all that consumption of alcohol last night." Hinamori scooped some soup into the soupspoon and lightly blew at it.

"You got any pills?" Ichigo asked.

"Here." Hinamori lowered the spoon onto the plate and picked up two pills from a small saucer. She placed it in Ichigo's hand and handed him a glass of water.

"Thanks." Ichigo popped the pills into his mouth and gulped down some water.

"How did everyone get home?" Ichigo sighed and passed the glass of water back to Hinamori.

"Karin, Yuzu and your father went back to Karin's barrack where they spent the night. Matsumoto escorted her Captain back to her place to look after him. Yachiru took Ikkaku and Yumichika back but I'm not sure if they did make it back. That's all I know." Hinamori raised the soupspoon up toward Ichigo's lips. Obediently, Ichigo opened his mouth and drank the soup.

"Good soup." Ichigo managed to say despite his pounding head.

"Thank you." Hinamori blushed.

"So who actually won?" Ichigo asked.

"Must you ask?" Hinamori giggled. She hoped Ichigo would have forgotten about his little contest with Hitsugaya.

"Yeah."

"It was a draw. Both of you threw up right after Karin finished both your drinks." Hinamori scooped up soup.

"Karin?" Ichigo asked. He had no recollection on how the contest ended, not even the slightest and vague memory whatsoever. That was being completely wasted and it was his first time.

"Yup. She stopped the contest and spared you both." Hinamori stated. "You and Hitsugaya-kun should thank her."

"Hnn." Ichigo thought a little bitterly that he had not won.

"Come on, drink up a little more." Hinamori blew at the soup before raising it to Ichigo's lips.

Gladly taking the soup, Ichigo swallowed the liquid and indulged in its exotic taste. It was something much more comforting, especially after the overkill of alcohol in his system.

"I took the liberty of retrieving some clothes from your barrack right after you slept. They're in the toilet behind the door in case you want to change into them." Hinamori informed. She had a spare key given to her by Ichigo so her entering his barrack was not a difficult task.

"You did? What time?"

"Around 4am. You came around when I got you back here and you were all over the place. I had to make sure you didn't fall off the couch right after I settled you down." Hinamori answered. She scooped up more soup and just as she was about to raise it up, she caught Ichigo's guilty look.

"No, no, really it's not a big deal!" Hinamori assured. "This isn't the first time I've slept at that time when taking care of drunk people."

"But you had to go all the way to my house at such an early hour." Ichigo sighed.

"Not a big deal, Taicho. Now drink." Hinamori ordered with a smile.

* * *

It was quiet in Seireitei. Not a shinigami on duty was around, most probably still in bed resting or sleeping off their drunken state. Byakuya walked in silence along the paths in his uniform, indulging in the peace and sleepiness of the place. He had been up since ten am and could not anymore reason to sleep in. He was not tired and his legs were just itching for a walk. As he turned a corner, Byakuya raised his closed hand and opened his palm. There glimmering in his palm was the earring he found. It was apparent where he needed to go. Besides, the owner deserved to have her earring back. It belonged to her.

He had dreamt of her that night and it was largely still a surprise to Byakuya since he hardly dreamt. He saw her dressed in a cherry blossom kimono with her hair pulled into a ponytail with sakura flowers adorned onto her golden bundle. She was barefoot and was seated at the pond, a book in her hand. Her back was leaning against a tree, her eyes being comforted by the words in the book. He watched her from a distance, studying her face, her eyes, her lips, then down to the way she sat, sophisticated and elegant, yet casual and relaxed.

Then he noticed that one ear had the earring he held in his hand and the other without.

Byakuya took a path down. It was just a dream; he made no move in it, neither did she. All she did was just sat under the tree and looked pretty reading her book. He would not deny she was very pretty, but he wondered if he was denying other things.

He stopped for a bit. Should he just head to her office and leave it on her table? Would it be better that way? Just as he contemplated on doing so, he realized he was being silly. He danced with her, he found her earring, the polite thing to do was return it to her knowing she has it in her hands. Anyone could just take it from her desk if he left it there.

After a good fifteen-minute walk on the Tenth Squad campus ground, Byakuya could finally see Matsumoto's barrack coming up on the path on a low hill.

As he approached her house, his grip on her earring tightened. A part of him was happy to let the earring go, the other part wanted to keep it. He got onto the platform and lightly knocked on her door. Her reiatsu was active so that meant she was awake but there was also another reiatsu active. Immediately he knew it belonged to Hitsugaya. He figured the young captain spent the night at his lieutenant's place since he had too much to drink at the contest. Just as he thought of leaving the earring on the platform banister, the door opened. There he came face to face with a sober and irritable Hitsugaya.

"Morning, Kuchiki Taicho." Hitsugaya managed to say with a straight face despite the hammering pain on his head.

"Good Morning, Hitsugaya Taicho." Byakuya replied. The young captain looked a mess in his hangover state.

"What brings you here?" Hitsugaya asked before pressing his fingers to his temple, trying to suppress the annoyance of his hangover.

"I found your lieutenant's earring on the way out of the hall last night. I figured she would want it back." Byakuya opened his palm to show Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya studied the earring. It belonged to Matsumoto. She must have dropped it while carrying him back to her place. But the thing that felt a little odd was that Kuchiki Byakuya took the liberty of returning it to her, personally, at her home. He would have expected the man to send someone from his manor or his squad to do the delivery or the least, leave it on her desk.

"I'll get her." Hitsugaya decided to not ask any questions and headed into the kitchen.

"Taicho, who's at the door?" Matsumoto's voice rang from the kitchen.

"Kuchiki Taicho." Hitsugaya exclaimed.

He noticed Matsumoto froze for a moment, a wonder and shock in her eyes. He took the bowl and towel from her hands and started drying it.

"Go on. I'll clean up here."

"I won't be long."

Matsumoto pop her head out and saw Kuchiki Taicho standing on her platform with his back against the door. She wiped her hands on the kimono and stepped out of her house.

"Good Morning, Kuchiki Taicho." Matsumoto greeted and bowed. Byakuya turned around and for a moment, he lost his breath. She wore a light blue kimono and her hair was loosely pulled into a ponytail. Her hair was looked lively and fresh compared to when she had it done up last night and when the wind blew lightly; Byakuya could smell her bath shower gel lifted off her skin. Sakura and Evening Primrose.

"I found your earring." Byakuya lifted her earring up in front of her. He watched her eyes widen in surprise before she lifted her two hands up and cupped it together. He lowered the earring in her hands and watched her fingers closed around it.

"Thank you so much, Kuchiki Taicho! But, how did you know it was mine?" Matsumoto inquired.

"I just noticed. You're welcome and good day." Byakuya turned around and walked off her platform.

Hitsugaya leaned against the counter with his arms crossed. It was not long before Matsumoto returned to the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Found your earring huh?" He snorted. She dangled it in front of her face and closed it back up in her hand.

"I'm surprised he knows it belongs to me."

"Well, he is the Sixth squad Captain, sharpness is not just about his blade." Hitsugaya shrugged and pushed off the counter. He grabbed his glass of water on the counter and left the kitchen.

Matsumoto shrugged and sighed. He was right. Kuchiki Taicho was known for his sharp senses; he was just being a gentleman.

But, as she opened her palm again, anything could happen.

"What the hell?"

Matsumoto jumped at her Captain's exclamation and quickly exited her kitchen.

There was Hitsugaya with his jaw hanging down, face blasted with shock, eyes wide as ever. In his hands was her digital camera that she left on her table at the door.

"Tell me that is not me doing that with Karin!" Hitsugaya turned the camera round to let Matsumoto see the picture.

"It was your doppleganger?" Matsumoto joked.

"Was she drunk? Please tell me she was drunk like me!" Hitsugaya pressed the next button, his ego slapped left and right with every picture. He had no recollection of anything right after he finished puking into the toilet back at the party. Everything was just blank. Yet in front of him, on the bloody contraption were pictures of him and Karin grinding one another, his hands all over her.

"She was sober as ever." Matsumoto laughed. "You got Yumichika to wear a lampshade on his head and dance with everyone on the dance floor."

"Oh god…" Hitsugaya grumbled. It was not like him to be that way, he would never do that but it seemed he would if he were not sober.

"Don't worry, these pictures will never see daylight." Matsumoto came over and patted her Captain's back.

"Who else saw?" Hitsugaya looked up at her with hard eyes.

"Only me." Matsumoto raised her hand up like a scout.

"You swear." Hitsugaya questioned.

"On my Prada shoes."

_Fake Pradas._

* * *

Karin grinned to herself as she walked down the corridor. She had just sent her family off at the gate and now was heading back to the office to meet a certain someone. Her head buzzed a little yesterday when she woke up but it was nothing she could not handle. She was sure that Hitsugaya must have suffered much worse. Dressed in her uniform, Karin pushed up her sleeve as the cool wind blew against her.

_The test. _Karin thought as she stepped into the office. Just as she expected, there was Hitsugaya sitting at his desk clearing his drawers. He lifted his head up and locked eyes with her.

"Hey." Karin smiled.

"Hi." He quickly returned to his work, mentally panicking. What was he to say to her? _Sorry for grinding you while I was drunk? Sorry for touching you all over? But what the heck, what else did I do? Matsumoto doesn't know but she would know. Should I ask? _

"You drawer is empty." Karin leaned over Hitsugaya's desk. Realizing he had cleared out everything, Hitsugaya sighed and closed his drawer. Her elbows were planted on his desk, her face rested on her palms.

"You're a really good dancer." Karin smirked.

Hitsugaya cleared his throat, his cheeks flushed. "I…I'm sorry….for anything inappropriate I did to you. I swear I didn't mean anything rude. I honestly don't remember anything from last night after the contest."

"I understand. You were really drunk. I'm not mad at all if you're worried." Karin smiled. Before Hitsugaya could say anything, Karin got round his desk and pushed herself onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

His mind fizzled as her lips made contact with his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close as they shared a few kisses. What propelled him to do that was a mystery to him. Her body so close to him, his lips on his and his arms around her waist, he was so tempted to keep her the way she was right now the entire day. It felt nice.

When she parted, he leaned forward for another kiss. However she shook her head slightly and smiled.

"You had a lot of me that night." Karin pressed the tip of her nose to his.

"Wait, what did I do?" Hitsugaya pulled back, his arms still around her waist.

"I'll let you imagine. Dancing first. Floor, to the wall, to the couch, hot vibes everywhere." Karin said and then patiently waited for his response. Slowly she saw his eyes move from confused to discovery to horrified shock.

"We…wait please just tell me what we did because I can't comprehend my actions." Hitsugaya shook his head, thoughts racing through his head uncontrollably.

"We didn't do the deed if that's what you're thinking." Karin laughed. It took a few seconds before some relief washed over his face.

"We did make out but since you were under alcohol, you were a little more…forward with your actions." Karin stated proudly.

"As in?" Hitsugaya tried to understand.

"You're quite an animal." Karin purred.

"Agh…sorry again." Hitsugaya apologized.

"Just treat me to lunch and all is forgiven." Karin planted a quick kiss on his lips.

* * *

Byakuya entered his office. It was a lazy return to work since the party. Every since he dropped off the earring, all he could think about was how the tenth squad lieutenant looked in what she wore that afternoon. She looked strangely stunning in her night kimono that it got him dazzling at her for a split moment.

He took a seat on his office chair and noticed there was a note on his table. He picked up the folded piece of paper and on the front said "Addressed to Kuchiki Taicho".

He unfolded it carefully and after reading the contents, he folded it back and placed it in the inner pocket of his haori.

_Thank you. - M.R_

"Afternoon Taicho." Renji walked in and bowed.

"Afternoon." Byakuya pulled out his papers from his drawers.

One thing was for certain; he was not the only one who enjoyed his dance that night.

**_Finito._**

_

* * *

_

**I thought ending it on Matsumoto's note was a sweet touch. It holds a little suspense to what could be possible between my next favourite couple. :} **

**M.R is Matsumoto Rangiku but I am sure you all know that. This is the final chapter to 'Someone for me'. Please pardon by grammatical errors or spelling errors as I am rushed for work since I got time on my hands before Uni starts. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It really took me a long time to do, I apologize. I am so sorry for keeping everyone waiting. **

**Well, this is going to be my biggest memory...32 chapters including Prologue. Thanks everyone for giving me the motivation to finish this. I am so grateful for all your support. **

**Please review so I can know what you think of it. Thank you! *Sniff* Feels a little sad that this story has come to an end. Holds so much memories. :'}**


End file.
